Riot Girl
by Blink182Rox
Summary: Set during the MWPP era. LEJP lovehate fic, pg-13 for mild swearing. Sorry, I'm not too good at summaries, but I hope you'll like it! Read and Review! Completed!
1. Chapter 1 The Letter and Diagon Alley

Chapter 1- The Letter and Diagon Alley

Lily Evans was no ordinary girl. She was a witch, and she was about to receive her letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was July 31st, and Lily was sulking under the willow tree near the house because her sister, Petunia, had recently accused Lily of stealing her pink shirt. Lily's and Petunia's relationship had never been good, Lily always being the one receiving attention and Petunia jealous of her, therefore doing everything to humiliate Lily. This time Lily was crying, for Petunia had gone too far on her jealousy scandals. Lily had never touched her pink shirt, she didn't even like pink, or the shirt. Petunia had offended Lily, and Lily was prepared to do everything to get her back.

Anyhow, while thinking of new ways to make Petunia sorry, a brown owl flew over her and dropped a letter. Curiously, Lily opened the letter. She was dumbfounded when she finished reading the letter.

"I'm a witch?" she said aloud. "Well," she thought, "that would explain a lot, I mean, I did turn Petunia's hair green last year..." After deciding that there was a chance that the letter was true, she calmly went inside the house where Petunia and her mother, Marisa Evans, were discussing.

"Mum, where's Dad?" Lily asked.

"Upstairst, honey, why?" Marisa replied.

"Well, er, I received this letter, and, er-"

"Who'd want to send you a letter, freak?" Petunia interrupted with a sneer.

"It has no return address...."

"Let me see it." Marisa interrupted the girls. "You're a...witch? Nathan, come here!!!"

"WHAT! Isn't being a freak enough?" Petunia shrieked.

"Petunia Elizabeth Evans, quiet!" Nathan ordered from the stairs.

"Daddy, surely you're not going to defend her! I mean, look at that! She's saying now that she received this letter that says she's a witch!"

"Marisa, may I see it?" Nathan said, ignoring Petunia's shriek of protest. "Hmm... Now, Petunia, calm down, Lily, explain."

"Er-, I don't know how to explain. I was just sitting under the tree and an owl flew over me and dropped this letter. And it has to be mine, after all, it does say Lily Marie Evans, under willow tree, 1800, Woodlane Drive, Canterbury, Kent."

"Yes... Well, congratulations Lily, you're a witch, I suppose. It says here to meet this Prof. Minerva McGonagall at this bar, the Leaky Cauldron, to buy your supplies in half an hour. Yes, Petunia?" Nathan asked in an irritated tone.

"Are you saying you will actually let Lily go to this... this freak school?"

"Of course. If you had been the witch, we would have done the same. Lily, Marisa, why don't you go get ready, I'll stay here with Petunia."

"Yes, Nathan, come on, Lily..."

Lily and Marisa left fifteen minutes later. On their way out they heard Nathan shouting at Petunia. They arrived five minutes late at the Leaky Cauldron. They asked the bar tender's assitant, a young man named Tom, if Prof. McGonagall had already left, and he said no, she was that matron-like lady with three girls. Marisa thanked him and lead a very nervous Lily to her.

"Excuse me, but the assistant said that you are the-"

"Yes, yes, I'm Prof.McGonagall, the child must be Miss Evans, I judge?"

"Yes..."

"Well, Mrs. Evans if you wish to assist us on the buying of the supplies, you may, but if you don't, you can sit with the other parents."

"I think I'll sit with the other parents, is that okay, Lily?"

"Yes, Mum." Lily replied quietly, looking at the other children.

Two of the girls looked very alike. _Probably twins_, Lily thought. They both had very bushy dirty blonde, big green eyes, and they weren't very tall, shorter even than Lily. The other girl was very tall, she had long black hair and matching black eyes.

"Very well, let's make the introductions. This is Ellen and Esther Schlotzsky, Carrie Williams, and Lily Evans. Everyone acquainted? Good, let's go."

Prof. McGonagall led them to the end of the bar where there was a brick wall. Removing her wand, she tapped it on several bricks. When she finished the wall started opening and she told them that first they were to go to the wizard bank, Gringotts, so that they could changed their money. After they had exchanged all of their money, she explained the money, and while they bought all of their books she explained everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. They stopped at a pet shop and Lily bought a male tabby cat, which she named Achilles. Finally the time came for them to buy their wands. This was the time everyone had been anticipating.

Ollivanders was a small, dusty shop. It had many aisles and Lily was sure she heard McGonagall mutter "oh no." Just as they were getting in, they saw a girl about their age, with tawny hair and piercing blue eyes, run out the store and scream, "JAMES TERENCE POTTER, SIRIUS OCTAVIUS BLACK, REMUS JOHN LUPIN, PETER CASSIUS PETTIGREW, GIVE ME MY WAND!!!" Four boys were running from her, one was holding a two wands. The one holding the wand had untidy jet black hair, hazel eyes, and he wore round glasses(James). Beside him was a taller boy with long black hair and grey eyes full of mirth(Sirius). The two other boys were also laughing. One was small and had very blonde hair and watery blue eyes(Peter). The other was a weak looking boy with brown hair and grey eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages.(Remus)

"Alexandra _Iris_ Beauregard Owens, you have no right to call me by my middle name!" The boy with the untidy hair _shouted_ back, putting a lot of emphasis on her middle name.

"And you, James, have no right to get my brand new wand, and I also want my locket. Yes, I know you got it. Give it to me, _now_."

"We will not." They all shouted.

"Fine. Attention everyone, JAMES POTTER'S MIDDLE NAME IS TERE—ARGHH!!" Before Alexandra was able to complete her sentence all of the boys had clamped their hands over her mouth and were giving her her wand and locket.

A tall lady with strawberry blonde hair and exact replicas of Alexandra's eyes came out of Ollivanders with a frown on her face. She scowled at the children and when she looked over at the watching group, she spotted McGonagall, exclaimed and walked to her.

"Ms. McGonagall, I had not seen you! Escorting the muggle- borns, I see?" The tall lady said with a slight French accent.

"Yes, Viviane, Escorting the pests, that is, the children?"

Viviane laughed, and said, "Yes, yes. The Potters couldn't make it, so they asked me to take the children. The children can't wait until Sept. 1st arrives."

Meanwhile, Alexandra and Sirius were wrestling over her golden lock. Alexandra was clearly winning but that didn't mean Sirius didn't have some control over the fight. Viviane took out her wand and muttered, "_Impedimenta._"

The two children stopped fighting instantly and after a few seconds they stood up, glaring at each other, Sirius with a black eye and Alexandra with many scratches. Viviane glared at them and said only, "Explain."

"Well, you see, Mum, Sirius tried to fool me by giving me another lock, but when I noticed I just saw him there, looking at me, and it was almost like he had 'Hit Me, Alex' on his forehead, very big, mind you, so I couldn't resist..."

"You couldn't resist? Are you telling me, Alex, that you just wanted to hit Sirius?"

"Er, kind of. But Sirius is not completely innocent!"

"I know. Sirius Black, you will not do that again. Alex, you will not hit people just because you feel like it."

After that was solved, Viviane and McGonagall bid each other good-bye, the 'muggle-borns' went into the wand shop. Finally, after what seemed ages, each one had a wand. Lily was very pleased with the combination of her wand. According to Mr. Ollivanders, it contained oak and a single unicorn hair, very good for charms.

Prof.McGonagall took them back to the Leaky Cauldron where they were supposed to meet their parents. Marisa Evans thanked Prof.McGonagall, got into the car and throughout the whole way Lily told her everything that happened during the trip. When they got back, Lily showed her all of her materials to both of her parents and recounted everything that had happened to her father. Petunia had locked herself up in her room and had refused to even look at Lily.

A week later, Lily woke up with a start. _It's today! Today I go to Hogwarts!_, she thought. After taking a bath, she ate breakfast with her family. Both her parents had these silly grins on their faces, and they kept looking at the time. _You'd think it was them who were going to Hogwarts,_ Lily thought. Petunia however had the most horrible look she could do and kept staring at Lily as if hoping to send her gift away by 'glaring at it'.

Finally, at ten o'clock, the Evans left to King Cross Station, including Petunia. When they got there, Lily saw so many wizards taking children to platform 9 ¾ that she was awed.

"So, Lily, how did that Prof. McGonagall say you got there?" Nathan Evans asked uneasily.

"Well, I don't know if you can go in there, Dad....But all I have to do is run right into the wall between platform nine and ten," Lily replied.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll just stay here then, while you go, er, in there."

"Right."

Lily walked forward to the barrier, glanced at her parents who smiled and motioned her to go forward. _My parents are really the greatest. Not many parents must let their child go into a totally unknown place..._, Lily thought with a smile._ Ok, here I go._

Before running into the barrier she took out her cat and holding it, she braced herself, prepared for a crash, and surprisingly she went right through. A porter appeared immediatly to take her things and Achilles's basket. Looking around she saw people of all ages, talking happily to each other. Hugging Achilles, she entered the train and started looking for an empty compartment. Nearing the end of the train she heard someone shouting:

"Hey you, you are Lily Evans, right?" Lily turned around and saw one of the twins she'd met at Diagon Alley shouting at her.

"Yes, you are one of the Schlotzsky twins, right?"

"Yeah, Esther. Come sit with us."

"Sure."

Lily entered the compartment to find the other twin, Ellen and Carrie Williams, the other girl McGonagall had assisted to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2 Aboard the Hogwarts Express an

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's.

Chapter 2- Aboard the Hogwart Express and the Marauders

"Hullo Lily," Ellen smiled

"Hey Lil. You don't mind if I call you Lil, right?" Carrie stood up and shook her hand.

"No, not at all. I'm glad I found you guys. I don't think it would've been too pleasant to travel all the way to Hogwarts alone."

"Yeah. But apparently the twins have this very good radar to find people. They actually recognized me!" Carrie exclaimed.

"We should have, we saw you just last week!" The twins said in unison.

"Yes but..."

"Anyway, which house you think we'll be in?" Lily interrupted.

"Dunno, I do hope I don't get into Slytherin. A seventh year told me that every single Slytherin goes bad," Carrie replied.

"I don't think we'll get into Slytherin, we overheard these boys saying that muggle-borns never get into Slytherin, and even though I don't know what the heck muggle-borns are, everyone calls us that so..." Ellen remarked.

"Maybe muggle-borns are people whose parents are, er, non-mmagical people, I guess," Lily said.

"Probably, I mean-" Esther began but was interrupted by a girl who barged in the compartment, grinning widely and looking behind her back. It was the girl they'd seen at Diagon Alley, Alexandra Owens.

"Oh, oh. I didn't know people were in here. I'm sorry. It's just that I accidently spilled this potion on James's hair that turned it pink, and for some reason he's really pissed off. You don't mind if I hide here, do you? I assure you guys that he won't do anything to you. Hang on a sec, do I know you girls?"

"Yes, you can hide and yes, you do know us, we saw you screaming at these boys over at Diagon Alley," Carrie replied.

"Oh, right. You were the ones with Prof. McGonagall. Ah, here he comes," Alexandra said.

Right on cue, a boy with untidy pink hair barged in the room, just as Alexandra had done. "You, you-" he screamed at her.

"Most clever witch? I know, I know. We didn't even start Hogwarts and I already started pranking on you, and it took you a while to notice the hair."

"I was thinking of you more as a hag... Now before I do something to you, change my hair back. Now!"

"Er— There's a tiny problem, James. I, er, don't want to you to get angry, ok? Well, you see, it lasts for a day, and it's, irreversible."

"WHAT!" Just before James jumped at Alexandra, three other boys appeared and took holdd of James. They were all laughing openly, so that it was a little difficult to hold James back. The girls all raised an eyebrow and after a moment of silence they joined in the laughter. James, hearing the laughter, looked at them and a slow blush crept on his face, matching his pink hair.

"Awww, Jamesie-poo, are you blushing because the girls are seeing you with pink hair?" The tallest boy, with long black hair asked.

"Shut it, Sirius. Alex, you're going to pay for this. You're going to receive payback for every single hair you turned pink."

"But James, you must admit that pink really is your color. I think it brings out your hazel eyes, right, girls?"

"Er, James, let's get going, maybe I can find the counter-potion in one of the Zonko stuff we brought," The boy with brown hair said.

"Exactly, Remus. You read my mind. Come on, James, er, Alex, I don't think James will like it too much if you're there, so why don't you just get your stuff, and..." Sirius said.

"Yeah. Er, you girls don't mind if I sit here with you, do you?"

"No, do you Lily, Carrie?" The twins asked.

"No."

"No, you can sit with us."

"Thanks. I'll go get my stuff," Alexandra said. She arrived five minutes later carrying an owl and a cat, along with other things.

"I thought you could only have on pet," Ellen said when she saw her two pets.

"Yeah, but my mum gave me the owl just for today, in case I forgot anything. This is Artemis," she said pointing to the female Great Horned Owl, "and this is Bastet," she said pointing at the female Russian Blue cat.

"You're from a wizarding family, right?" Lily asked Alexandra.

"Yeah. My family is very old, the Owens. Unfortunately, the manor is right in front of the Potter's manor. Hang on, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Alexandra Owens, but you can call me Alex."

"Lily Evans."

"Ellen Schlotzsky."

"Esther Schlotzsky."

"Carrie Williams. Who were the boys?" Carrie asked

"The one with pink hair was James Potter, the one with long black hair was Sirius Black, the one with the brown hair was Remus Lupin, and the small, blonde one was Peter Pettigrew. I've known them all my life."

"Oh. Do you know what's a muggle-born?" Carrie inquired once more.

"Muggle-borns are people whose parents are muggles. Muggles are non-magical people," Alex added after she saw the blank look the girls had.

Just then the food trolley arrived and the 'muggle-born' girls bought a little bit of everything. Alex kept looking at them with a weird look on her face and finally she asked them, "Are you all that hungry or you just want to taste those?"

"Just tasting. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans? What's those?" Lily answered her.

"They mean it when they say every flavor. It's just these jelly-bean-like thing that has different tastes. Sirius swears he ate a puke one once."

"Ugh, that's gross. These aren't real frogs, are they?" Esther asked, holding up a box of chocolate frogs.

"No. They do jump though."

They spent the rest of the trip asking Alexandra questions about the wizarding world and Alexandra asked them about the muggle world. They were interrupted during the end of the trip when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter appeared. James hair still hadn't turned back, causing Esther and Ellen to fall in a fit of giggles. He told them that they better change into the robes because they were already arriving at Hogwarts, very annoyed at the fit of giggles. Then they all told Alex that they had thought of a name to call themselves, the Marauders. Alex laughed and said that that was the most pathetic thing she'd ever heard and the boys went back to their compartment, with an offended look on their faces.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwart, all of the first years with an equally nervous look on their faces. A voice said, "First years, this way!" and they all followed this big man to the lake, where boats were waiting for them. "Four to each boat, be careful," He cautioned them. The 'Marauders' went into one boat together, and so did the girls, except for Alex, who went with other girls. James and Sirius tried to turn over the girls boat, but failed. Instead they earned a glare from all of the girls.

They entered the castle and waiting for them was Prof. McGonagall. She greeted them with a cold look, and said, "Follow me. Thank you, Ogg."

"Very well, welcome to Hogwarts. The feast that opens the years will begin in a while, but before you sit on your tables, you must be sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important cerimony, because during the time you remain in Hogwarts, your House will be a type of family to you. You will go to classes with the rest of the students from your House, will sleep in the dormitories of your House and will pass your free time in your common room.

"There are four Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each House has an honorable history and each one has produced great witches and wizards. While you remain in Hogwarts your good deeds shall earn you House points, while you misdeeds shall make you lose House points. In the end of the year, the house with the greatest amount of points shall win the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each one of you is a motive of pride for the house you'll be sorted in.

"The Sorting Ceremony will be performed in a few minutes. I suggest you tidy yourselves up as best you can," her eyes flew from James untidy hair to a number of uuntied sneakers.

"I'll be back when we're ready for you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JK's.

Chapter 3- The Sorting

After a few minutes of anxiety, Prof. McGonagall came back. She told them to form a single line, which they did, although rather clumsily, and she led them into the Great Hall. The Great Hall's name had been very well chosen, for it was indeed a great hall. The ceiling had been bewitched to show the sky and candles floated all around them. Four huge tables were aligned by each other, and there was another one across them. Prof. McGonagall drew a three legged chair and set it between the four tables and the one across it. She then took out a very battered wizard hat and set it on top of the stool.

Suddenly, it ripped open and started singing. The song talked about all of the four houses characteristics. When it finished singing, Prof. McGonagall told them that whenever she called their names, they were to sit on the stool and put the hat on. She took out a list, and began:

"Abbot, Thomas!" A blonde haired boy clumsily sat on the stool and put the hat on. A second later it announced:

"Hufflepuff!"

"Alton, Adelle!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Avery, Tristan!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Bellatrix!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Narcissa!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius!" The black-haired boy Lily'd seen before grinned and went to the stool. After a momentary pause, the hat shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

"Bones, Victor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bradley, Eileen!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brooklynn, Ella!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bulstrode, Edmund!"

"Slytherin!"

"Dawson, Delilah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Evans, Lily!" Lily's heart stopped for a second and she immeadiately thought, What if I'm not sorted anywhere? And proceeded, very nervous. She put the hat on and a tiny voice spoke to her, "Ah, a great mind, excellent for a Ravenclaw, but there's a good deal of loyalty and bravery. Very well, I shall put you in:"

"Gryffindor!" Lily took off the hat and ran to the Gryffindor table, grinning.

"Flint, Heather!"

"Slytherin!"

"Harrison, Pandora!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hewitt, Ingrid!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hollis, Gretta!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lankston, Kiersten!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Locke, Cameron!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lupin, Remus!" The brown-haired boy that looked like he needed to sleep put the hat on, shaking a great deal.

"Gryffindor!"

"Madison, Faye!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"McKinnon, Robert!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Medici, Federico!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Slytherin!"

"Nowles, Selene!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Oswin, Miles!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Owens, Alexandra!"

"Gryffindor!" Alex removed the hat and sat beside her, smiling.

"Parkinson, Jack!"

"Slytherin!"

"Perry, Jake!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James!" A pink haired James went up, and put the hat on, hiding his hair because everyone was laughing at him.

"Gryffindor!"

"Reynolds, Bonnie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Rylan, Jared!"

"Rookwood, Augustus!"

"Slytherin!"

"Schlotsky, Ellen!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Schlotsky, Esther!"

"Gryffindor!" The twins sat across from Lily and Alex, both with huge smiles.

"Sherman, Peyton!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Snape, Severus

"Slytherin!"

"Thatcher, Lucas!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Williams, Carrie!"

"Gryffindor!"

Finally, the Sorting Ceremony finished. The girls were all happy they'd managed to all stay in the same house. Alexandra, however, was not so happy, because once again, she'd managed to be with Potter and his friends. Just as James was going to throw an insult at Alex, a tall, old man with a very long white bear stood up, and everyone went quiet. The man, which was the headmaster, began:

"To the older students, welcome back, to the new ones, welcome to Hogwarts. Firstly, I'd like to announce that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden, secondly, Mr. Filch will be posting lists of objects that are forbidden here in Hogwarts. Thirdly, the recently planted Whomping Willow is off limits to everyone.And fourthly, _tuck in_!"

Suddenly, food appeared on the golden platters on front of them. Everyone around Lily were busy either eating or talking. She heard Sirius, James, and Alexandra making the rules for the food eating contest they were about to have. The twins were both filling their plates with a bit of everything and Lily decided to follow their example. Carrie was deep in conversation with Remus, both apparently discussing stupid muggle customs. Lily noticed Peter was cheering on James, who was loosing to Sirius, who was loosing to Alexandra.

After a while, both Sirius and James gave up on the food contest and were forced to hear Alex's gloating throughout the night, both of them with a look of disgust. Lily started talking to the twins about which class would be more interisting, and didn't even notice the time pass. When they were all full of the desserts, Dumbledore stood up again to tell them that it was time to sleep, the students all stood up, and the Gryffindor prefects, Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley, led them to the Gryffindor tower and told everyone the password was Pumpkin Tarts.

The Gryffindor common room was a circular room with red couches and armchairs. Molly showed the girls their dormitories while Arthur showed the boys their dormitories. The girls dormitories was a big room with huge bed and they all that found their things were already there.

The girls all chatted a little bit more, Alex making sure of telling them how she beat the boys on the food eating contest, which really disgusted the other girls, even though it was quite funny. Finally they went to sleep, Lily thinking she was probably the luckiest girl in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 Classes and Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to JK.

Chapter 4- Classes and Pranks

The next day the girls all woke up with a start, except for Carrie, who had needed a bit of persuasion before waking up. They got dressed and went down to the Great Hall, where Arthur Weasley was distributing schedules.

"Ooh, great! We have Charms first, with the Ravenclaws, then Potions with the Slytherins, and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Then it's lunch, and we have double Transfiguration," Ellen told them.

"Why do the best classes always have to be the last ones? I was dying to have Transfiguration, and we don't have DADA until Wednesday! How unfair is that?" Alex complained.

"But Charms looks fascinating, Alex," Lily said, very eager to begin charms.

"It'll be very fascinating, girls, I assure you," a voice said from behind them. When they turned, they saw James, Remus, Peter, and a very stressed Sirius. True to her, Alex's potion had finally stopped working, and James looked considerably happy about that.

"And why would that be, James?" Alex asked.

"Because."

"You can be very annoying sometimes, you know?"

"So can you."

"I am not annoying!"

"Are too."

"I refuse to discuss with you, James," And with that she stood up and marched to the Charms class. After glancing at each other, Ellen, Esther, Lily, and Carrie followed her and sat next to a fuming Alex, waiting nervously for the Charms professor, Prof. Flitwick. Five minutes later, he arrived and took roll, everyone whispering quietly. Alex's mood had improved a lot and she had a very eager look on her face.

Then, when Prof. Flitwick had just finished taking roll, the four 'Marauders' arrived breathless, each one with a different excuse. Prof. Flitwick scolded them, but ordered them to take a seat. He began:

"Today we will study the movements for the levitation spell. Next class we will practice the pronounciation of the spell, and after that we will practice the actual spell. But for today, I want you all to get your wands and repeat this movement after me."

He performed a little swish and flick movement, and the class all repeated, many of them jabbing there wands instead of flicking, and Prof. Flitwick went to each one to show them how to do the movement.

Charms ended shortly after and the Gryffindors went to Potions, while the Ravenclaws to Transfiguration. Sirius came up to the girls and started talking to them, making Alex laugh after every commentary. He then told them a curious thing:

"Did you girls notice that all of the muggle-borns were sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, you're right. I hadn't noticed before," Lily mused. They remained in silence all the way to the dungeons, and when they reached it, a bunch of Slytherins were laughing at a something that had happened the day before.

"Ooh, look, the mudbloods arrived, and there is that Owens kid, who's almost as bad as them," a black haired girl that looked a lot like Sirius, said.

"Shut it, Black, before I hex you into oblivion!" Alex growled at her, just as the boys arrived.

"Oh, so evil," the girl said sarcastically.

"Making new friends, Bellatrix?" Sirius asked loudly, before Alex jumped at her.

"Not really, Sirius. I heard Aunt Clytaemnestra was awfully pleased with you getting sorted into Gryffindor. You're lucky she didn't send you a Howler, but then, she probably didn't want anyone knowing she's related to you. Of course, I think she probably knew this would happen, deep down. She was almost as mad as Mum when Andromeda got sorted into Gryffindor."

"You-" Sirius began angrily, but a tall man with brown hair and brown beard appeared just then.

"Why aren't you all inside the classroom?" He asked coldly, staring at the Gryffindors with disgust. Everyone, including the Slytherins were quiet. "Very well, since no one wants to tell me the reason, I think I'll simply take 10 points off each house. Now get in, quickly, we don't have all day."

The students practically ran into the room and each one put a cauldron in front of her or him. Bellatrix, obviusly sensing Alex got annoyed with her presence, promptly sat beside her, smirking at her, receiving a glare from Alexandra. When everyone was seated, the man started taking rolls, and then the man started:

"My name is Prof. Pryde. I'll be teaching you the art of potions throughout your years here at Hogwarts. Now, who can tell me what a mixture of dried needles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills produces?" Only one person raised his hand. It was a boy with a huge, crooked nose, and long, slimy hair, who Lily knew was called Severus Snape. Lily heard a soft snickering and turned to see Sirius and James laughing at a remark James had made about the boy. Prof. Pryde ignored them, and said "Yes?"

"The mixture of crushed thnake fangth, stewed horned thlugs, porcupine quillth produces a thimple boil cure potion. If the porcupine quill is added before the cauldron is taken off the fire, the mixture produces clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hithing, melts the cauldron, and burns holes in people's shoes," Severus said with a lisp. All the Gryffindors started laughing, but quickly stopped when they saw the look on Prof. Pryde.

"Well done, Mr. Snape, five points to Slytherin. Today we will be doing this potion. The instructions are on the board," Prof. Pryde flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the board, "and if anyone needs extra materials, you may get them at the students cupboard. You may begin."

Lily nervously got all the ingredients from her bag and began her potion. According to the teacher, the potion was supposed to turn vomit yellow. Hers, however, started turning orange. As she nervously look around, she stared at Peters potion. It had produce an acid green smoke, and she could see Peter sweating. Suddenly, the cauldron started melting and Lily stood on her chair.

"Miss Evans what- arg!" Prof. Pryde began, but he too spotted Peters potion and told everyone to stand up on their chair just as the potion started spreading. Peter was all ready covered in boils and crying, and so were James, Sirius, and Remus, though they weren't crying, just staring at each other.

Finally, Prof. Pryde cleaned up the mess, and before sending the boys to the Hospital Wing he took off fifteen points from Gryffindor. Now it was the Slytherins turn to laugh. Severus was laughing so hard he was actually on the floor, banging his fists on it, receiving glares from the girls and Tonks, who hadn't been filled with boils because he had sat next to Alex.

At last, the torturous class finished, and the scowling Gryffindors left the class hurriedly, after leaving a sample of their potions to the teacher. They reached the greenhouses muttering swearwords that would make ones skin crawl, including the supposed goody-too-shoes Lily.

An old, small witch was waiting for them, with a group of Hufflepuffs around her. She introduced herself as Prof. Salal, and told them to go to greenhouse number one, where they would be planting dittanies. The class was uneventful, and after they'd gone back to their common rooms to wash, they went to lunch, where they met boil-free James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They took turns insulting the Slytherins, while Alexandra was deep in conversation with Ted. When they finished lunch, they lazily went to the Transifiguration classroom, which was their first class alone. Prof. McGonagall, who obviously had had a day as busy as theirs, shot them a look that clearly told them they'd be in for it if they even dreamed of doing something.

"Today we will transfigure matches into needles. Miss Schlotsky, no, no, the other one, please had out the matches." McGonagall gave them the incantation, and they spent the whole class trying to transform the matches. Surprisingly, Sirius and James were the first to transfigure their matches into prefect needles. The class ended and Lily gave McGonagall her needle with pink point.

They went strait to their common rooms to finish their homeworks and later on, to the great hall. James imitated Snape lisping throughout dinner, causing Esther to laugh a lot during dinner. Finallly, they all went to their common rooms just to hang out. The Marauders all had 'innocent' looks on their faces, and kept looking at their watches. Claiming to be tired, the girls all went to their common rooms.

At exactly seven fifteen, shrieks were heard from the girls common room. Apparently, the boys had sneaked in the girls dorm, nobody wanted to know how, and put dung bombs in every corner of the dorm(they probably ordered Zonko's whole supply of dungboms). Alex, Carrie, Esther, and Ellen ran downstairs with their hairs around a towel (they'd obviously just finished taking a bath) and started screaming at the four snickering boys.

Suddenly, Carrie stopped screaming, and asked "Where's Lily?" and it all hit them, Lily hadn't gone down with the other girls. The girls ran upstairs to find a covered in dung Lily. They stopped in front of the door way, not knowing what to do, whether they should comfort Lily, and cover themselves in dung, or simply stare at her.

"Who did this?" Lily whispered.

"The so-called Marauders. Do you want us to call Prof. McGonagall?" Ellen said quielty.

"No, I just want to take a bath and sleep... Oh, yeah, I forgot. Our dorm is covered in dung too. I guess we should call Molly, to see what she can do."

"Yeah, uh, I'll go," Alex said, pinching her nose.

"We'll wait for you downstairs, okay, Lil?" Carries asked uneasily.

"OK."

They left and Lily gloomly went to the bathroom. She stared at herself on the mirror. She was filthy. Almost every inch of her was covered by dung, and she was stinking horribly. Lily got into the shower and felt like crying. Her first day had been horrid. That awful Bellatrix Black had called her a mudblood, whatever that was, but judging from Alex's reaction, it was obviously insulting. Now, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had pranked her. At least no one else saw me looking like this, except for the girls. And she was feeling terribly homesick, since the feeling of bliss she'd felt yesterday had disappeard. Her thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from the dorm, one of them being McGonagall's and Molly Prewett's.

"Who did this?" McGonagall was saying.

"Er, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Remus," said Carrie's nervous voice.

"Hmmm, I'm surprised they didn't start pranking on people yesterday. Very well, Miss Prewett, could you please call them, and girls, you don't mind sleeping in the boys room. Don't worry, they won't be sleeping there today, since they'll be cleaning up your dorm."

"Professor? Well, they boys won't be messing around on our private things, will they?" asked Esther or Ellen, Lily couldn't make out which one.

"No, don't worry. I'll cast a spell that will probably stop them from messing with other people's business for a long time. And you girls won't be allowed to mess with their stuff either."

"Aww, Professor, why not?" said Alexandra's laughing voice.

"You know why, and where is Miss Evans?"

"She's taking a shower. She, er, was near the bombs when they set off."

"Oh. Please- Oh hello, Miss Evans."

Lily appeared dressed in clean clothes and with very wet hair, obviously from being scrubbed vigorously.

"Hello, Professor. The boys punishment will be to clean up this mess?"

"Yes. Ah, here they are. Now tell me, how did you boys get in the dormitory firstly?"

"Oh, some second years believed our cheap story, that the girls had nicked our quills, and we wanted them back, so they took us to the dorm. It's not too difficult to get into the girls dorms, you know?" Sirius said, laughing at the look of anger the girls had.

"Yes, but I assure that cleaning up this mess will be very difficult," McGonagall said with a tiny smile on her face.

"You mean...clean this up?" James said weakly.

"Of course, and no magic, though you wouldn't be able to do much with magic." Now it was the girls turn to laugh. They were laughing so hard that Alex was becoming purple on the face. They received glares from the boys, who looked anything but happy.

"Now, girls, let's go, Miss Prewett you may go to your dorm. Let's leave the boys to their first detention. Oh yes, I forgot. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

The girls left, still laughing, and went to the boys dorm. They found it very similiar to theirs, except that it was already considerably messy. McGonagall drew five sleeping bags, explaining that it wasn't proper for girls to sleep in boy beds. After McGonagall left, the girls all started asking questions to Lily. Finally Lily shouted "Shut up! One speaks at a time!" and they quieted down. Carrie, curious as she was, asked Lily quietly, "Will we plan a revenge?"

"Oh, I don't know. If we do something, they'll just do something again, and it'll probably something much worse..."

"Well, I will. They just did that because of me, you know, after the hair incident," Alexandra said angrily.

"Why don't we think about it tomorrow?" Lily suggested, dying to sleep. The girls agreed and went to sleep.

The next day the girls all woke up with a sleepy look on the face, but their faces were not as sleepy as the Marauders(the nickname had already circulated, so now everyone called them the Marauders, even though Alex always 'hmphed' when she heard it) faces was. They glared at the girls, who all smiled sweetly in spite of their sleepiness. Lily thought she heard Alex whispering to James, "Just wait for my revenge" but when she looked at Alex she was speaking to Ellen. They proceeded to the Great Hall and when they entered it they discovered just how fast gossip spread at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5 Outbursts, Fights, and Detenti

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Chapter 5- Outbursts, Fights, and Detention

Everyone stared at them for a second then went back to what they were doing. The girls glanced at each other and went to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the snickers coming from the Slytherin table. Esther took out her schedule and said:

"Oh no! We have Herbology first then we have Potions, I mean what kind of a day is that?"

"Well, we do have Astronomy tonight," Carrie told her.

"So? It's not going to make anything better, especially when it's with the Slytherins."

"Oh. But it might be fun."

Just then the Marauders arrived at the Gryffindor table. They glared at the girls and Lily asked them:

"Did you have a good time last night, boys?"

"Oh, perfect. Just the way we wanted to spend the night, cleanig dungbombs remains," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well, from the beginning the joke was on you. You obvioulsy didn't think you wouldn't serve detention, did you?"

"Actually we did. But Peter had a good idea last night. He suggested that we try to break the school's detention record," James informed them.

"Oh, is that so? We can help you if you want to," Alex asked.

James instantly decided to drop the subject, and proceeded to asking Lily what were their next class. She stared at him for a second then said a little coldly, "Herbology. Perhaps we could use all that dungbomb remains for it, or would you rather use it for something more _amusing_?" And with that she stomped out of the Great Hall, not hearing the girls calls.

Lily sat on the wet grass and starter calling James and his friends names. After five minutes, Alex appeared and sat next to her.

"So, what happened?" she asked Lily.

"Well, the little idiot pulls that stupid prank on us, then acts like nothing happened and..."

"James can be a cynic and very annoying sometimes, but he didn't mean to make you mad. He doesn't know about last night's, er, accident."

"Still, he can be very annoying. Ah, speaking of the devil," Lily said, motioning her head to the Marauders direction. They were huddled together each one with a thoughtful expression. James spotted them and started moving towards them. Lily started to stand up, but Alex got her arm and yanked it downward, forcing her to sit down.

"Ow, that hurt!" Lily said, rubbing her arm just as James arrived.

"Lily, I, er, wouldliketosayIamsorry," James said very fast, looking at his feet.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and at the Great Hall."

"Apology accepted. Now, go!" Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks!" James grinned at her and ran to the boys, who were trying to get inside one of the greenhouses. 3 minutes later Prof. Salal arrived with a group of Hufflepuffs and the rest of the Gryffindors. She ushered them inside and told them that they would be taking care of the dittanies they had planted last class. Esther groaned audibly and reluctantly got her dittany.

The marauders, however, looked rather pleased. The girls discovered the reason soon enough.They each got their dittanies and sat next to honking daffodils. Remus and Sirius took turns honking them in the Hufflepuffs ears while James and Peter took care of the dittanies, keeping Prof. Salal distracted by asking her questions.

Finally an irritated looking girl, whom Lily knew was called Delilah Dawson, told Prof. Salal what they were doing and Prof. Salal gave the Marauders a week's worth detention. They groaned and the girls laughed at them until Sirius became annoyed and threw the honking daffodils at them. That caused them to lose 15 points from Gryffindors and a lot of glares.

The Gryffindors proceeded to Potions, complaining all the way to the dungeons. There they met the detested group of Slytherins. James and Sirius grinned when they saw Snape, and started talking to each other in exaggerated lisps. The whole group of Slytherins lounged at the boys, but were stopped by the teacher.

"And why, is it that everytime I have Potions with the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors, they are about to fight?" Prof. Pryde asked them, but they remained quiet.

"You will all serve detention- Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"We, er, already have detention this week, can it be next?"

"You already have detention? I'm impressed. Yes, and you will be serving it together. You will be informed of how it'll be on next Monday. Now get in!"

The class proceeded without exploding cauldrons, and you could see Peter looked considerably less nervous. When they were headed to the next class, however, the girls started screaming at the Marauders about how they had landed them detention, etc. The Marauders looked offended, and they said, "We are introducing you to the good things in life and you react like this?"

"Introducing to the good things of life? You're kidding me, right?" Lily asked, ready to kill the boys with her bare hands.

"Uh, yes, I mean, no-" Peter said.

"Arg! I told you Alex, they are all a bunch of idiots!" Lily gave the boys a rather rude sign and fumed the whole way to the next class.

The day dragged along slowly. The tension among the girls and the Marauders was causing everyone to stay out of their way. Finally their last class, Astronomy, arrived. The Marauders, however, were not able to attend to it since they were serving detention. The Slytherins insulted them throughout the whole class, but Prof. Starr didn't see any of it. The girls whispered insulted right back, and Alex actually made Pandora Harrison and Heather Flint(Marcus's Flint aunt!!!) cry, though they didn't dare tell the teacher the reason. The class ended rather quickly, to Carrie's disappointment.

The rest of the week went by without incidents, except for a few outburst and fights. They were all happy, though, when the weekend arrived. Alex, Lily, Carrie, Ellen, and, Esther, began their homework immediately, so that they could enjoy the rest of the weekend. The Marauders, however, watched the Quidditch practices with looks of longing.

After a long study session they finish their homework and decide to walk aroung the Hogwarts grounds. They reach the lake and they sit down.

"So, what do you guys want to do this weekend?" Ellen asked.

"Dunno. I was thinking of a way to get back on the Marauders, for both detention and dungbomb incident," Alex suggested.

"They do deserve a punishment, don't they?" Lily mused, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yep. So, what should we do?" Esther asked.

"Uh.... Why are you all looking at me? Just because I suggested a revenge does not mean I actually had an idea!" Alex exclaimed, causing the others to groan.

"Thanks Alex, you're being very helpful," Ellen said sarcastically.

"Instead of complaining, maybe you could all come up with an idea?"

They all remained quiet for a while. Every now and then someone would suggest something, but Alex would say, 'Nah, they did it to me last year,' or something like that. Finally Carrie said:

"I got it! You once mentioned that the marauders hate singing in front of people, but your mum and their mums made you sing every year on X-mas, right?"

"Yeah, they have a horrible voice, too..." Alex said with a disgusted look.

"So, Prof. Pryde was saying that there are all kinds of Potions, from poisonous to comic. He gave an example of a comic on Potions. It was something about making people sing. The marauders don't know about it because they were too busy thinking of nicknames for Snape, which now is Snivellus. Prof. Pryde said that he had a bit from last years April's Fool."

"You're saying we should put this potion on there juices or something like that?" Ellen asked.

"Exactly. All we need is a diversion at Potions and one of us can get it."

"We don't need a diversion," Alex said.

"What, you want us to ask Prof. Pryde for it? He hates us, he'll never give it to us!" Esther said.

"Yeah, but we have detention on Monday, right? We can get it while one of us picks on a fight with the Slytherins, which isn't a diversion, merely a routine."

"Alex, you are a genius!" Lily said high-fived Alex. Just then, Molly appeared with her gang, Ilana Aldrich, Doris Crockford, Lola Halton, and Lindsay Vaughn.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen Arthur and the others, have you?" Molly asked with a worried expression.

"I saw Arthur going to the Quidditch pitch. Don't ask me what he was doing there," Ellen said.

"The pitch? Well, you have to come through here to get back to the castle, so I guess we'll just wait here. You guys don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all." They spent about 30 minutes talking and laughing at jokes. Finally Arthur Weasley, Xavier Frobisher, Patrick Kirke, and Paul McDonald appeared, followed by Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. The marauders had disgusted looks on their faces, causing Lola and Lindsay to say, "Aww, how cute! The little first years looking grumpy!"

"Arthur Weasley, I most certainly hope you can explain where you were all this time," Molly said imperiously.

"Now, now, Molly, calm down. I was just doing my prefect duties. Prof. Pryde asked me to inform the Gryffindor first years that they would be serving detention in the dungeons, cleaning cauldrons, and, er, other stuff," Arthur explained.

"Cleaning cauldrons?" Alex asked, her face becoming as disgusted as the boys.

"Yes. With the Slytherins also."

"Oh no."

The rest of the weekend was filled with tension. The girls were tense about the 'borrowing' of the potion, and the boys, of having detention with the Slytherins. Monday flew by, and soon it was time for detention.

"You have your purse, Alex?" Carrie asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Carrie, I do, and if you ask me one more time, I swear I'll knock you unconscious," Alex said in a sweet voice, though her eyes were as cold as icebergs.

"Uh, okay. I'll see if Lily is okay, okay?" She fled before Alex could say anything. When Alex was about to call her back the Marauders arrived.

"Ah, yes. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, if you four land us in another detention today, I will tell everyone your middle names, among other humiliating things," Alex said menancily.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sirius said, saluting her.

"Shut it, Sirius _Octavius._"

"Right. We better get going then," Sirius said and left the common room, followed by the rest of the boys and girls.

When they reached the dungeons they found the Slytherins waiting with Prof. Pryde.

"Very well. You will be cleaning the dungeons today. You shall divide into seven groups of three, each group will be assigned to a part of the dungeon. Now, the first group is, hmm, Bellatrix and Owens. The second is Narcissa, Evans, and Lupin. Then, Severus, Potter, and Black. Avery, Schlotsky, the other one, yes, and Heather. Pandora, Schlotsky, Rookwood. Williams, Bulstrode, Ella. Pettigrew, Parkinson, Nott. Bellatrix's group, you'll be cleaning the caludrons, near the student counter." Prof. Pryde continued giving instructions and the first group went to the stack of cauldrons. Each one grabbed a cauldron and Alex groaned.

"You know, Owens, I never really understood how you received the Hogwarts letter. I mean, they're are only supposed to contact people who actually have some talent, right?" Bellatrix said in a taunting voice.

"Not really. If it had been so, you would never have been contacted, since you have no talent whatsoever," Alex replied calmly, smiling.

"You think you're so smart, Owens, but all you really have is money. Not even looks. You know what you should do, Owens? Curl up and die."

"Ah, I forgot. You do have a talent. Acting like an idiot. But that's more of a characteristic among you guys who think are so great, right?" Alex said, ignoring Bellatrix's last comment.

"Why, you little-"

ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾

Meanwhile, Snape wasn't having as much fun as Bellatrix. In fact, he was almost cursing the two pests in front of him, had Prof. Pryde not put a spell that would summon him if any kind of magic was done.

Sirius and James, on the other hand, were having a marvelous time. Not only were they doing what they were born to do, serving detention that is, they were pestering the person they hated most in Hogwarts.

"Tho, like we were thaying, Thnivellus, do you like Potionth?" Sirius said with an exaggerated lisp.

"Shut it, Black and it's Thnape," Snape growled, for he hated people who joked about his lisp.

"Why, Theveruth, we were merely athking you a quethion! And we thought of a new nickname for you! Thnivellus! Did you like it?" James said, imitating his lisp perfectly. (What most people didn't know was that James had also had a lisp, but had treated it very soon, unlike Snape.)

"Potter, if you don't shut up I'll put poithon on this vial and force you to drink it."

"No, you won't, because Prof. Pryde put a spell that doesn't let you do that."

"Thpellth can be reverted."

"Of course, but not good spells like these."

"Then pleath leave me alone."

"No," the boys said in unison.

"Arg!"

ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾ï¾

Lily was feeling almost as terrible as Snape was. Not because of taunting or fights. It was just that she was spending detention. Remus was trying his best to cheer her up, but with Narcissa's constant 'hmphs' it was almost impossible. At least she didn't say too much. As soon as they started detention she had clearly told them that she refused to speak to dirt like them, so they shouldn't expect her to say too much, to which Lily rewarded her with a slap. It was probably because of the slap that she kept 'hmphing' too much.

"So Lily, what's your favorite class until now?" Remus asked, causing Lily to snap out of her daydreaming session.

"Charms, of course. I'm dying to get to the class which Prof. Flitwick will finally let us practice the levitation charm. What about you, what's your favorite class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. We haven't done much, but the topic is very helpful, especially in these days," Remus replied.

"What do you mean?"

"About?"

"You said that the topic is very helpful, especially in these days. What did you mean when you said that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Remus said, staring at her strangely, not noticing that Narcissa had stopped scrubbing the vials to listen to them, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Remus, I'm a muggle-born, I've just recently been introduced to the wizarding world. I don't know too much about what is going on. And nobody mentions anything to me. Sometimes I hear some cryptic things, but when I ask about it, everyone immediately has something to do. And don't lie to me, Remus, about what's going on. I hate being left in the dark."

"Left in the dark?"

"It's a way of saying that you don't know what's going on, but everyone else does."

"Oh. Well, uh, I don't know much about this. Alex and James probably know more, since their parents are Aurors. I'll explain what Aurors are in a bit. You see, for some years already this wizard, Voldemort, has been gathering followers to try to, uh, kind of conquer the wizarding world. And it's not good at all, because he's one of the most evil wizards since...sometime. What he's doing is he's killing a lot of people, muggle or wizard. He kills the muggles for coldbloodness, and the wizards whenever they don't want to become his follower. It's horrible, and there's only one wizard he's afraid of, and that's Dumbledore. Dumbledore is trying to do everything, but Voldemort is just too powerful."

"How awful! Why would someone do that? And what are those Auror thingies you were saying James and Alex's parents are?"

"I can't answer your first question, but Aurors are people who fight Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters."

"Your explanation isn't too bad, Lupin. Of course you left out some details, or perhaps you didn't know?" Narcissa said, smiling evilly at them.

"Shut up, Black," Lily growled.

"Ooh, the little mudblood thinks she can fight me..." For some unknown reason to Lily, Remus jumped on Narcissa as soon as she finished talking. Everyone stared at them before getting back to work. After that everyone was quiet, even James and Sirius stopped taunting Snape. Detention flew by and soon Prof. Pryde appeared to let them go back to their dorms.


	6. Chapter 6 Levitation Spells and Singing

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Chapter 6- Levitation Spells and Singing Potions

Alexandra spent the next morning rambling on how annoying Bellatrix is. Sirius and Peter were laughing their heads of at James imitating Snape. Carrie, Ellen, and Esther were in a terrible mood, and Lily and Remus were oddly quiet.

When they reached the dungeons after Herbology, Alex reached out on her purse and said:

"Yesterday I was so annoyed that I forgot to tell you. I got the potion. However there's only enough for doing this once, we cannot have any mistakes," She showed them a blue potion that was labeled 'Singing Potion' on a spidery letter.

"Oh, great! Tomorrow we can put it, our first period is DADA, and Prof. Hagan would go crazy if the four sang throughout the class," Lily remarked, laughing at the thought.

"Yep. Which reminds me, why did Remus lunge at Narcissa Black yesterday during detention? I'm not complaining or anything, thanks to him everyone was too busy staring at him."

"Oh, Narcissa called me a mudblood, whatever that is."

"SHE WHAT?" Alex shrieked with a horrified face, while people turned to look at her.

"She called me a mu-" Lily repeated with a puzzled look.

"I am going to murder her. I swear I'm going to murder Narcissa Black, and her sister," Alex kept repeating until Carrie told her to shut up and explain what was going on.

"Well, that little b-, I mean, monster, called Lily one of the worst insults in the wizarding world. It means muggle born, but it's a ruder way to say so."

Everyone remained quiet while this sinked in and Ellen finally said they should put some of the potion inside Narcissa's juice tomorrow as well. Alex pointed out, however, that even if they had enough potions, Narcissa would know it was them because we would obviously be angry at her and she'd think of a revenge on potions. Once more just as they were thinking of possible revenges, Prof. Pryde interrupted them, telling them to go inside the class and start their potions.

Towards the end of the class, a cauldron exploded. No, it wasn't Peters, surprisingly, or rather, not surprisingly, it was Narcissa's, who was drenched with a thick, puce colored potion. Alex was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably at Narcissa's screams, accompanied by the marauders. Prof. Pryde looked ready to murder the whole class.

"Miss Black, what have you done! When it's not Pettigrew, it's you! Why do you first-years have to explode a cauldron every week?"

"But Professor, it's the first time I exploded a cauldron, and-" Narcissa said, stammering, and looking completely not-Narcissa.

"That's what all of you say. It's a week-worth of detention, and you'll be serving it with Pettigrew."

"What? Prof., I didn't explode a cauldron this week. Yet. But still, it's unfair-" Peter started complaining.

"Mr. Pettigrew, it's up to me to decide what's fair or not what's unfair or not inside this class. And yes, you haven't exploded any cauldron, yet, but since I'll probably be too busy with other things, it's better to give you detention now, when I'll remember it. Now, everyone back to work. Miss Owens, would you like to go to a private room where you can laugh all you want?"

"No, thank you anyhow, Prof." Surprisingly, Alex stopped laughing long enough to say that.

The rest of the day was uneventful, though Alex did quite good imitations of Narcissa screaming when her cauldron exploded, much to the Slytherins dislike. The girls went to sleep with little misterious smiles, though the Marauders hardly noticed that; they were too busy thinking of new pranks.

The next mornig the girls woke up exceptionally early, much to thew dislike of Alexandra and Carrie. They went to the Great Hall as quietly as they could to find it nearly empty, except for a few Ravenclaws first years Lily recognized as Adelle Alton, a skinny girl with dark black hair and huge black eyes, Kiersten Lankston, a Scandinavian girl, who was as big as any boy, Jake Perry, a very cute boy with honey-colored eyes and honey-colored hair as well, and Cameron Locke, a scrawny boy who looked like he'd rather die than sit next to Kiersten.

Making sure no one was looking at them they put a few drops in the goblets the boys usually drank from, and proceeded to eating breakfast. The next part of the plan was slightly more difficult than the first. Alex and Carrie, who were known as the sleepyheads by now, were to pretend they were sleeping and make sure only the Marauders sat there.

About an hour later, the Marauders arrived at the Great Hall, and when they caught the sight of the girls 'sleeping' they all grinned mischievously and sat on the four seats next to the girls. James and Sirius turned around quietly, and counting to three on their fingers they shouted: "GOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEADS!" causing the girls to feign surprise and grumble a lot. (Carrie muttered something envolving Sirius and his mother that wouldn't be nice to repeat.) After the girls stopped grumbling, they left the Great Hall, leaving the laughing boys to drink their juice.

Half an hour later, Prof. Hagan, the DADA teacher, beckoned the students into his classroom, giving the Marauders warning look. Once everyone was seated he asked:

"Who can tell me what are the difference between a crup and a common dog? Mr. Black?"

"The di- _Hey dad, look at me, think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to planned?_" Sirius started singing Perfect, from Simple Plan, with a horrified look.

"Mr. Black! Do you, by any chance find it amusing to start singing when I asked you a question? 10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. _She paints her nails and she don't know, he's got her best frined on the phone!_" James also started singing, Flavor of the Week, American Hi-Fi, though he looked like he was about to ask what a phone was.

"Mr. Potter! You will serve detention today, with Mr. Black, and that will be 10 points from Gryffindor. Miss Evans, please."

"There's hardly any difference between a crup and a common dog, except that a crup has a forked tail, and it's incredibly ferocious against muggles."

"Yes, yes, excellent. 5 points to Gryffindor. Mr. Lupin, perhaps you could add a bit more information?" Apparently, Prof. Hagan had not noticed the girls laughing like crazy, and the Marauders glares at them.

"Well, _I never thought I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?_" Remus also started singing, Adam's Song, Blink 182, with a puzzled look.

"Why, I would like to know, are the boys all singing?" Prof. Hagan asked, still oblivious to what was happening.

"I don't know, Professor. Maybe they think it's funny," Esther said, when she managed to stop laughing.

"Hmm, perhaps I should send them to an empty class room so they might discuss the importance of paying attention in a class," Prof. Hagan mused.

"Yeah, Prof.— _All the old paintings on the tombs, they do the sand dance, don't you know, if they move too quick (oh whey oh) they're falling down like domino_," Peter, slow as he always had been, didn't realise that he would also have started singing. He was singing Walk Like An Egyptian, The Bangles. Prof. Hagan looked prepared to murder them, but instead made them go to the classroom next door.

Throughout the class you could hear parts of songs, including the macarena, Hey Ya, Outkasts, Uptown Girl, and Mrs. Robinson.(apparently they had started singing that when McGonagall had entered the room.)

After DADA class finished, they proceeded to Potions, Alex laughing histerically at the angry looks the boys gave her.

They entered the dungeons quietly and sat down next to each other. Prof. Pryde arrived and asked Remus what were the uses for a Forgetfullness Potion. Remus looked terrified, cleared his throat and began:

"_Blue moon, you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own_." Prof. Pryde's eyes narrowed to slits and he said in a cold voice:

"Mr. Lupin, do you think my class is a joke? 20 points from Gryffindor. Mr. Black, please."

Sirius looked equally terrified, and said, or rather, sang, "_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about, you're so vain, you probably think this song is about you, don't you? Don't you?_" Prof. Pryde's eyes narrowed even more, while the Slytherins all cracked up at Sirius's version of 'You're So Vain.'

"20 more points, and if one of you do that again it's detention. Yes, Mr. Potter?" James, forgetting for a second that he was also singing everytime he opened his mouth, raised his hand and began, "_Hey, uh uh uh, what I like about you, you really know how to dance, when you go up, down, jump around..._"

"MR. POTTER, MR. LUPIN, AND MR. BLACK, YOU'LL SPEND DETENTION WITH ME FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

"Er, Prof., they have detention today already," Lily said quietly.

"Then next week! Now, we've lost enough time for today, everyone start the Forgetfulness Potion, now!"

Throughout the class Slytherins made smart cracks about the boys little singing problem. They almost fainted with laughter when James started singing I Hate Everything About You, Three day grace, when Bellatrix passed through him.

After Potions, James jumped on Lily and Sirius on Alex. Remus took out a piece of parchment and Peter looked around to see if anyone was coming. He wrote, _Undo whatever you have done to us now! Since breakfast we've been singing stupid songs!_ Ellen smiled, and said, "Well, Adams Song, Flavor of the Week, I hate Everything About you, and Perfect are great songs. And what I like about you is more or less. Also, Peter singing Walk Like an Egyptian was soo cute!"

_James didn't even know what a phone was when he sang his little song!_

"Well, maybe he should study a bit more of muggle customs!" Esther said, outraged that James didn't know what a phone was.

_Just undo this thing!_

"Okay, but Alex has the antidote, so Sirius, let her go." Sirius let go of Alex, she grinned at him, and removed a vial with red potion inside. She told each of the Marauders to open their mouths and she dropped a few drops in each of their mouths. After a minute, James said:

"Great, now we can become murderers! And guess who's about to become our first victims?" The girls giggled and ran to the Charms classroom, with the Marauders after them. When they reached the classroom, they found that Prof. Flitwick hadn't arrived yet.

"Hello class. Today will be our first practical class. Last week we practiced the Levitation movements and enchatment, and I thought everyone was prepared for this. Everyone has a quill in front of you, right? So today you'll be levitating the quills. Remember, swish and flick, and the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_! You may begin."

The students stared at the quills for a while then started trying to levitate it. Behind Alex and Lily, who were seated next to each other, were Sirius and James had grinned at each other. They pretended to be trying to levitate the quill and after a while they pointed their wands at the girls in front of them. They did the swish and flick movement, and whispered the incantation. Suddenly, Alex and Lily were being levitated into the air. Alex started screaming, and Lily turned around to find Sirius and James pointing their wands at them. Curiously, a minute before Prof. Flitwick had left the room to go pick something up.

Peter started clapping for James as he made Lily go higher and higher, and Remus looked impressed at Sirius, who was making Alex turn around and around as she went higher.

Esther, Ellen, and Carrie had run to where James and Sirius were seated and had started trying to strangle the boys, which turned out to be a mistake, since the boys let go of their wands and Lily and Alex had come crashing down. Thanks to Remus's good reflex and excellent use of wand, he managed to stop both of the girls in midair. However, unfortunately for him, Prof. Flitwick arrived at the exact moment, with Prof. McGonagall behind him. Both looked absolutely stunned, and after a few seconds, Remus lowered his wand and both of the girls landed gracefully, though Alex's hair was very tangled, due to Sirius's exaggerated spell.

"Would anyone care to explain what is happening? First, Prof. Pryde and Prof. Hagan tell me that the Gryffindor boys were singing every time they opened their mouths, and now, when I come here to see if everything is fine, I see Miss Owens and Miss Evans flying, the Schlotsky's and Miss Williams strangling Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. The only one who isn't doing anything is Mr. Pettigrew," McGonagall said, her lips were only a thin line now. Prof. Flitwick looked horrified at his student's behavior.

"Professor, it's all my fault. You see, after the dungbomb insident, I wanted to get revenge. So I got some singing potion, from the student's cupboard of course. And this morning I put some of the potion in the boys juice, so they would sing everytime they opened their mouths. After Potions, they made me give them the antidote and now, as a form of revenge, Sirius and James levitated me and Lily. The other girls tried to stop them from doing so, but in the process Sirius and James let go of their wands, causing Lily and I to fall down. However, if Remus hadn't stopped our fall, we'd probably be smashed now," Alexandra said, her eyes downcast. Indeed, Alex looked guilty, but to those who knew her better, such as Sirius and James, knew she was pretending everything, and had just convinced McGonagall and Flitwick that they shouldn't give them detention.

"Well, Miss Owens, what you have done is a serious breach of Hogwarts rules. However, I will only take 25 points from Gryffindor, and you won't need to serve detention. However, you must promise me that you will try your best not to prank each other. And that applies to you four boys too," McGonagall said, her face filled with pity for Alex and Lily, who had almost been smashed to pieces, according to Alex.

"Thank you, Prof. I promise, and I'm sure the other girls agree with me, right?" Alex said, once more being falsely sweet. The girls nodded, though Carrie was staring at Alex as if she couldn't believe she was saying that.

"Hmm. It's almost lunchtime, so why don't you just go a little earlier, okay?" McGonagall said, glancing at Flitwick, who was nodding vigorously.

"Ah, yes, boys, I would like to congratulate on the excellent levitation spell you have done today, even though it was missused, of course," Prof. Flitwick said.

Once they were out of McGonagalls and Flitwicks hearing range, James and Sirius high-fived Alex, who smiled modestly, though gave Sirius a little pinch.

"That was brilliant, Alex. I always knew you were good at convincing people, but that was the greatest of your performances!" James said, apparently enthusiastic at the idea of having a colleague that could talk teachers out of punishments.

"But I don't get, if you're so good at it, why didn't you talk Pryde out of detention?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"Because I needed to get the potion, for our little revenge, remember? Oh, and thanks Remus, for stopping us in middair," Alex said sincerely.

"It's okay," Remus mumbled, almost inaudibly, flushing scarlet.

"You mean that was all acted out?" Lily said, unable to believe her friend could do such a thing.

"You didn't actually think that I would serve detention again when I was the victim, did you?"

"No, but... that's so false. I hate false people."

"Yeah, I don't like doing this either, but I didn't want Gryffindor to loose more points than it had already lost."

Lily remained silent, and they proceeded to the Great Hall for lunch in silence. Throughout lunch Alex, Sirius, and James fought about which prank was best, Remus, Lily and Peter discussed the classes(only Lily and Remus said anything, because all Peter did was nod and stare blankly into space.) Carrie and Esther and Ellen were deeply involved in a muggle methods vs. Wizarding methods discussion. The rest of the day was filled with tension between Alex and Lily, who refused to speak with Alex, and by the end of the day everyone was happy to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Exams and Vacation

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Chapter 7- Exams and Vacation

The next months were pretty much uneventful, except for the series of pranks coming from the Marauders and the girls, Quidditch games(the muggle-borns had found this games very interesting), flying classes(the boys bewitched the brooms to dance a weird little dance), and Remus's misterious disappearings once month(His aunt Riley died at least three times). The Gryffindor first years had become very popular, since they were constantly asking older students to help them with spells and potions. The only good thing the pranks were doing was helping them academically.

Lily soon became top on charms class, as she was always researching new spells. Esther was excellent in Potions, although Prof. Pryde didn't give her the credit she deserved, since he was always favoring Snivellus. Ellen wasn't very good at Transfiguration, but she had managed to become McGonagall's favorite. Carrie was very good in Astronomy, therefore giving the girls excuses to be out of bed at ten. Alex was perfect in DADA, being the top at class, closely followed by Remus.

The boys, however, also had their advantages. Sirius and James were the top students in Transfiguration. Remus was an excellent student in every class, and most teachers favored him. Peter, well, Peter had some talent in Herbology, but it wasn't much.

Most of the students in Hogwarts were staying for X-mas, some for safety, since everyone was afraid of Voldemort, or others, like the girls, just wanted to spend more time in Hogwarts.

Lily, ashamed to realise that she hadn't written to her parent, wrote a huge letter about what was happening in Hogwarts and asking if she could stay for X-mas. She borrowed an owl from Hogwarts, and on the next day, during owl post, receive a reply from her parents, teeling her she should write more, and that yes, she could stay in Hogwarts. They also told her that the Langley's had moved out and that a new family, the Thatchers, had moved in. They had a son Lily's age and they were wizards. Lily's mother told her that she would borrow their owl to send Lily her X-mas present.

Anyway, Christmas was approaching, and the girls were having a little meeting in the Gryffindor common room.

"I think we should stop it," Carrie was saying as she tried to paint her nails.

"Yeah, I'm kinda sick of all these pranks and things," Lily said, while she tried to write a Potions essay.

"Done then. We'll tell the boys today that we're sick of pranking each other, and we'll stop doing so," Alex said, doing nothing.

"But what if the boys don't stop pranking us?" Ellen asked.

"We won't do nothing. They just prank us because they want to see our reactions, but if we don't do anything..." Alex replied, yawning.

"Speaking of the devils," Carrie muttered, as Alex called the boys, who had just entered the common room.

"Yes, ladies?" Sirius said galantly.

"We wanted to tell you that we won't be fighting the little prank war anymore. We're sick of it, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't prank us," Lily said.

"What? But-but...."

"_No more pranks?_"

"You can't do that!"

"Er, isn't that a bit drastic?"

"_No more pranks?_"

The marauders had started speaking at the same time, each one of them with a devastated look on their face.

"Yeah, yeah. No more pranks, no, it isn't a bit drastic, and we can do this," Carrie said, clearly annoyed at the boys.

"Very well. We'll leave you alone. But you girls better not come begging to us for us to prank you," Sirius said, pausing a bit to see if any of the girls would say something. When they remained silent, with a questioning look on their faces, he 'hmphed', muttered something about not knowing the fun of life and walked away.

"Good-bye, girls!" Remus said in a departing tone, and a stunned James followed him as he left the common room. Peter looked at them, then ran to catch up with James.

"Now that that's done, who want's to play chess with me?" Alex said, and smiled as Esther said she'd love to.

The Marauders spent a whole week not speaking to them, and when X-mas arrived all they said was, 'Good-morning, and happy X-mas.' The girls looked at each other but procceeded to opening presents.

Lily received all kinds of wizard candies from Carrie, Ellen, and Esther, a package of dungbomb from Sirius, which said, _For the old times_, a package of nosebiting teacups from James, which Lily didn't find very amusing, but maybe she could use them in her house. From Remus, she received a charms book, and Peter gave her a box of chocolates. Alex's present was perhaps one of the most creative. It was a box of Chocolate Frogs which spelled out 'I'm sorry for having been false!' Lily smiled at Alex, who grinned back at her, and said, "You better take a picture of that, it took me forever to bewitch them."

Her parents present was a silver necklace with the letter L, and Petunia's was a thimble. She grinned, and remembered her own present for Petunia, a stick.

All in all, they had a great time opening presents. The marauders forgave them for their 'betrayal' and they had a snowball fight, which the boys won. They all went to bed happily late at night, not wanting the day to ever finish.

The rest of the holiday flew past them, and they were all groaning at the beginning of classes, except for maybe Lily and Remus, who were eager to begin the more difficult things.

The next couple of months were uneventful, but soon the dreaded exams were upon them. Even the Marauders were found studying, though they weren't doing it very well, since they spent most of the time trying to figure out what Remus was doing once a month. The girls were going crazy. During a little study session, Alex started reciting all the names and compostions of the potions she knew, and Lily muttered, "If she's like this during our first years exams, imagine during the OWLs." To which Alex retorted, "Well, Pryde doesn't like me too much, so I better study the best I can to pass the test!"

Lily had to agree with her. During the potions exams, which they were supposed to be brewing a Forgetfulness Potion, and they weren't allowed to ask the ingredients. Lily saw Peter sweating profusely, and felt pity for him. _Maybe if I whisper the ingredients to him... _Lily thought, but immediately dismissed the idea when she saw Prof. Pryde telling Bellatrix off for trying to cheat.

When the bell rang, Lily panicked for a minute. Her potion was a strange, acid green colored potion. It was actually supposed to be a pasty, purple potion. She looked at Alex's and saw hers was the same color. She shrugged and poured a bit of potion in a vial. Prof. Pryde snorted when he saw the girls potions, and Alex smiled at him.

Their next exam was charms, which Lily was sure she did very well. After that, they had DADA, which Lily wasn't sure she had done so well, but knew she'd pass at least. All in all, Lily thought she'd done well, except in Potions, where she was almost sure she'd failed.

Finally, the last day of school arrived. Everyone was happy since they had all passed. The girls, however, weren't too happy, for they would each go to a different place; they'd become very close friends during the past year, so it was almost unbearable to be away from each other.

Lily was going to spend her vacations in a tour around Italy, because her mother had recently discovered she was related, although very distantly, to some Italian family. Alex was going to France(She was very excited, because she was going to go alone, with her sister and brother, since her parents were going to stay there working), to visit her mother's relatives in Nice, Ellen and Esther were going to Belgium, and Carrie was going to Austria. The Marauders were all going to be in the same place, Denmark.

When the Gryffindors arrived at King's Cross, Alex and Sirius removed the Spellotape which bound both Lily's and James mouth; they'd spent the whole trip fighting. They exchanged good-byes, and each one left, only to see each other again on the beginning of the second year.

A week later, Lily woke up suddenly, realising that if she didn't get ready quickly she'd cause her family to be late on their way to the airport. She quickly took a bath, brushed her hair and hurried downstairs to eat breakfast.

There, she met an extremely irritated Petunia, who had tried to do everything she could to her hair, but it still looked like it Petunia had stuck her fingers inside an outlet and had been electrocuted. A minute later, Marisa and Nathan Evans joined them, both extremely well groomed.

"Are you all ready, girls?" Marisa asked cheerfully, helping herself to a buttered toast.

"Yes, Mum," said Lily's thirteen-year-old sister.

"Me too," Lily piped in, earning a glare from Petunia, who in turn received an equally evil glare.

"Girls, you've been together for only a week and you're already fighting!" Nathan said, irritably.

"Sorry, Daddy," Lily said innocently. Apparently, after spending an year with Alex, her uneasiness about lying had slipped away.

Finally, when everyone had eaten breakfast, checked everything, Lily had gotten Achilles, who was now very big, and stopped bickering, the Evans went to the airport. The whole trip was filled with anxiety, and Marisa's remark about how her relatives were. When they finally reached Rome, they found a small group holding a little sign with 'Evans' on it. Marisa nearly shrieked with delight.

As they got closer to the group, Lily analised the people curiously. There was a couple, the lady had dark red hair and emerald eyes, just like Lily's, and the man had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, just like Marisa. (Marisa had dark brown hair and green eyes, just like Lily's.) Three boys were standing nearby, and they all had dark hair and eyes. The tallest one, who looked like he was about Petunia's age, was looking bored, even though he was incredibly handsome. The other two were about six and seven, and were the cutest.

When the Evans got closer to them, they smiled at them, including the older boy, and Lily was sure she heard Petunia sigh. The man then said:

"You must be the Evans family, right? I am Agostino Domani, this is my sister, Belladonna Domani, and my sons, Giorgio(the oldest one), Luigi,(the seven-year old one) and Giovanni. We are very pleased to meet you," Agostino said in a slightly accented English.

"Hello! I'm Marisa, this is my husband, Nathan, and my daughters, Lily and Petunia," Marisa said excitedly as the Domanis smiled.

"They are all beautiful girls! Well, come on, let's go home, since you are probably all very tired," Belladonna said. Her English wasn't accented like her brother-in-laws.

The whole way to the house Marisa and Agostino talked about everything they could think of. Lily and Nathan looked at each other when Marisa started speaking very fastly, causing Agostino to stare blankly at her from the rearview mirror. When they arrived at the house, Lily looked out the window and saw Artemis, Alex's owl. What was strange was that she wasn't holding any letters. Apparently she'd know Lily wanted to write Alex a letter. Obviously needed privacy, since she didn't know if the Domani's knew about wizards, Lily excused herself, took out a piece of parchment and her quill and ink, made sure she locked the door and that Achilles was inside, and began composing a letter to Alex.

_Dear Alex,_

_Hi! I just arrived in Rome, and met my long lost relatives.... Mummy was going crazy during the trip. When we arrived at the airport, (it's the place where the airplanes land, remember when I told you about airplanes? No, of course you don't, but still, try, I'm not in the mood of explaining things.) the Domani's were waiting for us with a little sign that said 'Evans.' Belladonna, my aunt, I guess, has dark red hair and green eyes, isn't that curious? I thought Italians had dark hair and eyes! Agostino, her brother, also has green eyes, but he has dark hair. His sons, Giorgio, who is very handsome, Luigi, and Giovanni all have dark hairs and eyes, and they haven't said a word since we arrived, which makes me think they don't speak English._

_Anyway, I'm not sure if they know about the existence of wizards, so if you want to send me a letter, and I would appreciate that, please tell Artemis that she shouldn't be as noisy as she usually is. By the way, Artemis must be really smart, because she was waiting for me when I arrived, and I'm sure my family, not even Petunia, saw her. _

_That's about it, then. Whenever I have more news I'll try to send you owls, okay?_

_Kisses and Hugs,_

_Lily Evans_

Lily sealed the letter and gave it to Artemis. After waiting until Artemis disappeared, she left the room, to find her family in the kitchen, trying to learn some Italian dishes. Petunia looked completly desperate, since Giorgio had done his spaguetti perfectly. Marisa looked just as desperate, and Nathan looked completly out of place in the homely kitchen. She grinned to herself, and went to her mother's rescue.

Meanwhile, Alex was having much more fun than Lily. Her grandmother, who was just like her mother, had taken them to her beach-house in Nice, where the whole French side of the family was reunited. Alex, her sister, Audrey, and her brother, William, were the center of attention, just like Alex liked. The family was constantly remarking at how similiar to Viviane Audrey was, how Alex's blue eyes were a Beauregard trait and how William's smile was the most charming smile they'd ever seen. The only problem was the tiny detail that none of the Owens children spoke French very well.

The next day, they all went to Paris, 'four zee cheeldren to see aww ov zee beetiful places in Paris', as Alex's aunt had explained in broken English. After a lot of sightseeing, they went to Versaille, (Apparently the Beauregard family had a lot of influence over the French so they easily got to see it) and everyoned awed at the castle, including the Beauregards.

They went back to Nice a few hours later by Floo Powder, and Grandmère Annabelle promised them she would take them to the all-wizarding city as soon as Alex and Audrey(it would be Audrey's first year at Hogwarts) received their letter.

After bidding everyone good night, which took quite a long time, Alex ran to her room and began writing, just as Artemis arrived with a letter on her beak. She put the quill down, and ran to Artemis, who was dramtically pretending to be dying. Laughing, she got Lily's letter and smiled when she finished reading it. She began writing again, though it wasn't for Lily:

_Dearest Carrie,_

_How are you? I hope you're having a wonderful time in Austria! I'm absolutely loving my family and France! It's perfect here! Today we went to Paris, and I got to see the Eiffel Tower, it's fantastic! And later on we went to Versailles, which is just as perfect as Paris... Anyway, I'm kind of lost here, because my French is horrid, and my family's English is horrid, and we simply can't communicate with each other... Also, I don't have any young cousins! All of my cousins are about twenty years older than me! How unfair is that? _

_Oh well, I guess I'll have to live with that, right? Tomorrow we're going to go spend the day on the beach, and I hope I see someone young, or else I'll go mad! Oh, yes, and when I receive my letter my grandmother will take me to the all-wizarding city here in Nice. Don't ask me the name, it's a little complicated French word that I can't even dream of writing. No more news, sorry! Send you more letters when I can!_

_Love,_

_ïï¬ï¥ï¸ï¡ï®ïï²ï¡ï ïï²ï©ï³ï ïï·ï¥ï®ï³_

Carrie shrieked with delight when, two days later, she saw Artemis gliding down the air, holding a letter for her, from the hotel room. As soon as Carrie got the letter, Artemis took off, without a glance at Carrie's own owl, Aeneas. Smiling, Carrie carefully opened the letter. When she finished reading, she was roaring with laughter at Alex's sillyness. _Twenty years older than her! Ha! They must be at least five years older than her_, Carrie thought, acknowledging Alex's exaggeration.

She didn't have time, though, to reply to Alex's letter, since her mother was calling her frantically from downstairs, so that they could go sight-seeing around Vienna. Sighing, Carrie left the room, after hiding her letter so that the cleaning woman wouldn't find it. When she reached the lobby, she found her mother, short lady that had short black hair and small black eyes, accompanied by her father, a tall man with red hair and black eyes. Her mother smiled at her, and they left the hotel.

"I wonder, Jack, if there's a little wizarding alley here in Austria too, just like in England?" Her mother asked her father as they passed through a few alleys.

"I don't know, Rose, darling, do you, Carrie?" Her father replied.

"No, I don't know, but they probably have, since they have one in France too."

"Oh, how do you know about France?" Rose Williams asked.

"A friend of mine from school is in France, and she mentioned it on her letter."

"Ah..."

The Williams spent the rest of the day looking at interesting places, and whenever they saw a strange thing they asked Carrie if it was from the wizarding world, just to hear a bored no.

Finally, they reached the hotel, and Carrie excused herself to her room. She took out her writing materials, which she'd smuggled in her trunk under her clothes on the airport and began:

_Hullo Ellen and Esther!!!_

_How are you two doing? Vienna is ok, if my parents didn't keep asking me if every strange thing was wizarding. I'm pretty bored here, though I guess that must be the kind of feeling we all have after an year at Hogwarts. I hope I'm not beeing an idiot to my parents, it's just that I keep wanting to do magic and stuff like that, and I can't! It's frustrating, you know? I hope you're having a much better time than me, over in Belgium. Sorry, not much to write about, and I don't have time, got to go!_

_Yours,_

_Carrie Williams_

Indeed, the twins were having a much better time than Carrie. They were eating as much chocolate as they could, sight-seeing as much as they could, and doing just about everything. Her parents were giving them treats every second because they missed them a lot. One thing, however, they felt just like Carrie, was in the aspect of wanting to do magic every second.

After a lot of tiny adventures, which included getting lost all over Brussels a few times, they decided to write a letter to Lily:

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? Brussels is the best place! We're having the best time ever. And it's almost like being back to Hogwarts, because we've got lost quite a few times.... Mum and Dad are sick of it, though, so we're going back in a few days. A pity really, but it'll be good to go back to good old England. And because of that we won't be going to France(Mum and Dad had been thinking of letting us go to Nice, so we could meet Alex, and it had been okay with her family, but Mum was furious last time we got lost, so she said no) but that's life, right? So, how's Italy? We've received your other letters, and you still didn't show us a picture of handsome Giorgio! We do hope that at least when we get to Hogwarts you'll have a picture of him! Oops, Mum is shrieking at us! She wants us to get to the lobby immeadiately, so that's it!_

_XOXO,_

_Ellen and Esther Schlotsky_

Lily received the twins letter happily. She smiled when she read that they would be going back in a few days, because she was also going back in a few days. Lily also knew that Alex and Carrie were also going back in a few days. It would be interesting if they all arrived in the same days. She laughed histerically when the twins complained about not having a picture of Giorgio, which reminded her of how she had asked him why he was so quiet in a broken Italian(Lily always had been good with languages, and soon enough, she spoke a bit of Italian.) and he had laughed, and answered in perfect English, "Your Italian is funny, but it's good for someone who has been here for so little time. The reason why I'm quiet is because there isn't much to talk about, no?" She also remembered that she had almost murdered him on the spot when she heard him mocking her Italian.

A few days after receiving the twins letter Lily was packing her trunk, about the same time as Alex, Carrie, and the twins were. The Domani's drove the Evans to the airport and they all said good-bye. When Lily was leaving, Giorgio touched her arm and said, "I hope you have a good year in your school, Hogwarts." She whipped around and asked him how he knew about Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm a wizard too, and when I saw the owl on the first day you arrived, I knew you had to be a witch too. Petunia isn't one, is she?"

"No, I'm the only witch in the family, and you?"

"Me too. Next week I'll be going to the Italian wizarding school. Good-bye, Lily. I'll keep in touch."

"'Bye Giorgio. I'll keep in touch too." Lily smiled and turned. When she caught up with her family, Petunia glared at her and asked:

"What were you doing with Giorgio?"

"Talking."

Meanwhile, Alex was having some problems with her trunk. It was filled with her old books, so she could do her homework, and the new ones, since she'd bought everything in Granville, the all-wizarding town(Alex's thing about the name was mere exaggeration), her new clothes, her old ones, and all the new stuff she'd bought. She was about to scream in frustation, when her aunt Angelique appeared and made a spell that made things smaller and she was able to fit her stuff in the trunk.

"Alex, darleeng, pleez remember zat your parentz are both Aurors, and zat zey may be a leetle stressed out, especially your papa, since he 'as to wourk with that awful Meester Moody. Your papa is in ze verge of promotion, and he 'as been wourking 'ard for zat. If he is promoted, than he'll have to wourk 'arder steel, so pleez Alex, explain it to your leetle brothers zat your papa won't be around as much as he always is. Okay?" Aunt Angelique said all that in a very broken English, so it was a little difficult to understand what she said, not to mention that it didn't make much sense. Ever since she could remember her parents had always been busy, and it had been the same for her brothers. Surely they wouldn't notice a difference, unless...

"Aunt Angelique, has someone close to our family died?"

"Well, not yet, but..."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Viviane only told me that someone was in danger, and that she couldn't say anything else."

"Oh. Don't worry, Aunt Angelique, we'll be okay," Alex smiled and went back to packing her stuff, as Aunt Angelique left the room.

Carrie, however, wasn't having the same problems Alex was. Instead, her trunk had a huge empty space, right beside her clothes. She sighed, and remembered what the space belonged to. Her books, which she hadn't been able to smuggle her books.(Her mother forbade her, by telling her that they wouldn't be able to explain the magic books if a muggle found it.) Sighing once more as she remembered she had to do her homework still, she got all of her things and went to the lobby, where a taxi was waiting, among with her parents, who were saying good-bye to an Austrian couple.

She boredly got inside the taxi, sighing loudly and impatiently, until her parents became aware that they were taking to long and they hurried inside the taxi. When they reached the airport Carrie gave Vienna on last look, and turned around.

Ellen and Esther were running around the room looking for forgotten clothes and books while their mother shrieked for them to go quicker. Finally, when they were sure they hadn't forgotten anything, they ran to the lobby and into the taxi. The taxi rushed to the airport and the Schlotsky's ran to their gate.


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets and Slytherins

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Chapter 8- Secrets and Slytherins

A week later, the Gryffindors were all inside the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment. James and Sirius were staring at Alex's tan, Lily was telling Esther and Ellen all about Italy, Carrie was looking sullen, Remus and Peter were talking quietly, and Audrey, Alex's youngest sister, was tagging along.

When they reached an empty compartment, the Marauders, Lily, Audrey, Carrie, Ellen and, Esther all sat down. Alex was left standing up. She looked around, searching for space, and when she found none, she marched up to where Audrey was and said:

"Audrey, darling, why don't you go look for the lady with the trolley?"

"No, because if I get up, you'll get my place," Audrey said calmly. James and Sirius snickered.

"Well, you've forgotten that I'm not only your oldest sister, but I've done an year of magic, so up! Now!"

"No. Go find another compartment."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Audrey was being slowly lifted in the air, glaring at Alex, who was smiling smugly. When Audrey was a good six feet above the seat, Alex sat down, and told her to go look for friends, and another compartment. After glaring once more at Alex and asking for her to please put her down, Audrey left the compartment. When she slammed the door, the Gryffindors burst out laughing.

"Alex, that was plagiarism!" James said, revolted, but laughing anyways.

"Well, there's this Brazilian saying that says, "_Nada se tem, tudo se copia_," which means that everything is copied, nothing has true ownership."

"Funny, Alex. Which reminds me, is the prank thing still going on?"

"Yes!" the girls said in unison.

"Oh, but come on! What's the fun of life if there's no pranks?"

"James, just shut up, okay?"

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, and when they reached Hogwarts, they all mounted the horseless carriages. Before climbing it, Alex stopped, stared at the place where a horse should be, shook her head, and got in. Remus did the same thing, but shrugged.

The Great Hall was packed with people. The Gryffindors had to squeeze all the way to their table. They rushed to the nearest seats, and sat down, occasionally being squised by people making their way to meet friends. A few minutes later the doors of the Great Hall opened and a string of very nervous first years appeared. Audrey shook her fist at Alex, who smiled sweetly and waved. She grew silent, however, while the Sorting Hat sang. When he finished his song, Alex raised and eyebrow at Audrey, who in turn glared at her. Prof. McGonagall cleared her throat, and produced a list.

While people were being sorted, you could see Audrey sweating, a lot. Alex grinned, and gave her thumbs up. In return she received a rude hand sign. James and Sirius burst out laughing, earning reprementative glares from the teachers. When Audrey was going to be sorted, Alex smiled. It was clear that both of the sisters loved each other a lot, even if they had a strange way of showing so. Audrey put on the Hat. A few seconds later it shouted:

"Ravenclaw!"

Alex stared a few seconds at her sister, who was struggling to remove the hat. McGonagall calmly pulled it out, with a look that said 'this happens everytime!' and clapped politely for her sister. James whispered to Alex:

"Apparently, your sister is smarter than you. Or not as brave, my dear." Alex simply punched his face, causing him to double over in pain.

The Sorting Ceremony ended shortly after, and Alex and Sirius became engaged in a "Who eats the most food fastest?" competition.(James was in too much pain to do it too) Esther and Ellen were now telling Lily about their adventures. Peter was simply staring into space.

A while later, when everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. He looked grave, and his usual happy eyes were wary. He began:

"Welcome all! Before you go to bed I would like to say a few things. The Dark Forest is forbidden to all, and so is the Whomping Willow. Mr.Filch has a list of forbidden objects on his office. That includes Dungbombs," His eyes went to where the Marauders were, who just grinned innocently. "Also, the Quidditch tryouts are scheduled for this Friday. That would be all. Good night to all!"

Alex leaped from her chair, clutching her stomach, and went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"So, congratulations Audrey!"

"Hullo Alex. It is a pity that we aren't on the same house, but if the Sorting Hat wanted so," Audrey said, looking at her sister oddly, as if expecting her to blow up.

"Yeah. Well, good night! See you tomorrow!" Alex turned around and went to the Gryffindor tower. When she reached it she realised that she didn't know the password. She pressed her ear on the portrait, much to the Fat Lady's protest and heard people inside. _Oh great! I'm stuck outside until someone notices that I'm not there!_ Muttering curses to herself, Alex sat down against the wall and waited. After what seemed an hour, Remus climbed out of the portrait. Alex turned around and exclaimed:

"Oh Remus, thank god you appeared! I've been waiting here for ages! I mean, ever since the feast!"

"Er, the feast was five minutes ago, Alex."

"Oh. But anyway, what's the password?"

"Dungbomb."

"Right. Where were you going anyway?"

"To, er, the Great Hall. I think, er, I've dropped my wand there."

"I can help you look for it!"

"No, it's okay. I can look for it alone!"

"I will help you, okay?"

A few minutes later, Alex and Remus reappeared, Remus with his wand now(Ha had found it before they even got to the Great Hall) Alex was laughing histerically at something he had told her. They climbed into the Gryffindor common room, and found a grumpy looking James.

"Al—Alex! Er, there you are! Uh, where were you?" James asked unneasily.

"None of your business, James. Good night." Alex went to her dorm, but stopped before she opened the door, to hear James whispering, "...did you find it? The Slytherin common room, you dolt! No?" An odd look overcame Alex's face, but she entered the girls dorm anyway.

She found her stuff there, and as quietly as she could, for her friends were already sleeping, she put on her night gown, and went to sleep.

The next morning she was awakened by Lily, who was telling her that she better get up, otherwise she'd be late. Grumbling a lot, she took her bath, got her stuff and ran to the Great Hall. Alex sat down next to the girls, swallowed her food as fast as she could, just as the schedules were being passed.

"DADA first period! That's great!" Alex said.

"Yep. And Charms is the last period. Oh, no. Double Potions, with guess who? The Slytherins," Lily said.

"Well, Evans, you don't mind if I call you Evans, do you, Evans?" James said happily.

"No, _Potter_."

"Done, then. I'll call you Evans, and you can call me Potter."

"Whatever."

"Okay. So, at least during Potions we can annoy Snivellus, and those horrid twins, sorry Sirius, Bellatrix and Narcissa."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. That's what they are, horrid people," Sirius said.

"Wow, Potter. It amazes me how mature you've become after an year," Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks!" James replied brightly, not noticing the sarcasm. The rest of the Gryffindor's sniggered at him.

When they reached the DADA class, Prof. Hagan was already waiting for them. He hurried them inside, and said:

"This year I hope everything goes well. Which means, no _singing_ during classes, among other things, am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," the class said in unison.

"Very well. Today I have brought Cornish Pixies, which we will analyze. They're not really evil, but to learn how they act can be very helpful. The pairs will be, the twins together, Miss Evans, and Miss Williams together, Mr. Black with Mr. Potter and Miss Owens, and Mr. Lupin with Mr. Pettigrew. Each one of you will get one, out it inside the cage you'll find on top of your desks, and analyze it's behavior, as well as make a drawing of it. You may begin." Prof. Hagan sat down, and watched as each of the students got a pixie.

The beginnning of class was alright, but towards the end of class you could see the bored look on the Marauders faces. As discreetly as they could the girls edged away from the Marauders. Prof. Hagan didn't seem to notice anything, for he was reading a book with his mouth slightly open. The Marauders finally decided that analyzing the behavior of a motionless creature was pointless, so they, as quietly as they could, opened the cages of the pixies, and whispered some insults at it. The pixies, enraged, left the cages and began destroying the room.

It wasn't until one of the pixies threw a book on Prof. Hagans head that he noticed anything. Screaming at the boys, he hid under his desk. Lily, revolted at her teacher's attitude, said:

"Professor! Surely you will not allow that these creatures destroy your classroom, will you?"

"Dear girl, there is nothing I can do. There's no spell that stops the pixie, and I had brought them here hoping that these vacations had put some sense into the boys heads, but apparently I was wrong!"

"Professor, perhaps if you tried imobilizing them?"

"Er, that might work, Miss Evans." With that he got his wand and shouted an imobilization spell. The pixies stopped in mid-air, and the Marauders, who had been laughing their heads out became silent. Prof. Hagan stood up menancingly, and strode over to where the boys were. Alex was trying her best not to laugh.

"You four boys will have a week of detention and extra homework for a month! I will not remove any points from Gryffindor because Miss Evans here helped me stop this foolishness. Now, I want to make myself clear that I will not tolerate this, this- idiocy every single class. You may go," Prof. Hagan finished his little speech and he went back to reading his book, while his class picked up their things on the floor. Before Carrie left, she asked Prof. Hagan:

"Professor, what will you do about the pixies?"

"I'll take care of them. Now please go to your next class." The students left the classroom sniggering. When they were far enough from Prof. Hagan's class, Ellen burst out laughing. Alex stopped them, made the Marauder's kneel down, got her wand, and said in a grave voice:

"I know proclaim James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, also know as the Marauders, the official trouble makers of Hogwarts." While Alex said that, she tapped each of the Marauders on the shoulder, causing sparks to errupt from her wand every time she did so. That caused the Gryffindors to laugh even more.

"I'm honored, Alex. But since when do you have the authority to officialize us as trouble makers? Not to mention that that wasn't our best prank," Remus said, smiling as he said so.

"Well, I just think it's right for me, the oldest friend of the Marauders, to officialize you as the official trouble makers of Hogwarts. That didn't make much sense, did it? Well, anyway, it most certainly was not your best prank, but it was your first on your second year at Hogwarts, and since you practiced last year, in only made sense for you to be officialized this year."

"That didn't make much sense, either," Sirius said with a frown.

"Sirius, don't think about it. You don't suit thinking," Esther said.

"Miss Schlotsky, were you insulting me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I was as a matter of fact."

"Why, I am very offended!"

"That's kind of the idea, you know," Esther replied, and Sirius just stared at her, opening and closing his mouth several times.

"Anyway! We better get going to Potions, I wouldn't fancy getting late there," Ellen said as she walked away, followed by Lily.

The Potions class was prankless, though the Marauders almost killed the Slytherins during it because of their little snide comments. Snape had cured his lisp during the summer break, so James and Sirius couldn't mock him. He did seem rather smug about that, until Remus said somethings to him that he had probably been dying to say for ages.

The rest of the day was also prankless, but unfortunately they had a lot of homework. The Gryffindors second years found themselves stuck in the common room, writing a Potions essay.

"James, are you going to try out for the quidditch team?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Of course. For Chaser. Why?" James inquired

"Nothing, just curious. Are you going to tryout too, Sirius?"

"Yeah. Beater, though."

"I think you would do a great beater, since you have acquired an interest for hitting things."

"I did have a good punching bag, Alex dear," Sirius said winking at Alex, who shuddered as remembering something awful.

"Who?" Peter asked, not catching on the joke.

"Alex, you dolt. Don't you remember when we were kids and I would hit Alex and she would fall down and moan helplessly?"

"I never moaned helplessly, Sirius Black!" Alex said, revolted.

"You did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Ha! I can't believe I caught you on that one! I mean, that's the oldest joke ever!" Sirius laughed at Alex, but stopped when she got her heavy _Hogwarts, A History_ book and hit him on the head.

"When the little children have stopped fighting," Otis Wood said, the Quidditch captain.

"Wo-Wood?" Sirius asked dumbly, as if speaking to a hero.

"Yes, Black, it's me. Now, I couldn't help overhearing you guys saying that you wanted to try out for Quidditch, and I wanted to encourage you to do so. I've seen you guys play Quidditch, and you play very well. See you Friday," Wood turned and left, leaving two open mouthed boys.

The next week passed really slowly to Sirius and James, who were waiting anxiously for the Quidditch tryouts. The girls were all annoyed by them on Friday, because they kept asking what time it was every single minute. Lily finally exploded and said a few words to James, who simply stared at her, not really believing that someone could be angry at him. After Lily stomped away to her dormitory, Sirius said:

"Wow, I think you've managed to get on someone's hate list, James."

"Don't be silly, Sirius, Lily doesn't hate him, she's just annoyed because James kept asking her what time was it every second. Tomorrow she'll ask him to forgive her," Carrie predicted.

"Oh. What time is it?" James asked Peter.

"Five past five! You two better run, or you'll be late for your tryouts!" Peter exclaimed. James and Sirius looked horrified, and both of them bolted out of the common room, followed by Alex, Remus, and Peterwho were going to watch the tryouts. Ellen, Esther, and Carrie stayed in the common room, and giggling at the running boys, they went to their dorms, where they found a very red Lily.

Lily's face was completely red, except for her eyes, though they didn't help much. The contrast between the green and the red only made her face seem redder. Her hair also didn't help much, and if a cartoonist ever saw such a scene, he would have drawn steam coming out of Lily's ears.

"Hey, Lil, calm down. James isn't such an annoying prat," Carrie said, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"I know. I'm just annoyed because of the Potions class. Also, this morning, Tom Rawllins received a black letter. When he finished reading it, he was crying. When I asked Alex what that meant, she told me that whenever someone received a black letter, you could be sure it was bad news. The ministry always sent black letters to the next-of-kin to Voldemort's victims. And even though I didn't really know him, it kind of reminded me of the terror the wizarding families are going through. And all that added up to James annoying me caused me to blow up," Lily said, a tear falling from her eye.

"Oh, Lily, you're right! I didn't even think of Voldemort since we came back from summer break!" Ellen said.

"It's okay, Ellen, it's not your fault! It's that idiot's fault!"

"Which one of them?" Carrie said, pretending to frown, but doing an awful job at it.

"Both, I guess," Lily said, smiling. A minute later they forgot everything and broke out laughing.

An hour later they heard people on the common room. When they got their, they found Sirius and James being swallowed by a crowd, who were congratulating them. Alex was smiling proudly at them, like an older sister seeing her little brothers doing something good. When she saw the other girls at the stairs, she ran over to them.

"James and Sirius have both been chosen to be in the team! They were both brilliant! And I mean it!"

"Oh, that's great. We now have an excuse to get good places during the games," Esther said, remembering last year when they had to sit on the first row, and crane their necks to see anything.

"Yeah! Come on, go congratulate them. You too Lily, I know you're not hating him anymore," Alex pulled them to where Sirius and James were. Both of them were looking extremely smug.

"Have you come to congratulate us, ladies?" Sirius asked galantly.

"Why is everyone doing such a big thing about this?" Carrie asked.

"Because they were brilliant, Williams," Tobias Spinnet, Gryffindor's seeker, said.

"Still, why make such a big deal?" Lily asked, as she stared at James and Sirius.

"I'm just going to pretend I'm not hearing this, okay?" Tobias said as he walked away, a horrified look on his face.

"So, er, Potter. I'd like to congratulate you, and, er, say I'm sorry for what happened earlier, okay?" Lily said, looking at her feet.

"It's okay, Evans. And I'm glad to see you remembered calling me Potter!" James said, still looking very smug.

"Anyway, I need to do, some....homework!" Lily said brightly, and ran back to her dormitory.

"She isn't so weird with you girls, is she?" James asked.

"Nah," Ellen said.

"Oh."

The Maruaders were alone in their common room, and Remus was staring at the moon.

"Tomorrow is a full moon," he murmured to himself.

"What was that, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. C'mon, Remus, what are you hiding from us?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, really? Then how come your Aunt Riley died twice last year, and you didn't even shed a tear? And a family member of yours is always sick, once a month, usually on full moon. So unless you're a werewolf, which I-Oh dear," James said as he looked at Remus's face.

"You're right James. I'm a werewolf." The boys remained silent for a while, and Sirius asked, "When were you bitten?"

"When I was nine. My favorite book had fallen near the forest, you know how close to this forest I live, and when I was getting it, a werewolf bit me. That's why I disappear once a month."

"But...where do you go?" Peter asked.

"To the Whomping Willow. If you press this knob, it stills, and you can go into a tunnel. The tunnel will take you to this abandoned shack in Hogsmeade. Poppy, you know Madam Bonamy's asssitant, will take me there."

"Remus, don't worry, mate. We'll think of something to do so we can be with you during the transformations," James said, as he went to the dorm, followed by the rest of the boys

The next morning, when everyone was at breakfast, and it was time for owl post, two owls, holding very thin and long, appeared in front of Sirius and James. Two other owls appeared as well, these with letters on the beak. The one that stopped in front of Sirius had a scarlett letter on it's beak.

"Already? I asked Mum to send my broomstick yesterday, and she already sent it to me?" James said as he ripped open his package.

"Mine too. And that's even more surprising, given the fact that she hates me. Oh no. Now I know why she sent it to me," Sirius said, as he got the scarlett letter.

"Oh my! Is that a....Howler?" Alex asked in an astonished voice.

"Yeah."

"Then open it! I don't want to find out what happens if you don't!"

Sirius said nothing, just stared at it. Suddenly it began smoking and Sirius opened it immeaditely. A screeching voice suddenly said:

"_SIRIUS OCTAVIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BECOME PART OF THAT...THAT HOUSE OF YOURS TEAM? YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO COME TO MY FATHER'S HOUSE THIS CHRISTMAS, DO YOU HEAR ME, MISTER? AND IF I RECEIVE ANY MORE LETTERS OF YOU PRANKING ANYONE, INCLUDING THE TWINS, BELLA AND NARCISSA!_" the screeching voice kept going until a certain point, in which Lily, who couldn't stand the screaming anymore, used a ripping spell that caused the Howler to stop as it was being shredded to pieces.

"Thanks," Sirius said weakly, looking over at the Slytherin, where Bellatrix and Narcissa were laughing they're heads off, with some Slytherins, including Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin fourth year, who had had problems with the Marauders in the past.

"I didn't know Narcissa and Bellatrix were twins," Carrie said.

"Yeah, they are. They don't look too much alike though. It's okay, though, since I would never be able to stand two Bella's or two Narcissa's. Hullo, Andromeda," Sirius mumbled as his older cousin, Andromeda arrived, with her boyfriend, Ted Tonks.

"Aunt Clytaemnestra, eh? Bet she wasn't too pleased with the Quidditch, am I right?" Andromeda said.

"Yeah. What James?" Sirius asked James, who was looking pale as he read his own letter. James had been oblivious to the Howler, it was almost as if he heard them everyday. The odd thing was that Alex had acted the same way, and had continued eating.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Just that Uncle Robert, you know, Dad's youngest brother, well, he is endangered of being attacked by Voldemort," James said in a 'I-couldn't-care-less' manner, though you could see his eyes filling up.

"Let me see that. You know James, you're an awful liar. And I thought your Uncle Robert was in Brazil, studying the Amazon forest," Alex snatched the letter from James, who protested but remained quiet. Alex let out a little exclamation, and her face began to pale strangely fast. Andromeda, Sirius, and James jumped up, as Alex's eyes became glazed over. A few second's later, she fainted. The girls shrieked, and Prof. McGonagall ran over to the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall conjured an invisible stretcher, levitated Alex into it, and took her to the Hospital Wing, followed by the other Gryffindors.

Before they entered the Hospital Wing, Lily pulled James by his arm and asked:

"Potter, what was in the letter?"

"Er, it's horrible really. Alex's uncle, he's also an Auror, appeared at Alex's house yesterday, saying that he is on Voldemort's list. Now, Alex's parents cannot write her a letter, because the Death Eaters are probably watching everything that happens on the Owens' manor. So Mum wrote me this letter, asking me to break the news to Alex and Audrey, but I didn't have the heart, because that uncle, her Uncle Richard, is Alex's favorite uncle. He's the one that always baby-sittted her whenever her parents were away on some mission, which was almost every minute of Alex's life," James said, his face drenched in tears.

"Oh no. But, why were her parents always away?"

"Well, they're both Aurors. And they're one of the best, so they often go with Mr. Moody to some mission. Not even my parent's are called to go on these missions, and my parents are both of a very high rank."

"But, if it's Alex's parents who are really good, then why is Voldemort going after her uncle?"

"Because her uncle and her father are very close, and Uncle Eric(James and Alex aren't related, but the Potters and the Owens are so close that the children call the adults Uncles and Aunts), that's Alex's father, would probably fall into a great depression, making him unable to fight. Now let's get inside," James said and entered the Hospital Wing, followed by Lily. When they entered it, they found that Alex was already awake, and she was crying uncontrollably. The nurse's assistant, a young woman they all called Poppy, was trying desperately to calm her down, until finally James and Sirius appeared on her bedside, and began soothing her. If one looked, the person would think the three were brothers. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Audrey appeared, followed by a Ravenclaw second year Lily knew was Jake Perry. Audrey saw her sisted on bed, and went to her. She took hold of her sister's hand, and asked James what happened. Once more James explained what was happening, and Audrey looked shocked. She looked at her sister, and she too began to cry. Jake Perry sat next to the Sirius and James, and you could see that Alex's face brightened up a little bit. Apparently he was an old friend, though the two didn't have much time to spend together.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. His face looked sad, and as calmly as he could, he said, "Miss Evans, Miss Williams, Miss Schlotsky, Miss Schlotsky, Miss Black, Mr. Tonks, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, please go to your houses."

"But what about James, Sirius, and Jake Perry?" Carrie asked.

"Apparently they are calming Miss Owens down, so they might be useful here. Now I'm not saying that all of you are not useful, it's simply that they've known Miss Owens for a longer time, and have been through situations like this," Dumbledore said. The students sighed and went to their next class.

Lily and the other girls were quiet the whole day. When it was lunch time, they ate lunch quietly, and hurried to the Hospital Wing. When they reached it, they found that Audrey was also on a bed, sleeping. Alex was staring up, and James, Sirius, and Jake were seated on three armchairs, staring at Alex.

"Hullo Alex, are you feeling better?" Lily said cheerfully.

"Yeah. But you guys are probably thinking, 'Wow, this kid is like this when the guy has only received threats, imagine when he dies,'" Alex said bitterly.

"No, we're not. It's perfectly natural for you to act like that," Carrie said firmly.

Alex 'hmphed' and the girls rolled their eyes. Alex was alright, she was as stubborn as always.

"That's my girl," Sirius said, grinning.

"Shut it, Sirius, or else I'll say what I overheard." That cause Sirius to shut up.

"What did you find out, Alex?" Esther asked curiously.

"Nothing, just this old thing that Sirius here would never want anyone to find out."

"Hmm. So, are you going to classes on Monday?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Otis Wood let me participate on the Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"That's great," Lily said.

"She's been saying so the whole day. Now I better go, Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts now," Jake said as he smiled once more at Alex and left. James and Sirius mimicked him when he left, and Alex frowned.

"He's really nice, okay?" Alex said.

"Yeah, but just because he's twelve and he makes some seventh year girls fall for him he thinks he's the best," Sirius said.

"He does not do that!"

"Yes, he does. I mean, he's twelve going on twenty."

"Well, he is very handsome."

"You too?"

"But you and James are also very handsome!"

"Oh, I know that," Sirius and James said in unison.

The girls rolled their eyes once more, just as Remus and Peter arrived. They looked really smug, and began saying something, but realised they weren't alone so they shut up. Alex eyed them curiously, but said nothing.

. The girls and the Marauders spent the rest of the afternoon speaking. When Audrey finally woke up, Madam Agatha Bonamy decided that the two girls were okay, and told them to leave.

The next month was without any outbreaks, and on the Friday night before the Halloween party the girls were all gathered on the Gryffindor common room, talking quietly. The Marauders were someplace else.

"I hope the Marauder's are not up to something today. I doubt Alice Henton will ever forgive them for pranking on her last Wednesday," Esther said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Esther. They're pranking the Slytherins. Last month, on the HW, I feigned sleeping, just to think through everything. James and Sirius actually though I was sleeping, so they began discussing somethings. I happened to overhear two things. One, I cannot tell you, for I have sworn secrecy, and I could never break a promise. The other thing was that the boys have been planning to do this for a long time. They are going to put a lot of pranking objects all over the Slytherin common room, tonight, and then they're going to duel Snivellus," Alex said.

"They're going to do what?" Lily asked, horrified.

"Yeah, Remus and Peter found where the Slytherin tower is and they're going to get in and do what they do best."

"Alex, we must tell someone! They're probably breaking a thousand school rules!"

"If we do, they'll get expelled, Lily! Why do you think I was quiet about this?"

"Well, I'm going there!"

"How? You don't know where the common room is."

"I'll manage." And with that, Lily left the common room. When she reached the empty Great Hall, she thouhgt, "_Well, the Slytherins always come from that direction, so their common room is obviously near the dungeons_," Lily went on the direction of the dungeon, and to her luck, she found a Slytherin couple going to their tower, and as quietly as she could, she followed them to their tower. She heard them say "Blood" as a password and shivered as she entered the common room, which was empty. The couple went to their dorms, and left Lily alone, or so she thought.

When Lily was about to climb the dorm, an invisible hand got her arm. Suddenly, the Marauders appeared, and Lily saw that Sirius was holding her arm. James was holding a strange cloth.

"What are you doing here, Evans?" James asked, as he struggled to put the cloth inside his pocket.

"What's that?" Lily asked him, motioning towards the cloth, and ignoring his question.

"An invisibility cloak. It's one of the keys to our success as trouble-makers," James said proudly.

"Can I see it?"

"Not now. You still didn't tell me what you're doing here."

"Oh. Well, I'm here to stop the four of you from getting expelled."

"What?"

"Alex told me what you're planning to do, and I will not let you duel Severus or prank on the Slytherins."

"Watch us." James took out a huge rucksack that contained quite a few pranking objects.

"I'm serious, Potter."

"Really? I thought he was Sirius," James jerked a thumb at Sirius, who had already let go of Lily by now.

"Funny, Potter. Not. Look, why don't you just forget all of this, and-Oh!" Lily exclaimed as someone wrapped it's hand around her hair and yanked it. Lily was doing her best not to scream and give them away.

"Snivelly, let Evans go. She has nothing to do with our duel."

"She soils the Slytherin's tower by setting her mudblood feet on it," Severus said in a maniac way.

Lily was horrified with this and elbowed him on his shins, though she wasn't sure of how she'd done so. Severus let go of her immeadiately and Lily ran to the Marauders and said:

"If the five of you don't stop this foolishness I'll go right now to Dumbledore's office and tell on you!"

"Evans, shut it."

"Potter, I'm here trying to help you and you tell me to _shut it_?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Potter, I always thought you'd grow out of this immaturity, but apparently I was wrong! If you want to be expelled, fine with me! Just don't ever speak to me again, okay Potter!"

"Evans, it's not like you're saying...."

"Yes it is, Potter. Now get out of my way!" James obliged, and Lily stormed out of the Slytherin common room.

A few minutes later, Lily appeared on the Gryffindor common room. Alex and the girls raised their eyebrows, and Lily said:

"Oh, I found the Slytherin common room, alright. But that stupid blockhead didn't want to stop the prank, and they're probably duelling now. Also, I'll never speak to Potter again. I hate him."

"You might hate him alright, but you'll never be able to not speak to him," Alex pointed out just as the Marauder's appeared, followed by a very, very angry McGonagall.


	9. Chapter 9 Funerals

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Chapter 9- Funerals

"Miss Evans, can you please come here?" McGonagall said in a strained voice.

"Yes, Professor." Lily walked over to the Marauders, who surprisingly, were looking guilty and gloomy.

"These boys somewhat mentioned your name when they were found in the Slytherin common room a few minutes ago, and I was wondering if you could perhaps explain your participation on this idiocy, seeing as the boys refused to explain your participation," McGonagall said. Lily felt a rush of gratitude for the boys, but was still angry at them for mentioning her.

"Well, you see, I discovered today what they were planning to do, and I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"I see. May I ask how you discovered their plan?"

"Er...er, I overheard them this morning."

"Very well. Thank you, Miss Evans. Follow me boys." The Marauders followed her to their doom and glanced at Lily for what they thought was one last time. She was staring at her feet.

"Thanks, Lily, for not mentioning me. I wonder what McGonagall will do to them," Alex said, looking at the portrait hole.

"Dunno. Though she's probably going to put them in separate detentions. I guess I'm going to sleep, okay?" Lily smiled at the girls, and went to her dormitory.

Meanwhile, James and Remus were talking quietly, as they tried to devise a way of getting Sirius and Peter, who were on the upstairs room.

"Well, we cannot scream to them because these wretched floors are like three feet thick(A/N: I don't know if British use the metric system, like us in Brazil, or the feet system, whatever that is called, so don't complain if they do use the metric system!), so there would be absolutely no way of them hearing us," James said, looking all over the room for an opening.

"James, why do you think McGonagall put us this far from each other?" Remus asked his friend, as if speaking to a simpleton.

"So that we won't run away while we're supposed to be cleaning these stupid cauldrons."

"Well done, Jamsie-poo! So you do realise that the chances we do get out are none, and even if we can, we won't be able to do the same thing for two weeks. Someone will be bound to notice."

"There must be away!" James removed a mirror he had begun carrying in his pocket so that people could see his supposedly wind-blown hair.

"James, what's the point of ruffling your hair if the Quidditch season has not begun yet?" To which James glared at him.

"I've got it! And I'm sure Sirius is thinking the same thing I am," James said suddenly.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Sirius also carries a mirror just like this one around. And they're both the same exact shape and size, so I'm sure there must be a way of connecting them, just like Priori Incatatem, but just a little different."

"Who told you about Priori Incatatem?"

"Dad. Anyway, do you know a spell?"

"Yeah, but the question is, does Sirius? And how do you know he's thinking the same thing you are?"

"I can hear someone dropping things upstairs, and depending on the noises, the noises mean words. And he told me what he had thought of."

"So you and Sirius are not simpleton's like I thought. Impressive."

"Remus, if I need sarcastic comments about my intelligence I'll just ask you, okay? Now tell me what is the spell."

"It's quite simple actually. Just point your wand at the mirror, and say, 'Conetius!' I reckon that if you pretend it's Transfiguration, you could do alright."

James tried doing so, but Remus stopped him and said, "No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong. The pointing is alright, but you say, 'Co-_ne_-tius!' not '_Co_-ne-tius!'"

"Right." James tried it again, and suddenly Sirius image appeared on the mirror. Smiling, James asked Sirius how he knew what the spell was and Sirius replied, "I didn't really. It's just that when I was eight Mum made me take Latin classes, and happened to remember that conetius meaned connect, so I tried pointing my wand at the mirror, and ta-daa! I see this ugly monkey staring at me."

"Funny, Sirius. Not. Look, this is the plan. Remus and I will pretend to be going to the loo, and five minutes later, the two of you do the same. If McGonagall notices we just say that our lunch didn't agree with us."

"That's brilliant. Except that no one will believe us. Except maybe Alex, but she doesn't count."

"C'mon, Sirius, mate. Do you want to be stuck in here every night for two weeks?"

"Okay, James. But if it earns us another week-worth detention, I get ahead on the detention competition, okay?"

"Yeah. We're leaving now." James pocketed the mirror and both he and Remus left the room, after casting a cleaning spell on the cauldrons. They ran to the common room, and about five minutes later, they met Sirius and Peter. High-fiving each other, they went to bed.

The next morning, when James sat down on the table, Lily promptly stood up and went to her next class. That went on for a while, but on the day that Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw, no matter how much she hated James, she went to the game, which was, after all, the first game of the season. If they had luck, they would win the cup again this year, and make up for the Marauders points.

The Quidditch pitch was packed, and the Gryffindor second years ran to the top row, where they could see everything. Alex had been in doubt if she cheered for Ravenclaw, since Jake had managed to get in the team, or Gryffindor. She'd finally settled for Gryffindor and was wearing red and gold, as well as holding a roaring baby lion. McGonagall didn't allow her to keep that, though, because the baby lion had begun biting people. The Gryffindor team entered the pitch, and the second-years saw Sirius's and Jame's slighlty green face. They laughed at the sight, just as the Ravenclaw team appeared. Tyler Jordan, a Gryffindor fourth year, was announcing the players. A few second later, Madam Hooch appeared and released the Quaffle.

"And Potter grabs that Quaffle. He passes it to Bell, who passes it to Johnson, back to Potter, and HE SCORES! Ten zero to Gryffindor! Oh no! Clearwater just hit a Bludger at Potter, and it hit him squarely on the back! He says he's alright, and goes right back to the game. Arg, no! Ravenclaw in possesion, Stebbins, Perry, Timms, back to Perry, he sends the Quaffle and...and Wood saves it! Ha! Black just hit a bludger at Perry, who probably broke his ankle, but he too continues playing," Sirius grinned at Alex as he flew near them, and she glared back at him. The game finally ended when Spinnet, the Gryffindor seeker, caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won 180 to 30.

As soon as Jake lept of his broomstick, Alex was beside him, helping him to the Hospital Wing. Carrie went to Sirius, who was laughing at the sight.

"Alex asked me to tell you that you better start running because as soon as she get's her hands on you, you'll be dead meat," Carrie said, grinning at the boys.

"My, isn't Alex darling violent! I was just playing the game, the fact that I don't like Perry had nothing to do with the Bludger," Sirius said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yeah, Sirius we'll pretend we believe you. Now what is that you have in mind?" Remus said, his grin as mischivous as the one the other Marauders had on.

"Well, I was thinking of doing this...."

Twenty minutes later, Alex climbed the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. When she realised what she was seeing she almost fell back with shock. The Marauders had bewitched teddy bears to sing something she didn't quite realise what it was. When she got nearer them, she paled, for now she understood exactly what they were saying. They were singing, _"Alex and Perry, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love...."_ Trying her best to remain calm, Alex shrieked, "JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, AND PETER PETTIGREW COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Curious looking Marauders appeared. When they heard the teddy bears, they broke out laughing.

"Well, well, Alex, I never thought that you and Perry..."

"Oh dear! When is the wedding?"

"Perry and you? You deserve better, love."

"STOP IT! I am not having an affair with Jake, there isn't going to be a wedding! I'm twelve for heavens sake!" Alex shrieked.

"Ooh, Alex, you have to start controlling your temper, you know? I know this excellent psychiatrist who might be able to help you," Sirius said.

"I do not need a psychiatrist! You sick-minded boys need! Stop these stupind teddy bears right now and I might not hurt you guys to badly." Just then, the portrait whole opened and Tobias Spinnet, who hadn't noticed the teddy bears, said, "Hey, Owens, Perry wants to speak to you outside. He says you forgot something and he wanted to give it to you personally... What's this awful singing?" Tobias paused, just as the teddy bears had begun singing again. Alex turned to the portrait hole to find a blushing Jake outside. She groaned and left, slamming the door behind her.

A few minutes later it reopened and Alex began running after the boys, who were all laughing histerically. She jumped onto Sirius and began pounding her fists at him, while he laughed even more.

Finally she stopped beating him up, and stood up. Alex recomposed herself, and told them that she would let that pass, since Jake had understood everything, but if they did something like that again they would pay dearly.

The next months passed quickly. Soon the Christmas holiday arrived. It was on a week before Christmas Day, during breakfast, that Alex and Audrey both received a black letter. They choked at their juices, and with tears on their eyes they opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Miss Owens,_

_We're sad to inform you that last night, at precisely 11:33, Mr. Richard Owens passed away. His body was found by your father, Mr. Eric Owens. His funeral will be held next week, on Christmas Day. If you present this letter to your headmaster he'll allow you to attend to the funeral, even if the Hogwarts Express has already left to take the students who are going away on vacation._

_Yours,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

Alex gasped at the letter, and fainted, though this time no one was there to hold her. She hit her head on the stone floor, and at the Ravenclaw house, Audrey had done the same. James and Sirius jumped, and Remus snatched the letter. He read it out loud, while James and Sirius tried to carry Alex. Jake appeared holding Audrey, and asking them what had happened. The boys told him that the girls uncle had died, and that they should take them to the HW. Jake nodded grimly and with a lot of effort, carried Audrey.

When they arrived at the HW, Dumbledore was already there. He looked at the girls with a sad look and motioned the boys to put them on the beds. As soon as Jake put Audrey down, he hurried to Alex's side, trying to help the boys put her down. The HW door opened once more, and the Gryffindor girls entered, followed by a friend of Audrey's, Rena White. Rena hurried to Audrey's side, and the girls to Alex's. Madam Bonamy and Poppy apeared at that instant, and while Madam Bonamy went to Audrey's bedside, Poppy went to Alex's. Dumbledore hovered near Alex's bedside.

After half an hour of analizing the girls, both of the nurses decided that nothing was wrong with them, excpect that when they woke up they would feel a horrible headache.

Suddenly, Alex began convulsing. Her body became rigid and was trembling a lot. Everyone panicked, including Dumbledore and the nurses, who had never seen convulsion, as it was usually a muggle thing. Alex began screaming her head off, and Jake rushed to her side. He began saying soothing things to her, and her screams soon stopped. Her convulsion, however, did not. Sirius and James caught on on Jake's trick, and began saying nice things as well. Soon enough, she stopped, and opened her eyes, a terrified look on her face. She turned around quickly and retched noisily on the sink.

"What-what happened?" She asked shakily.

"You fainted when you received the...letter, hit your head on the floor, and started shaking like mad, and screaming your head off. Jake managed to stop your screaming, but James and I had to help him to stop the shaking. Then you vomited your breakfast, which was really-" Sirius said.

"Spare me the details, Sirius. Funny, though. I don't remember shaking, though I do remember vaguely of hearing screaming."

"Well you should, you almost blasted my ears off-" Sirius was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Alex, did you see anything while you were, er, sleeping?"

"Yes, Professor. It was a strange dream, really. I-I appeared on this dark room that I vaguely recognized. Inside it were seven people, six of the hooded. The seventh was my uncle, Uncle Richard. One of the hooded people, a tall man with dark, red eyes, was holding his wand, pointing at my uncle. The other five were tied by an invisible rope, which I suppose my uncle did. Uncle Richard and the hooded man were discussing, when suddenly there was a flash of green light, that's when I heard the screaming, and the next thing I saw was my uncle, alone, sprawled on the floor, with his eyes open, staring at me," Alex said all that really fast, and her face was covered in tears. Her beautiful blue eyes were now swollen and red.

"So you think you saw your uncle die?" Dumbledore asked her, staring into her eyes. Alex merely nodded. "Well, that is very odd. Usually when people have visions, it before or during the event, and you saw everything after. Odd, very odd."

"Professor? Was the hooded man Voldemort?" Poppy and Madam Bonamy gasped at the name, but Dumbledore nodded. Just then Audrey woke up, getting the attention of everyone. Alex sank into the bed and closed her eyes, and soon enough she was sleeping.

The next morning, all of the Gryffindors appeared next to Alex's bedside, followed by three strangers and Dumbledore. The adults were a couple, followed by a boy, and they were Alex's family. The lady, a tall lady with strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes, Lily recognized as Viviane, Alex's mother. The man, a tall man with tawny hair, like Alex's and a face remarkably like hers, was probably her father. He had the saddest look on his face, as if no one could stop his grief. The boy was a replica of his father, though he looked puzzled to see his older sisters on the HW.

Alex opened her eyes and when she saw her parents she jumped up and hugged her father, not letting go for a while. She did the same to her mother, and to her borther she simply smiled at him, and gave him a piece of chocolate that Madam Bonamy had asked her to eat. He grinned at her, the most charming smile Lily had ever seen.

"Lily, Carrie, Esther, and Ellen, these are my parents, Eric Owens, Viviane Owens and little William Owens. Mum, Dad, Will, these are my friends, Lily, Carrie, Esther and, Ellen. Jake, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter you already know, right?"

Alex's parents nodded at the students, and James stood up to hug them. Viviane smiled at him, and went over to Audrey's bed, where Audrey was still sleeping. Alex hugged William and sat down with him on her lap.

About two hours later, Alex and her family left to go to their house, until Christmas. The Gryffindors hugged Alex and said a few comforting words. She smiled widely at them, and left.

The next few days were very gloomy. It was strange that Alex wasn't there, even if it was for only a few days. Lily decided to write to her parents, and when the common room was nearly empty, she got a bit of parchment and began writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hullo! How are you doing? I'm writing this letter to say hello and happy Christmas. A few days ago, Alex's uncle, (Alex is a friend of mine) died. His funeral will be held tomorrow, during Christmas. Isn't that sad? Everything here is okay, the classes are excellent, and I'm having the time of my life here. Well, I don't know what to say anymore, so I guess that's it._

_Love,_

_Lily_

The next morning Carrie woke everyone up, which was quite a surprise. They hurried down to the nearly empty common room(almost everyone had gone home) to find the boys there already. They hadn't opened their presents yet because they wanted to wait for the girls.

The girls laughed at that and attacked their presents. Lily loved all of her presents. Carrie had given her Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Esther and Ellen had given her chocolate, Peter gave her a huge stack of chocolate frogs, Sirius gave her a frisbee, though Lily was sure she didn't want to play with it, James gave her Fizzing Whizbees, Remus gave her a book, her parent's gave her a jewerly box, and Petunia gave her nothing. When the Gryffindor's were going to the Great Hall, Artemis, Alex's owl, appeared carrying a lot of parcels. She dropped everything and flew away.

Curiously, the Gryffindors gathered around the parcels. Each one was labeled with a name, and Lily picked hers up. Inside was a very thick book, filled with interesting spells. When she opened the book, a note fell out. It said, "_Hullo Lily, how are you? The funeral is going to be in a while, so I must hurry up. Just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, Alex._" Lily smiled at the note, pocketed it, and went to the Great Hall, with Carrie next to her.

After breakfast, the Gryffindors went outside and began a huge snowball fight. The boys won the fight in the end, so they made the girls walk around school with horrid pink cardigans. All in all, Christmas was excellent.

The next day the girls were surprised by Alex, who had appeared suddenly on their dormitory. Her eyes were a little bloodshot, but she looked happy. Pressing a finger to her mouth, she slowly crept to the boys dormitory. When she got there, she began screaming, "Get up, you lazy boys this instant! I have not raised you for you to sleep all day! Now, now, now!!! Get up!"

The boys reaction was very funny. James paled at the sound of Alex's voice, and fell of his bed. Sirius jumped about five feet on the air, Peter began praying, and Remus looked at Alex with his eyes all glazed up. When James recovered himself, he said:

"Geez, Alex, did you have to imitate Mum? It's bad enough having her at home, screaming like that, now you have to copy her? Though, I must say you imitation was perfect. I could swear she was here."

"Yeah. When you began screaming, I thought, 'Oh no, what is Aunt Catherine doing here?'" Sirius grumbled.

"I know, I do imitate her quite well, don't I?" Alex said smugly.

**A/N: Hi everyone!!! I've changed the story a bit, by making Ted a sixth year, so the chapters are all changed. I'd like to thank the reviewers and say that chapter 10 is on the way, although I don't have much time to finish it, since my Algebra teacher gives me homework every single day. Thankfully the school has made a new rule that no homework should be given during weekends, so I'll have more time to work on the fanfic. Thanks again to the reviewers, and bye!!**

**P.S.: If anyone can draw(I suck at drawing) can you please send me a drawing of the MWPP era, so that I can use it for the fanfic????**


	10. Chapter 10 Animagi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK owns.

Chapter 10- Animagi

A few weeks later, the Marauders were wandering alone around the castle. Suddenly, Sirius stopped, causing everyone to fall out of the Invisibility cloak. Cursing a lot, James stands up, and asks Sirius:

"What is it this time, Sirius?"

"I'm a genius!" Sirius said brightly.

"Good for you. Now please don't tell me you made us fall down because you think you're a genius."

"No, no, no! I just had an idea of how we can help Remus here."

"Oh?" Remus said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Werewolves don't harm animals, so I was thinking, then why don't we become animals?"

"You mean Animagi?" James asked Sirius.

"Yes. And since we're top in Transfiguration it would be very easy to become Animagi."

"You know, I think Sirius finally had a good idea," Peter said.

"Yeah."

"No. You won't go to Azkaban because of me," Remus said.

"Remus, it's for your good okay? And I liked the idea, and you know how no one can stop me when I like something," James said.

"Oh dear."

The next few months the Marauders were excessively hiperactive. McGonagall had to curse them quite a few times so that they would stop bouncing off the walls during Transfiguration. They were even worse during Potions, where they kept 'accidentally' throwing their potions over Snape. Luckily, Sirius and James(who were even worse than Peter and Remus) had Quidditch practice, so they could use all their energy for it.

What was even more suspicious was that they were often found in the library, and that they could never be found in the Gryffindor common room, as they were always mysteriously missing. Finally Alex got sick of wondering where they went every night, and after asking her mother to send her her Invisibility Cloak, she followed the boys, or rather their noises, since they were wearing James's Invisibility Cloak, out of the common room one night. She was surprised to find them going to the Whomping Willow. She watched carefully as Remus got a stick and pushed a knot with it, causing the Willow to stop moving. The boys then disappeared, and as soon as Peter's cloak disappeared from sight(James had gotten the Invisibility Cloak once they arrived at the Willow, so they were all visible now) the Willow began thrashing again.

Grabbing the same stick Remus had used, Alex pressed the knot and when the Willow stopped moving she saw a tunnel. Squeazing herself in, she walked a while, and then found herself inside a little house. The furniture of the house was completely destroyed, and when she turned around, she saw a stair case. When she climbed it, she saw a closet filled with books about....Transfiguration? _This is very strange,_ Alex thought. After walking past the closet, she found the Marauders, all gathered around a very thick book, about Animagi.

"Do I dare ask what you boys are doing here?" Alex asked as she removed her Invisibility Cloak.

"A—Alex? What a pleasure to see you, love!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, cut the cr-"

"Alex! Are you swearing? I'm shocked!" James said, feigning surprise.

"You too, James. Now, explain everything."

"Okay. It's like this. You know that Remus is werewolf, right-" Sirius began.

"She does?" Remus asked sharply.

"Yeah, that tricky witch was pretending to sleep, when she fainted, and James and I were talking about that, when Jake left to go to the loo, and she overheard everything. Anyway, Alex, werewolves don't hurt animals, right?"

"Yeah...and your point is...."

"We've decided to become Animagi, so that we can help Remus."

"What?"

"You heard them, Alex. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me," Remus grumbled.

"But that's genius! You know what, I'm going to become one along with you guys. But you must swear that you'll never tell anyone, not even a soul!"

"Okay, Alex, but why?"

"Because when I become and Auror, my form will help me catch the Death Eaters, or at least spy on them."

"Oh. Shall we begin then?" Peter said.

After the exams, the second years were given something to think about. McGonagall had announced that the second years should choose extra classes.

"Can we drop Potions?" Sirius had asked the Gryffindors while they were choosing the subjects.

"No. I asked McGonagall, and she began screaming at me," Carrie answered.

"Hmm. What do I choose, Muggle Studies or Ancient Runes?" Alex mused.

"Ancient Runes, definetely. What's the point of having Muggle Studies, if you can simply ask the girls whatever you want to know?" James said.

"To learn, James, something that you're incapacitated to do. But I guess I'll choose Ancient Runes, it'll be an excuse to got to Egypt, and Care for the Magical Creatures."

"Aren't you going to do Arithmancy?" Remus asked.

"You wouldn't catch me dead in an Arithmancy classroom. Please don't tell me you're going to do it."

"Yes, Mum sent me a letter forcing me to do it."

"Oh. What about you, Lily?"

"Ancient Runes and Care for the Magical Creatures. Everyone is going to do those."

"Hmm."

Finally the summer break arrived. When the student's arrived at King's Cross, Alex told everyone that if they wanted to they could all go to her house. Lily smiled, and said she'd ask her parents.

"Lily dear, over here!" Lily turned around to find her mother, Marisa Evans.

"Hullo Mum," Lily waved at her friends, and got into the car.

To Lily's surprise, Petunia was in the car as well. She looked at Lily as if she was maggot, and said:

"Listen here, freak. Today my boyfriend, Phillip, is going to eat dinner with us, and I don't want any biting teacups this year, okay?"

"Petunia, be nice. And Lily, Giorgio sent you a letter. It arrived yesterday," Nathan said from the driver's seat.

The trip back home went pretty much like that, and when Lily arrived at home, she went to her room. There, she sat on the window railing. To her surprise, she saw a boy about her age doing the same, next door. As she looked closer to him, she realised it was Lucas Thatcher, a Hufflepuff that was in her year. She waved at him, and he waved back, acknowledging her. Lily shouted:

"You're Lucas Thatcher, right?"

"Yes. You're Lily Evans?"

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It was your friend, right, that lost an uncle during X-mas?"

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go. My sister is calling me."

"Sure. See ya later!"

Lily waved once more at Lucas and hurried inside, where Petunia was shrieking her head off.

"What this time, Petunia?" Lily asked in a bored tone.

"I just wanted to tell you to please hide all your horrid little things somewhere so that Phillip doesn't see them."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't fancy your boyfriend looking through my school stuff," Lily replied dryly.

Lily went back to her room, and to her relief Lucas wasn't sitting by his window anymore.(She didn't like the way he'd spoken about Alex's uncle, and had been, for the first time, that Petunia had called her) Lily found the letter  
Giorgio had sent her, and to her surprise she saw it was just like a muggle letter, not a wizard one. Lily laughed as she read about his adventures and wrote a letter to him. She gave it to her mother, since she didn't have an owl, so her mother could mail it.

A few hours later the Evans were waiting in their living room for Petunia's 'lovely, adorable, and darling' boyfriend, in Petunia's words. Marisa and Nathan hadn't met him yet, as Petunia and Phillip had only started dating a week earlier. After making sure everything in the house was organized and that Lily had put her 'horrid things' aways, Petunia had gone to the living room looking, in Lily's opinion, horrible. First, she'd tried to curl her hair, but had failed horrible, leaving them somewhat soggy. Then she'd tried to fit herself in a dress that was probably two sizes smaller, not to mention that it was a pink(Pink simply didn't suit Petunia, although she loved it). Petunia wasn't fat, but she considered herself fat, and figured that wearing clothing that were a few sizes smaller would, somehow, remove her fat.

Marisa and Nathan, probably so they wouldn't offend their eldest daughter, said she looked dashing and that Vernon would definetely love her outfit. Petunia smiled, and when she turned to Lily, her smile quickly disappeared from her face. Lily looked at her clothes, which was a pair of jeans and a green shirt that Lily knew looked nice in her, and said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing really, just that your outfit is horrible!" Petunia shrieked.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" Lily said.

"There a hole in your jeans!" Lily groaned, and thought, _Well, trust Petunia to find holes in someone's clothes!_

"I'm sure Phillip won't notice it, Petunia," Marisa said quickly, just as the doorbell rang. Lily smirked at Petunia, since she couldn't discuss the holes in Lily's jeans with Vernon right next to her.

Now, whatever Lily was expecting of Phillip, she most certainly wasn't expecting what she saw. As soon as Petunia opened the door, Lily felt a wave of shock go by her. Phillip was the most hideous, grotesque person, if he could be called so, Lily had ever seen. Which was a lot, as Lily had seen many hags throughout the school year inside her books. First off, he was way too skinny. Secondly, his clothing were completely wrong. Who wears a black tuxedo and a purple shirt underneath? Not to mention his _bowtie_ underneath his long chin. Thirdly, he had the biggest and grossest pimples Lily'd ever seen. Marisa almost cried when she saw him, but that was probably because she'd bumped her foot on the way to greeting Phillip, since she would never be caught dead criticising someone because of it's looks.

After, reluctantly of course, Lily greeted him, the Evans and Phillip went to the dinner table. Lily sat next to Petunia, who was thankfully sitting right next to Phillip. Dinner was practically unbearable, and as soon as Lily got the chance, she ran to her room, and didn't come out until it was time to bid Phillip good-night.The rest of the week was pretty normal, except for Phillip's constant visits. Friday night, while Lily was doing her homework, the now-familiar owl, Artemis, appeared and gave Lily a letter. It was Alex telling her that if her parents allowed it, of course, she could go to her house until it was time to go to Hogwarts. Everyone was going to be there, and Alex said she could pick her up. Lily's parent's allowed, and next morning, Alex had apparently already received the reply.

Lily had just finished packing everything up again, when she heard a loud noise downstairs. She ran to the living room, and found it completely blown up. Thankfully Petunia was with Phillip, or else she would have had a fit. Standing near the fireplace was Alex and her father, both grinning guiltily. Lily's parent's had rushed over to see what was the commotion, and Marisa had almost fainted when she saw her living room. Once Alex's father had fixed everything up, he explained the Evans how he was going to take Lily to the house. Nathan paled slighty at the idea of allowing his daughter to travel by Floo, but in the end gave in. Alex and Lily high-fived each other, and rushed to Lily's room to get her trunk. Alex asked about Petunia, Lily's now famous 'evil' sister. When they reached the living room, Mr. Owens explained Lily how to travel by Floo. Alex went first, and Lily paled visibly.

Trembling slightly, she got a handful of Floo Powder, and just like Mr. Owens had instructed, she shouted, 'Owens Manor!' suddenly, everything began spinning and just as suddenly, Lily stopped. She got out of the unfamiliar fireplace, and was attacked by Esther, who hugged her.

"Hullo, Lily!" she said.

"Hi, Esther, Ellen, Carrie, Potter, and- What? Potter!" Lily said, and froze suddenly when she saw James.

"Hello, Evans!" James said brightly, as if forgetting last years incident. Lily promptly ignored him and continued to say hello to the rest of the people. Mr. Owens had arrived by then, and told Alex to show the visitors their rooms(the rest of the people had arrived just a few minutes earlier, except for James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, who were next door, with James.) While Alex showed them around, Lily analyzed the house, that is, if you could still call it a house.

The manor, as Alex had said it was when inquired about the size of the house, looked like it had been built around the 1600's and was filled with armors, painting of damsels in distress(who were Alex's ancestors), and strange creatures that hurried around the house, cleaning everything.

"Alex, what are those?" Lily said, motioning towards the creatures.

"Oh! They are house-elves, they work here." Lily went back to analyzing the house, until Alex came to a stop in front of a huge room. The room had five beds that were very similiar to the girls four poster beds in Hogwarts. Next to each bed was a small drawer, where they were to put their things in. After the girls settled in, the Marauders and Alex took them outside.

After about an hour of walking up and down the hills of the Owens' land, they arrived at a small shack. Pressing a finger to her lips, Alex crouched down, and motioned the others to do the same. As quietly as she could, Alex slowly stood up, and grinning madly, she started banging at the door of the shack. Suddenly, an old man appeared at the window and began cursing the giggling children. The man got his cane, and ran after the children, who were running all around the clearing, trying to dodge the curses. After a while, the old man grew tired, and the children settled down.

"Who was that?" Ellen asked the Marauders and Alex.

"Oh, that's our bodyguard of sorts," Alex replied.

"That old man is your family bodyguard?"

"He was an Auror, but he's long since retired, and now he works for Daddy. He's not the only one though, they are all scattered throughout the land. Bernard, that's him, is the funniest. I've been doing this for years and he still falls for it."

"Oh."

"Oh dear! I'm going to become dead meat today! Mum told

Alex nodded, and the group left running towards James's house, Lily sulking a little, since she did not want to go near his house. When they reached the gate separating the Potter land and the Owens, they heard a shrill scream and a short woman, followed by a girl, emerged from the house that was seen in the distance.

The woman had hazel eyes, just like James's and her blond hair was tied in bun. Her face was contorted in anger, and if you looked at her chin, you could see that it was set just like James's often was. The girl was smirking at the boys, and Sirius glared at her. Her golden hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders, and her green eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, I thought I had made myself clear this morning?" the woman inquired.

"Yes, Mum, it's just that we...got lost," James said, a little too quickly. His mother's eyes narrowed.

"You got lost inside the Owens' land, where you've been running around for years?"

"Why, yes, Aunt Cathy. You do know their land is very tricky," Sirius said galantly.

"The trickiest thing there is on the land is the forest, which is on the other side of the land, therefore there is no way you could have been there and arrived today."

"But-but...." James said, smiling weakly at his mother.

"Aunt Cathy, I must interrupt. The boys are indeed lying, but they are doing so to protect me," Alex said. The Marauders smiled gratefully at her.

"Protecting you from what, Alexandra dear?" James's mother was smiling warmly at Alex, obviously submitting to her charms.

"Well, today I was bugging Bernard, but I told Mum and Dad that I would stop, so I told them not to say anything. And they are just late because Bernard's shack is quite far."

"Oh, well, I must forgive them, then."

"Thank you, Aunt Cathy, by the way, this is Lily, Ellen, Esther, and Carrie, friends from school. Lily, Ellen, Esther, and Carrie, this is Aunt Cathy, and Anna, Aunt Cathy's niece. She's going to Hogwarts this year." Alex said that almost regretfully.

Once everybody was acquainted, they entered the Potter manor, Lily sulking a little, but being polite enough. Catherine Potter served them tea and biscuits, and when the girls finished eating, they went to the Owens manor by Floo, and Alex showed them most of the secret passages in the manor. One even went to James's room, in the Potter manor.

The next morning the girls woke up with a start and went to the dining room. There, they found an old lady and a young woman waiting for them. Alex exclaimed when she saw both, and hugged them.

"Lily, Esther, Carrie, and Ellen, this is my grandmother and Aunt Charlotte, you can call her Aunt Charly, though," Alex introduced them just as William and Audrey appeared. They both ran to their grandmother and aunt, and William told them proudly that he had received his Hogwarts letter, and Annie (A/N: William has known Anna for a long time, so he calls her Annie, although he doesn't like her. Alex calls her Anna because they don't really get along either.) would be going with him.

"Alex, why don't you and the girls go to Diagon Alley, with James and his friends, of course, and you can buy your supplies. After all, we might not have time later on, so the sooner, the better," Aunt Charly said.

"That would be excellent! I'll go call them!" Alex jumped up, ran to the fireplace, took out a handful of Floo powder, threw it at the fire, stuck her head inside the fire(much to the schock of her friends, who had to be calmed down by Aunt Charly) and shouted 'Potter Manor!' She started talking to someone, and a few minutes later, the Marauders and Anna appeared at the door way.

Lily groaned quietly when she saw James, but was able to hide her feelings. Alex, however, was a complete different matter. She groaned a little _too_ loudly when she saw Anna, and Anna in turn, smirked evilly at her. It was Aunt Charly who came to the girls rescue.

"Now, everyone has everything you need? No? Then go quickly to your room, we don't have all day," she said briskly, shooting Alex a warning look, who just grinned sweetly. When everyone was ready, they went to Diagon Alley by Floo, and when they arrived there, Aunt Charly left them alone while she attended to her business.

"Okay, so what will we do first?" Sirius asked them.

"I need to change my money at Gringotts," Ellen said.

"Me too," Carrie and Lily said in unison.

When they got to Gringotts, the Marauder's almost fell down dead when they saw the amount of money Lily had exchanged.

"It's for my birthday, you idiots. My parent's gave me money for me to buy my present, since my birthday is next week."

"It's your birthday next week? Why didn't you tell us?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't."

"But birthday's are the most important event in one's life! Too bad mine already passed, it was on the week before vacation," Alex said.

"You didn't tell us either," Lily pointed out.

"I guess none of us told each other when your birthday. So mine is on June 14th," Alex began.

"October 17th," Carrie said.

"September 5th," Esther said.

"Should I say anything?" Ellen said.

"No!" the group said in unison.

"April 29th," Sirius said.

"March 12th," James said.

"May 18th," Remus said.

"November 1st," Peter said.

"July 3rd," Lily said.

"Oh my, you people are so stupid. You've known each other for almost three years, and some even more, and you never bothered to tell each other when your birthday is?" Anna said. She had a high-pitched, nasty voice that reminded Lily of Petunia.

"Annie, shut up," Will said in a bored tone.

"Make me, Will," Anna said.

"Don't bother, Anna, we aren't amused. Now, either you shut up, and you live through this visit, or you continue, and you don't survive today. What will it be?" James said, annoyed at his cousin. _Now that a new one, James being annoyed at someone who's being a prat_, Lily thought.

"James-" Anna began, but was cut of by Alex, who punched her hard on the face.

"Next time, _Annie_, it won't be just on the face. And it won't be muggle way," Alex said, as they continued walking, with a purple faced Anna sulking behind them.

The trip to Diagon Alley was very tense, and not just because of the fight. Everywhere around them, witches and wizards were lookin nervously over their shoulders, as if fearing Voldemort would appear at any moment. And stationed in front of every store there was a menacing looking witch or wizard. By the end of the day, everyone was thankful to be at a safe place.

A week later, Lily was woken up by loud voices, and when she opened her eyes, she almost fell off her bed. The room was decorated with lilies and balloons, and near her bed was a small pile of presents. The girls were all smiling at her, and they spent the whole day doing fun things. The Marauder's even surprised her by giving her a huge bag with Zonko stuff.

Their happiness lasted for a little time, however. Soon enough it was time to go to Hogwarts, and everyone was very excited.

**A/N: Hey folks! I want to thank all of the reviewers, and say that I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, it's just that last week I was without inspiration, so..... anyway, I won't make Divination an extra subject, because Dumbledore says on the fifth book that he had had to contract Trelawney because of the prophecies, so that lead me to think that Divination hadn't been an option before. And yes, I know that McGonagall doesn't think Divination is a very reliable branch of magic, which also leads me to think that she once had Divination classes, or at least something similiar, but it may also be that she never like Trelawney so....whatever.**

**Dani**


	11. Chapter 11 Classes and Hogsmeade

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JK's!!!

Chapter 11- Classes and Hogsmeade

The large group ran to the best compartment as soon as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, and occupied every single inch of the compartment. They were probably the most curious group there, since Alex was on top of Remus, who was looking very uncomfortable, not because Alex was heavy or nothing, simply because she had begun looking very pretty, and the boys had been feeling uneasy towards her, even after all of the years together. Achilles was on top of Artemis's cage, who didn't look a bit happy and was screeching madly, Archimedes, James's owl, was flying around the compartment, furious at James for turning him purple, and Lily was practically serving as a carpet for James. That was because she had lunged to get the best seat, and before she could get up, James had sat on top of her, looking as if nothing was happening. Lily looked anything but happy. Finally, after struggling to get him off her, she said:

"Jamph geroff me, you fftupiff aff!" her voice was muffled because her face was pressed against the seat.

"What was that, Lily?" James said innocently.

"I said, get off me, you stupid ass!"

"Now, now, Lily, no cursing here, and why should I get off you?"

"Because, you're quite heavy, and I'm dying here!"

"Oh, but I want the good seat."

"Fine! Just get off me!" James obliged, and Lily remained seatless. Grinning evilly, she jumped on James lap, causing him to curse loudly, as she accidently hit him. Lily refused to get off his lap, and James finally gave up trying to get her off him. Instead, he hugged her and wouldn't release her, despite all of her scratching. It was quite a funny sight.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and Bellatrix and Narcissa, followed by two boys, one they knew was Lucius Malfoy, and the other only Sirius knew who was, appeared.

"Hello, dear cousin," Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"Why, hello, Bellatrix! What the hell do you want?" Sirius said, glaring at the small group.

"Dear me, have you forgotten your manners? Or is it merely your time with these filthy mudbloods that has made you like this?" The Marauder's had stood up quickly, Remus and James dropping Alex and Lily as they did so. The four of them stood in front of the small group, looking menancing.

"Hmm, you are right, Bellatrix. Sirius has no more manner's whatsoever. But calm down brother, we're just giving you a message. We don't like to spend too much time with mudbloods, you know it's bad for us. Anyway, Mum was not happy at you for running away. She threatened to disown you, if you ever do that again. And Narcissa would like to tell you that's now that she's dating Lucius, who's a prefect, you won't be able to do much, you know?" the smaller boy, who looked remarkably like Sirius, but still looked completely different, said.

"Regulus, tell dear Mother that I don't care if she kills me, as long as I spend as much time as possible away from that house!" and with that Sirius slammed the compartmente door at the snickering group.

"Sirius, what was that about?" Alex asked, as she sat on Remus's lap again.

"That was my idiot brother, who is my mother's favorite son. _Sirius, you idiot, why don't you follow your brother's example and throw stones at the muggles?_" Sirius imitated a high-pitched voice.

The next morning the nine Gryffindors were running like mad to the Great Hall. The entire group, including Lily, had overslept, and they were fifteen minutes late. They quickly grabbed a scone, got their schedules, and ran to their first class, Care for the Magical Creatures. An incredibly old man without his left arm was waiting for them, and a group of Ravenclaws were also waiting for them. Alex waved at Jake, who waved back, but stopped when he saw Sirius and James glaring at him. Alex was completely oblivious to the whole thing.

"Very well, everyone please find a seat while I take roll. Adelle Alton? Sirius Black?" at this James raised his hand and the girls snickered. "Eileen Bradley? Lily Evans?" Lily, who caught on the joke, remained still and Carrie raised her arm. "Ingrid Hewitt? Gretta Hollis? Kiersten Lankston? Cameron Locke? Remus Lupin?" Peter raised his arm. "Frederico Medici? Miles Oswin? Alexandra Owens?" Lily raised her arm. "Jake Perry? Peter Pettigrew?" Sirius raised his arm. "James Potter?" Remus raised his arm. "Ellen Schlotsky? Esther Schlotsky" Although it was pointless, the twins switched as well. "Carrie Williams?" Alex raised her arm. "Hmm, now that I know everyone is here today, I would like to tell my new students the rules. First off, I do not find it amusing for my students to switch identities, yes, Mr. Lupin, I knew. However, I won't take points away, since it's your first day here. Secondly, I will not tolerate joking around this class? Have I made myself clear? Very well, today you will learn how to keep doxies away."

Care for the Magical Creatures wasn't the most exciting class they had, but it was far more exciting than the classes they had during the year. The third years were very bored, and they welcomed their first Hogsmeade quite well. Not surprisingly, the Marauders were already making lists of everything they needed to buy at Zonkos, and Alex wouldn't stop talking about butterbeer and Honeydukes. When it was time for them to go, the Marauders were jumping up and down, and Alex had a glazed look on her face.

The first place the Gryffindors went was Honeydukes, where they filled their pockets with sweets, and tasted almost every single sweet. Then the Marauders convinced the girls to go to Zonkos with them, and the Marauders looked like they were in paradise. The girls just rolled their eyes, but bought a bunch of things as well. Then they went to the Three Broomsticks, where the boys teased Peter a lot because he kept staring at Madam Rosmerta, and he had almost fallen off his chair when she winked at him.

When the group was about to leave, the lights of the Three Broomsticks went out. Everyone panicked, until Lily had the sense to light her wand. When she did so, everyone shrieked. Surrounding them was a huge group of hooded people. One of the hooded people started laughing, and he whispered an incantation, and green mist surrounds everyone. The green mist touched a rose, and the rose shriveled up and died. All of the girls in the pub shrieked, causing the Death Eaters to produce more mist.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters all began attacking the students. Panic ruled, and the Gryffindor soon were sepparated. Most of the girls started running like a crazed lunatics when the Death Eater began following them, and Lily was the one who had most sense at the moment. She quietly crawled underneath a table, and watched as people all around fell down next to her. Lily checked the pulse of everyone, and luckily everyone was alive, although unconscious. Soon, however, the group thinned as the people ran out of the pub, and Lily was left alone with the unconscious people and a Death Eater. The Death Eater was checking all around to see if there was anyone he hadn't attacked yet, and Lily became more and more frightened as time passed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, they were staring directly into tiny slits of a mask. Lily screamed with all her might, but it was no use. The Death Eater edged closer to her, and he took out his wand, and muttered, "_Silencio."_ Lily was unable to make sounds, and she panicked even more. The Death Eater began saying, _"Avada_-" but was interrupted by the opening of a door.

"_Stupefy!_" someone shouted from the door way, and the Death Eater toppled on top of Lily. The man who had stunned the Death Eater ran towards them, bound the Death Eater by magic, and went to Lily's rescue.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Lily looked closer at him, and she saw the startling resemblace he had to James, the same eyes, the same hair, and the same smile. Lily shook her head, and pointed to her mouth, hoping he would understand her.

"Oh, he Silenced you. _Finite Incatatem_!"

"Thank you, sir. Do you want help reviving all of these people?" Lily asked,

"No thank you, but how do you know they are alive?" the man asked her curiously.

"Because I checked everyone's pulse."

"Hmm, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you may go to the gates, okay?."

"Yes, thank you, sir, again."

"You're welcome, what did you say your name is?"

"I didn't, it's Lily. Are you, by any chance, James father?"

"Yes, I'm his father, Thomas. Pleased to meet you Lily."

"Pleased to meet you too, sir. Good bye!" Lily ran out of the pub and to the gate which separated her from Hogwarts and found her friends there. Alex was sporting a gash across her arm, Sirius was sporting a black eye, Remus and Peter had several scratches, James had foot prints all over his face, the twins had broken arms, and Carrie had several bruises.

"Lily! Where were you?" Carrie asked as she hugged Lily.

"I stayed behind, at the Three Broomsticks. One of the Death Eaters nearly killed me, but Potter's father saved me. I suppose that my theory about every Potter being a prat went down the drain."

"Funny, Lily. Not," James said, a look of pride on his face.

"What's with the foot prints, anyway, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Well, I fell down and thousands of people ran on top of me."

"Yeah, right."

"Are you all okay?" A short witch came up to them, with a book of signatures.

"Yes, may we go back?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but first tell me your names." The Gryffindors third years obliged, and went through the gate.

* * *

"Shh, Sirius, ouch! That was my foot, Peter!" Alex whispered as she and the Marauders made their way to the Whomping Willow, under the Invisbility Cloak, so they could work on their transformations.

"Sorry, Alex," Peter said, a little too loudly. He earned a smack on the head, and the group reached the Whomping Willow. Alex picked up a long stick, prodded a particular knot with it, and they all entered the tunnel. Today they would be meditating to see which animal they would transform in.

The group entered the shack, and Remus, like always, got a book and began reading. The rest of the Marauders and Alex sat down cross-legged on the very scratched floor. They had been meditating for almost an hour, when Alex suddenly shouted, "I'm going to be something that flies!"

"Thank you, Alex, for taking away my concentration! I do know that I'm going to be something big, though, and I think I saw horns," James said.

"What I can't understand is why James even bothers to become an Animagus, I mean, he's an ogre already, and ogres are animals, right? Ow!" Alex said as James hit her.

"Alex, did you swallow a clown today at breakfast? I mean, you're all funny today," James said sarcastically.

"Yep."

"I think that concludes todays session, right?" Sirius interrupted them.

"Yes, I agree with Sirius," Remus said with a bored look.

"Right you are, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Moony?" Everyone asked in unison.

"You know, full _moon_..."

"Oh. That's a cool nickname," Remus said, grinning.

"Of course it is, I invented it!"

* * *

"POTTER! GIVE ME MY QUILL!" Lily shrieked during Ancient Runes. Prof. Harris glared at them, but procede to correcting test.

"No."

"Potter, give me my quill!"

"No, Evans, I won't. Finders, keepers."

"Arg!! I hate you, Potter!"

"I know, you told me that, er, three times today."

"James, just give her her quill, will you?" Alex said.

"Fun-sucker," James said, but he gave Lily her quill anyway. Lily glared at him, and didn't bother to thank him.

"Ooh, James, you really pissed Lily off this time. She's always extremely polite, and she didn't even bother to say thank you this time," Sirius said with a grin. James stared at him blankly. "What?" Sirius asked.

"You actually....thought!" That last remark set off the sarcastic remarks.

"What? Sirius thought? Wait, I'll go get my camera!"

"Hang on a sec, what are you saying? What! Oh my! Everyone, attention please, I've just heard from one of the dwellers of hell that hell froze over!"

"Sirius, do you want me to take you to Madam Bonamy? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm impressed at how many good friends I have. And Remus, I did not like that remark about hell freezing over. Imagine, if Hogwarts ever froze!" Everyone cracked up laughing.

The rest of the year came and went. Soon enough it was time for everyone to go home, and everyone was tearfully bidding each other good bye. Well, except for Lily who was chasing James around, screaming for the whole world to know that she hated him. Finally the Evans appeared, and Lily was surprised to see Petunia waiting for her in the car again.

"We're not having dinner with Phillip again, are we?" Lily asked with a panicked voice. Petunia glared at her.

"No, Mum and Dad forced me to come."

"Oh, thank god."

"So, Lily, how was your year at Hogwarts?"

"Excellent, Daddy. We had Care for the Magical Creatures and the teacher let me ride a hippogriff! It was amazing."

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so small, it's just that I was without inspiration. I'm going to skip the vacations, and get directly to fourth year, and that's when things start getting better, at least I hope so. Look, everyone who is complaining about lack of L/J arguments, please understand something. They're too young to hate each other for no reason!!! I don't believe in hating for no reason(okay, there are a few exceptions...) so I can't make Lily argue with James for no reason! On a lighter note, fourth year is coming, which means dating, which means stalking....get the picture? Thank you to all the reviewers! Dani.**


	12. Chapter 12 Dates

Chapter 12- Dates

"Geez, what is that? Is she a goddess, a muse, or merely a perfect girl?" Sirius said as he stared at a tall girl coming towards them.

"Sirius, it's Alex," James informed him, his mouth slightly open.

"Oy, boys! Come on! We're going to miss the train, if we don't hurry up," Alex said as she got to where they were.

"Wow, Alex! Apparently Nice did good to you. You've arrived more...beautiful," Sirius said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Sirius. You look pretty hot yourself. In fact, all of you do."

"Stop it, Alex, you're making me blush," Sirius said, pretending to blush.(A/N: I know, I know! But that's my favorite line!)

"Hey, Alex!" Lily said as she walked towards them.

"Hey!"

"Is it really September 1st, or is it Beautiful Girls Day?" Remus asked, as he looked over Lily's shoulder to where the twins and Carrie were coming.

"Why, thank you, Remus," Lily said, and kissed his cheek. Remus blushed a little, and Lily laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carrie asked them. Sirius gawked at her, and Lily laughed even harder. Lily hadn't noticed that James was gawking at her, too.

"I would take that back, Remus, look who's getting here," James motioned towards where Bellatrix and her gang were talking.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on here?" asked Carrie.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that Remus asked if it was Beautiful Girls Day, and Lily kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed, and Lily thought that was funny, but then James told Remus to take that back because he saw the Slytherin girls," Alex explained.

"Oh, okay."

The girls left the boys at the gate where they were waiting for Peter, and went to find a compartment. Throughout the trip to Hogwarts they caught on the gossip, and ate sweets. Alex was feeling a little depressed because a lot of people in her family were going into hiding, but she put it all behind her when the girls consoled her.

The Welcome Feast was a success, although Lily noticed that there wasn't as many students as there usually was.

"Probably after the attack at Hogsmeade," Esther mused as they made their way to their dormitories.

"Yeah, probably," Lily replied, shuddering at the memory.

"So, James, when are you going to check out one of our fellow Gryffindor girls?" Sirius asked, grinning in a maniac way as he watched the girls disappear upstairs.

"Dunno. Who should I start with?" James replied, grinning widely also.

"Earth to James and Sirius! Just because they're hot doesn't mean they aren't human! Are you actually saying that you're going to use them then trade them for one of their friends?" Remus said indignantly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sirius said, his smile becoming even more maniac.

"Oh, so when it comes to Alex, what are you going to do?"

"Er, dunno."

"You two are hopeless! I do hope that the girls have more sense than normal girls and they don't fall for you two," and with that Remus stomped to his dormitory.

"What do you think got him?" James asked with a bewildered expression.

"Dunno. It is quite close to full moon, do you suppose there's something like Pre-full moon temper?"

The next morning Lily and the twins had to begin 'Operation Waking Up Alex and Carrie.' Ellen fetched the four buckets of ice cold water(two buckets for each), Lily looked up a few quick spells, and Esther got the trumpet she had bought especially for the occasion. Ellen and Esther quickly dropped the cold water on top of the girls, who merely mumbled something incoherent, then Esther got her trumpet and played this awful music right next to their ears. Alex and Carrie only grunted. Then Lily muttered, "_Sonorus_!" and began:

"Goooood moooorning ladies! Today we are facing an awfully cold weather and a terribly bleak day, but that will not stop us from WAKING UP, right ladies?" The pillows began flying across the room, and a giggling Lily dodged them, "Is that a yes I hear?" Lily paused, and Carrie grumbled, "Yes, I do believe this bleak weather or whatever you said is going to stop me from waking up, so please give up." Alex then grumbled what seemed to be "agreed," but they weren't sure because at that exact instant Ellen and Esther had realised that this wasn't working, and had to resort to their last alternative; pulling them out of bed. First they grabbed them by the feet, then the sleepyheads responded by holding on to the bed, very strongly. Then Lily would start tickling Carrie, who would let go, and wake up. Then Carrie helped Esther and Ellen by pulling at one of Alex's foot, and Lily would tickle her. Alex would throw everything near her bed at them, and surprisingly, she usually hit them. Alex would give in to them, run after the girls for a while, then race them to the showers.

When the girls finally finished dressing up, the boys nearly fell of their chairs. Not because of their stunning beauty, but at the amount of bruises and scratches and black eyes. The girls would mutely point at Alex, who would grin sheepishly, and sit down with the Marauders.

"Hello girls!" said a cheerful voice from behind them.

"Hullo Hestia!" Lily said as she recognized the Gryffindor's sixth year's voice.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm great! Here, McGonagall asked me to give these to you," Hestia Jones (A/N: I don't think Hestia is married, so...) handed them their schedules and everyone groaned when they saw their first class; Potions, with the Slytherins.

"Why do they submit us to torture every year?" James complained.

"You didn't think Hogwarts was torture a few years back. As I recall, the first thing you did when you received your letter was to run from your house to mine," Alex said sourly. James stuck his tongue out at her, and Lily muttered, "Oh, that's mature!"

"Oh, yeah, Evans, do you by any chance know when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" James asked, oblivious to Lily's last comment.

"No, why?" Lily said rudely.

"Because I was meaning to ask you out. Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" James said, smiling at Lily, who stared at him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an idiotic, stupid, arrongant, pompous, undesciplined prat. Does that cover a good reason?"

"I am not an idiotic, stupid, arrodant, pompous, undesciplined prat!"

"Oh, you're right! I forgot ignorant and-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point! But do you still want to go out with me?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lily shrieked at him and stomped off the room, slamming the door very hard behind her.

"Wow, that beats Alex's temper tantrums. But then, redheads are supposed to be more bad tempered," Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear. Alex threw her pumpkin juice at his face, and followed Lily. Remus stared at the boys with an angry expression, and Peter went back to eating.

Alex reached Lily after only a few minutes, since Lily was no Marauder, therefore didn't know any hidden places. Which was good, come to think of it, otherwise no one would be able to find her.

"Hey, Lil," Alex said when she found Lily, sitting next the greenhouses.

"Hey."

"We do have Potions first, you know, and it is quite far from here," Alex pointed out.

"Whatever."

"Remember during our first year when you first got really pissed off at James? And you came here, and fumed for a while and then I came here to tell you he wasn't that bad?"

"Yeah. Do you still think he's not so bad."

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. He's just an attention seeking prat, that's all. And since most of the boys qualify you as very pretty, he probably thought he'd become more popular, or something."

"Alex, I know he's been your friend, for like, forever, but he simply isn't my friend, so saying things like that won't make me dislike him less."

"Oh, well, I guess I tried. At least throwing pumpking juice at Sirius was worth it."

"You threw pumpkin juice at Sirius? Why?"

"Because he made a stupid remark about redheads, and I happen to be best-friends with one, and no one messes with my best-friends."

The two burst out laughing at that, and suddenly they realised that if they didn't hurry up they would be late for Potions, which wasn't a good idea. The two girls ran the whole way to the dungeons, and arrived right in time for class.

"Good morning, class, and we meet again. Today we will be brewing Wit- Sharpening Potion, which some of the students might need," Prof. Pryde looked pointedly at Peter, who whimpered and all of the Slytherins laughed, "The ingredients are on the board, and questions, ask me, not your classmates. You may begin."

The students groaned, but began their potion. Clearly Prof. Pryde had chosen the most difficult potion for them.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well, except for the fact that James kept bugging Lily. The Gryffindors strongly suspected that James would not take a no for an answer, and that Lily would have to give in soon. She, however wasn't the only one that was being bugged.

"Please, Alex? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sirius said on his knees, in front of everyone, in the Entrance Hall. Snickering could be heard from all over.

"Sirius Black, either you get a grip and shut up, or I will shout out your middle name to everyone here, right now," Alex hissed, her face flushed.

"But why won't you go out with me?"

"Attention, everyone. I would like to inform you that Sirius's middle name is-"

"Okay, I get the picture. Just don't, for God's sake, tell my middle name in front of Snivelly, okay?"

"Very good, Sirius. Now stop grovelling, I want to eat dinner."

Sirius stood up, extended his arm to Alex, who giggling at Sirius, shook her head. When both were making their way to the Great Hall, someone huffed past Alex. Alex's face brightened, and she shouted:

"Hey, Jake, wait up!" Jake stopped, and stiffly turned around, missing by a few seconds Sirius's imitations of him.

"Yeah?'

"Are you mad at me, Jake?" Alex asked sharply.

"Why should I be?"

"How should I know? I only saw you now. I couldn't find you yesterday and I couldn't find you today, so what happened?"

"Er, Alex, I'll get going okay?" Sirius interrupted, running into the Great Hall.

"Well, okay. I was angry at you."

"Why?"

"Because you are constantly hanging out with the so-called Marauders, and sometimes you don't even look twice at me."

"I always talk to you. That is, when I can find you."

"I saw you at the train, and you walked right past me," Jake said, lowering his head.

"Oh. I must have missed you. I'm sorry. Hmm, you are aware of how silly this is, aren't you?"

"Yep. But it's okay to be silly once in a while. So tell me, are you dating Black?"

"You mean Sirius? No way, absolutely not. I would never date Sirius, not that he's ugly. It's just that I've know him for ages, so..."

"Great, because I was wondering if you wanted to...you know, be my girlfriend?"

"Oh. Oh. Er, okay," Alex blushed, and became instantly furious at herself. She had never blushed before, why blush now?

"Er...right. next Hogsmeade weekend is on Halloween, would you mind going there with me? You know, after the attack, nobody goes there anymore."

"That would be nice. See you later." Alex left the entrance hall, and hurried to the Great Hall.

"Lily, Carrie, Esther, Ellen, you will never guess what happened!" Alex said, once she sat down. Lily gave her a puzzled look, and Carrie, Esther, and Ellen smiled.

"Jake Perry just asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Oh, Alex, you're soooo lucky. I mean, he's so cute," Ellen said.

"Why is Alex lucky?" James asked them. The Marauders 'happened' to be near the girls.

"Because Jake wants her to be his girlfriend," Carrie informed.

"WHAT?" The Marauders said at the same time.

"Alexandra Owens, I absolutely forbid you of going out with him," Remus said, in an outraged voice.

"Well said, Remus. She cannot go out with him," Peter said.

"I cannot believe you traded that me for that...that little idiot, Alex," Sirius said, looking offended.

"Well said, Remus. She cannot go out with him," Peter said.

"Alexandra, you will not got out with scum like that, and you are grounded for the rest of your life," James said, looking just like an angry father.

"Excuse me, but since when does any of you have an control over my life? I will go out with Jake, and it won't be you guys who will stop me."

"That's it, Alexandra. Go directly to your room!" James said.

"AHHHHH! Guys, stop it!! I'll go out with anyone I want, okay? Just leave me alone, will you?" And with that Alex stomped off the Great Hall.

The next few months were almost unbearable for the girls. Lily was constantly being harrassed by James, Alex was constantly fighting with the Marauders, Carrie and the twins had now become center of attention(something they did not appreaciate), since no one dared get close to Lily(for fear of James's vengeance) or Alex(for fear of Jake's and the Marauder's vengeance; it was widely known now of the Marauder's overprotectiveness and that Alex was dating Jake). One day, Alex actually got to the point of not speaking to the Marauders for weeks, and crying every single day at night.

Finally, the dreaded Halloween by some, and welcomed by others, visit to Hogsmeade arrived. Alex was the first to leave the Gryffindor Tower and meet Jake. Then Ellen left with Remus, not because they were dating or anything, but because Remus had offered to go with her so that boys wouldn't look too much at her. Esther then left to meet her date, Victor Bones. Lily and Carrie then left. They were alone, but didn't mind much. Sirius was out with his fifth date that year, and James with his sixth. Peter was, surprisingly, with a dorky Hufflepuff girl, Selene Knowles.

The Gryffindors all went to the Three Broomsticks, and sat far apart from each other. The visit turned out quite well and the girls all, except for Carrie and Lily, had a feeling of bliss when they went back to the castle. The boys were congratulating each other for their hot dates, except for Peter, who's date was anything but hot. Remus had a glazed look on his face, and kept whispering "Ellen" every few minutes.

Finally Christmas break arrived, and Lily was feeling very happy. For the past few months she had been receiving anonymous notes, and she knew it wasn't Potter's because they were romantic. Every note had a little poem in the end, and whenever Lily showed them to the girls, they all giggled and sighed, wishing their boyfriends were as romantic. Alex was still dating Jake, Ellen had begun dating Remus, Carrie was dating a Ravenclaw fifth year, and Esther was still dating Victor Bones. Lily's last note said that he wanted to meet her by the lake, at midnight on Christmas Eve.

The only person who wasn't liking that at all was James. Everytime he saw the girls giggling, he groaned and went after Alex to ask what was going on. Alex, who was still angry at the boys for their overprotectiveness, rarely answered, and when she did, it was always cryptic. That left James even more frustrated, and when Lily received her last letter, he was snapping at everyone. His latest girlfriend, Faye Madison, a futile Hufflepuff, ran crying from James's arm one day, and he fumed even more.

When Christmas Eve arrived, Lily refused to leave her room, so that the girls were forced to bring her food throughout the day. However, their effort was worth it. Lily was looking stunning by ten o'clock, and the girls all clapped when she was ready. Lily then read for the next hour and a half, and by eleven thirty she left the common room.

Lily shivered in her cloak, but hardly noticed it because of her excitement. Finally, at a quarter to midnight, she arrived at the lake, and waited. When her watch gave a little beep telling her it was midnight, she jumped up and looked around. A hand touched her shoulder, and she smiled. Behind her was Hayden Clark, a Gryffindor fifthe year. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes, and he was quite tall. They spent a few hours talking, and before they left, Hayden kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Whomping Willow, the Marauders and Alex were having the time of their life. James had just announced he had seen a stag while he was meditating, and everyone was making fun of him. Suddenly, Sirius fell of the couch, and said he had seen a dog right that instant, and everyone was now teasing him.

"Oh _deer_, now I have a dog friend," Alex said, smirking at the boys.

"Shut up, Alex," James said feeling grumpy.

"It's just that it's strange that you would be a stag and Sirius a dog."

"Well, what are you?" Remus asked.

"I think it's a hawk, I'm not sure, Moony."

"You know what I was thinking? That since Moony has a nickname, all of us should have one too, when we become Animagi," James said.

"That is, if you become. C'mon, guys, it's dangerous, something could go seriously wrong, no pun intended, and we could all land in Azkaban," Remus argued with them.

"Since when has danger been a problem Moony? We will continue with this, so give up," Sirius said, grinning.


	13. Chapter 13 The Party

Chapter 13- The Party

"Lily Marie Evans, wait up!" James shouted as he ran after Lily.

"What is it this time, Potter?" Lily whirled around, her wand prepared to hex him.

"Wow, calm down, woman. I just wanted to ask you something."

"The answer is no."

"How do you know it's a yes or no question?"

"Because."

"Because doesn't clarify too much, honey."

"Never call me honey, Potter!"

"Why not, Evans? Do you prefer pumpkin, or sweetie pie, or perhaps baby?"

"How about just Evans?"

"But I want to be unique, sweetie pie."

"You're the only one who calls me Evans, that's unique enough."

"No, the Slytherins call you Evans, sweetie pie."

"Just ask your blasted question."

"Right. Er, I forgot."

"Then, bye bye."

"Sweetie pie! Our conversation was so good."

"Just leave me alone, Potter. Hayden is waiting for me."

"Not Clark again?"

"Yes, and he won't like it when he hears you were talking to me."

"Ooh, and what is he going to do to me? Hit me?" James feigned fright.

"Yes." Lily was about to walk away when Hayden appeared. Hayden's expression darkened when he saw James, and James looked gleeful.

"Hayden, old chap, what are you doing here?" James said, smirking at Lily.

"What are you doing with Lily, Potter?" Hayden asked, annoyed at James for being such a cynic.

"Hayden, just leave him alone. Come on, let's go," Lily said tugging at Hayden's arm. She was afraid he would explode and both of them would fight.

"Lily, was he bothering you again?" Hayden asked.

"No, just doing his daily routine. C'mon."

"Okay."

"Wait up, Hayden, are you scared of me?" James said in a mocking tone. WHAM! Hayden's fist made contact with James's jawbone. Lily shrieked just as James recovered and hit Hayden. The fight went on for a few minutes until Lily, who had been screaming her head off and crying, intervened.

"POTTER! IF YOU LAY A HAND IN HAYDEN AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN. I'M SICK OF YOUR LITTLE GAMES. POTTER, I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, SO LEAVE ME AND HAYDEN ALONE, PLEASE! I HATE YOU, POTTER, GET THAT THROUGH YOU HEAD!" Lily screamed that and ran to the Gryffindor tower. Hayden and James were left behind. When Lily reached the common room she was completly distraught. Her friends happened to be there, and they all stood up when she climbed in.

"Geez, Lily, what happened?" Esther asked, hugging Lily.

"That...that little arrogant berk was fighting Hayden just now, and I just...lost it. I started screaming, and I told James that I hate him, which is true, and then I came here."

"Oh, great," Alex muttered.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I know James will kinda expect you to choose sides, but I didn't think about that."

"No, no, it's alright, Lily. James is worse than I thought he was. And I always thought I knew him. Well, think on the bright side, Lily. Two boys were fighting for you, isn't that romantic."

"Right. Er, I'll just go to our room okay?"

The next day, surprisingly, Lily was the one who needed the waking up. Alex, Carrie, and the twins had to use everything they could to wake Lily up, and when she did wake up, they had to carry her to the shower and turn on the very cold water, to which she screamed "Holy shit!" Then they had to choose something for her to wear, and get her ready and everything. Luckily, it was Saturday, so they had the time of their life. When they did finish dressing her up, they left to eat breakfast. When they got there, both James and Hayden were there. The two boys were sporting bruises all over, and they looked like Dalmatians. Lily started turning around when she saw them, but the girls pushed her forward. Then Alex pinched her to get her to talk to Hayden.

"Hey, Hayden."

"Hi."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really, but I'd like to tell you that I think it's over between us. I can't stand Potter hovering over you every second of the day, so it doesn't work out too well. Can we at least be fri-" Lily held her hand up to his face and said:

"No, we can't be friends, sorry. I've had this great experience with you, the past few months were awesome, but I don't want to be jsut friends with you. Let's just forget each other, and move on."

"Er, okay."

Meanwhile, Alex was talking, or rather, screaming at James. The other Marauders were laughing their heads off, and so were Carrie and the twins.

"How dare you, James Potter, act like such a git? I always supported you, by telling Lily that you weren't so bad whenever she fought you, which has been almost every day this year, and you let me down just like that? Aunt Cathy is going to be informed of this, oh yes, she will. You are in for something, James. And beating poor Hayden up? That's absolutely unforgivable. The poor kid won't be able to date for months."

"So? I won't either. And we only have a week of school anyway, so whatever."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Carrie, Esther, Ellen, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James, you are all invited to my birthday party at the Owens Manor. Yes, Sirius, Jake'll be there."

"When?" Carrie asked.

"First Friday of vacation, since I can't make it exactly on the day. It's going to be a Masquerade Ball."

"Ooh, we have to get to Hogsmeade to buy our costume."

"Yeah, we can go today, since it's our last Hogsmeade weekend."

The girls ran out of the Great Hall, and to Hogsmeade. They went to the first clothes store, and spent the day trying out clothes.

Two weeks later, the Gryffindor girls were at the Owens Manor once more. They were all in Alex's room, getting ready for the party. Alex told them that all of her family would be there, and some of the families nearby, so they were all excited at the huge amount of people.

Ten minute after the party had already started and everyone had arrived, the girls finished getting ready. Alex was dressed like a Renaissance French lady. She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes. The skirt was all wired, so that it was very wide and it had a hint of silver, and her corset was a lighter blue with silver. Her hair was just like the wigs they wore, with elaborate curls, and a silver circlet around it. She wore a silver and mother-of-pearl necklace and a pale blue mask.

Lily wore a medieval princess costume. Her long red hair was braided, and she wore a long, green dress that matched her eyes. She wore an emerald tiara, and really looked like a princess. She wore a pale green mask.

Carrie was dressed like a fairy, with a loose, white gown flowing after her. She had even asked Alex's mother to bewitch her ears to make them pointy, and she let her hair falling loosely on her shoulders. Her wings were the big wing type, full of lines and curves, and looked really realistic. Her mask was a white one.

Ellen was wearing Greek goddess costume. She wore a golden gown, and golden sandals, and had golden circlets on her head, neck and arm. Her hair was less bushy than normally, and it cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a golden mask.

Esther had probably the most creative costume of all. She was dressed like Barbie, and her costume was surprisingly accurate. She was all in pink, and instead of a mask she wore pink sunglasses.

"Okay, so this is the deal. The four of us go first, then Alex goes down the stairs looking all glamorous and beautiful," Esther said.

"But, why do I have to go last?"

"So that you can get all of the attention, you dolt," Ellen said.

"But what if Jake sees me, hates my costume, and runs away?"

"He won't hate your costume, it's lovely. You look awesome, Alex," Lily said, and with that the five girls made their way to the dance hall. When they reached the stairs, Alex hid behind a door to wait for her turn and the four other girls made their way to the stairs. Estherr was the first to go down, then Ellen, then Carrie, and finally. They made their way through the crowd, and stood next to some idiot dressed like Superman. The girls chuckled softly at the sight, but looked up just in time to see Alex going doing the stairs. Everyone turned to face her, and surprisingly she blushed. Waiting for her near the stairs was Jake, who was dressed like a Renaissance lord.

"Hello ladies," said a voice next to them. They turned around and saw Superman.

"Er, who are you?" Carrie asked.

"It's Sirius, silly. Did you like my costume?" Sirius said, grinning.

"It's...lovely," Carrie managed to say without sounding too grossed out.

"Thanks. I found it at a muggle shop, and I thought, Oh my god, the girls are going to love it. And it has an S designed just for me, look."

"Right. So, did you have to spend the first week with your parents?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah. Torture. Mother did let me spend the rest of summer break at James's house, so it was worth it. Anyway, would you like to dance with me, my dear fairy?" Sirius extended his arm to Carrie, who took it, giggling at the prospect of dancing with Superman. Two boys then came and whirled away with the twins, and soon Lily found herself alone. A few minutes later, however, a tall boy that looked awfully familiar appeared next to her, dressed like a prince.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he said, and Lily nodded.

"So, what's your name?" Lily asked while they danced.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, you know," the boy said mysteriously.

"Someone should have told Sirius that. Do you know Sirius Black? The one dressed like Superman?"

"Yes, you could say I know him. And it doesn't surprise me that he goes announcing to everyone who he is."

"Yeah. So, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you?"

"Uh huh. Which house?"

"Gryffindor, you?"

"Me too, Remus."

"How did you know it was me? And who are you?" Remus asked, bewildered.

"Honestly, Remus, how many redheads are there at Hogwarts. And I just knew it was you, as soon as you said Gryffindor."

"Lily?"

"No, Santa Claus. Of course it's me. Oh, I love that painting over there," Lily said as they danced past a painting of a dark haired woman in an enchanted forest.

"Oh, that's Morgaine le Fay. She's distantly related to the Owens, especially Alex's family."

"So that's why she was so put out when Carrie wanted to come like Morgaine."

"I suppose so."

"Is Potter here?"

"Yes. He was looking for you, so I figured I could save the redheads from his clutches by dancing with them. I never thought I would actually save you."

"Oh, so you pity me, Lupin?" Lily said in a mock offended voice.

"Yes, to have a stalker like James must be tough. You are aware, however, that he won't give up until he get's you?"

"Oh dear, then he'll never give up, will he?"

"James is a nice guy, Lily, just a bit pratty sometimes."

"Right-Ouch!" Someone pushed them together, and before Lily knew it, she was kissing Remus. She pulled apart from him, and both of them blushed.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to, someone pushed me from behind and the next thing I knew I was kissing you. I know you and Ellen are serious, no pun intended, and I think the two of you make a lovely couple."

"It's okay, Lily. It was an accident, let's just forget that, okay? Oh, hey, James." Lily looked behind her and saw James right behind her. He was grinning at Remus and hadn't even noticed her.

"Er, Remus, could I have a word with you, very quickly?"

"Do you mind, Li-, I mean, princess?"

"Not at all, go on. I'll wait for you here."

"So, Remus, does she kiss well? And what about Ellen?" James asked, not even waiting to be a little far from Lily so she wouldn't hear them.

"James, it was an accident. Someone pushed her, and we kissed. And I still like Ellen, okay? So, did you find Lily?"

"No, but- hang on a sec. Is that girl Lily? It is! Remus, I can't believe you kissed Lily!"

"It was an accident, James, and you know that."

"Right, anyway, hey, where is she?" Lily had heard the whole conversation, and had run up the stairs as soon as she got a chance. James bolted after her, and Remus jsut chuckled, and looked for Ellen.

Lily ran to the first room she found, and when she was about to lock the door, James appeared and got into the room. Lily tripped and accidently pushed the door close. When she tried to open it, she found that the door wouldn't budge. Lily turned around and found a smirking James looking at her.

"It can only open from the outside," James said smugly.

"Oh, damn. Now I'm stuck with you."

"Don't sound so cheerful, people might get scared."

"Just ignore me, okay?"

"No way, Evans." James bolted after Lily, who screamed and tried to hide from him, but failing terribly. James cornered her, and smirked at her when he saw her terrorized look. He then started tickling Lily, who soon started shrieking with laughter.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked her, as he stopped tickling her.

"No," Lily said breathlessly. She had hardly regained her breath when he started tickling her again. Suddenly they heard explosions, and shrieks. James hurried to the window and looked at the sky. There, hovering evilly, was an immense glowing skull in the sky, comprised of green sparks. There was a snake coming out of the skull's mouth.

"Shit," James muttered.

"What is it, James?" Lily asked quietly.

"The Dark Mark. The Death Eaters conjure it every time they kill someone."

"Oh no. But remember that attack at Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't they conjure it?"

"Because they weren't going to kill anyone, only scare."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we're locked in, remember?"

"Right, so we're going to just sit here, while Voldemort kills everyone?"

"Evans...we can't do anything."

"Arg!" Lily said as she removed her mask and threw it at the floor.

"Jake, what was that?" Alex whispered.

"Death Eaters, come with me, quick."

"But what about the rest of the people?"

"Alex, we have to hide. They want to kill your family, not the other ones."

"That's comforting."

Alex and Jake ran to the cellar, and waited there for what seemed eternity. Suddenly, Alex couldn't take it anymore, and she ran to her father's study. There she found her parents, completly surrounded by Death Eaters, and a tall figure pointing a wand at them. Her parents were hugging each other, when the tall figure shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of green light, and when Alex looked at the room, she saw her parents lying down with closed eyes and a happy look on their faces. Alex shrieked, and the tall figure looked quickly at her. He chuckled, and Alex saw cold, red eyes looking directly at her.

"And you must be Miss Alexandra, right?" Voldemort asked Alex.

"Yes. I am Alexandra Owens."

"Well, I'm awfully sorry you just saw that, but don't worry. I'll spare you of your death 'til later.

"Oh, I'm honored. Not." And when Alex was about to curse them, they disappeared by some unknown way to Alex, because you couldn't Apparate or Disapparate on the Owens grounds.

Alex ran to her parents and hugged them. A few minutes later Aurors appeared, and began questioning her. Alex simply looked blankly at them, and fainted.

"Someone, help, please! We're locked in!" James shouted. The door opened, and a tall Auror appeared.

"Did the Death Eaters lock you in here?" he asked.

"No, we were, er, running, and when I closed the door we found out it only opened from the outside," Lily said.

"Oh. You two would be...?"

"Oh, Lily Evans, and James Potter," Lily told him.

"Ah, James, your father is alright, and perhaps you could take Miss Evans here to your house, along with the other distraught teenagers?" the Auror pointed to Carrie, Ellen, Esther, Remus, Jake, Peter,and Sirius who were all looking very shaken.

"Right. Come on, Evans, we better go."

"Wait, sir, what about the Owens?" Lily asked.

"Well, Mr. Eric Owens and Mrs. Viviane Owens are both dead, and Alexandra Owens is unconscious, but other than that, they are all well."

"Thank you, sir."


	14. Chapter 14 Midnight Adventures

Chapter 14- Midnight Adventures

A few hours later everyone was already sick of waiting for news. James was pacing up and down, Jake was refusing to speak to anyone because he thought that Alex being unconscious was his fault, and the girls and the othe Marauders were already sick of playing Exploding Snap. Finally, Catherine Potter appeared all in black, and said:

"Alex, bless her, is alright. Will, Audrey and Alex are coming here, and tomorrow is going to be the funeral. Now I have to go, see you later."

Just then the three, now orphan, Owens appeared, with their eyes bloodshot and looking very dishelved. Jake rushed to Alex and hugged her. He then led her to an empty couch and layed her down, with her head on his lap. Lily hugged Will, and Carrie sat next to Audrey. They remained silent, except for the Owens' sobs. Jake was whispering things to Alex, but she was grieving almost beyond help. They all slept right there at the Potter's living room, and were woken up by Jeeny, James's own house-elf.

"Master James, should I serve breakfast?"

"Yes, Jeeny, and see if you can find some of Mum old clothes for the girls to put on."

"Thanks, James," Carrie said.

* * *

The next few weeks were horrible to the girls. After the funeral they all went back to their houses, and Alex would rarely answer their letters. All they knew was that she and her brothers were living with her Aunt Charly and her grandmother. They even received a brief letter from Jake, asking them if they knew how Alex was, since she didn't answer his letters. So that when Lily received a letter one morning while she practiced playing her guitar (she had once learned how to play it, but had given up and decided to learn again) she got all excited and thought it was Alex. When she saw the Hogwarts crest on the letter, her heart fell for the first time in her life. She opened one of the letters, finding it strange that she had received two, and a small little badge with a P on it fell from it.

"Oh, I had completely forgotten about prefects. Mum! Dad! I'm a prefect!" Lily shrieked and ran to her parent's room.

"That's great, Lily. Congratulations," Nathan Evans said, hugging his daughter.

"Oh, my little Lily becoming a prefect," Marisa said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks, Dad, Mum."

Lily went back to her room and wrote a letter to all of her friends telling them that she was a prefect.

Finally, a few weeks later, September 1st arrived. Lily was at Platform 9¾ promptly at 10:20. She hurried to the prefect carriage and waited for the other prefects. Remus appeared shortly after, and smiled weakly at her. Then Jake and Eileen Bradley appeared, and Jake nodded at them. Then Thomas Abbot and Delilah Dawson appeared, and lastly Tristan Avery and Bellatrix Black appeared. Bellatrix glared at Lily, who glared back at her. Just then the Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy, and the Head Girl, Bailey Vaughn, appeared. Lucius glared at the Gryffindor prefects, who ignored him and turned to Bailey.

When the prefects meeting was over, Lily waved to Remus and went off to find the girls compartment. A few minutes later she found them, and got in the compartment.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare," Carrie suggested brightly.

"What that?" Alex asked. Her face was considerably pale, but she looked a lot better.

Carrie explained the process to her, and Alex smiled mischievously. The girls nodded and Lily spinned her shoe.

"Truth or dare?" Ellen asked Alex.

"Dare."

"Run to one end of the train to the other in nothing but your underwear and bra," Ellen said, smirking at Alex, who pouted but obliged. She arrived looking very distraught, but said it had been worth it.

"Truth or dare?" Alex asked Lily.

"Truth."

"Grade Potter to 10-1, 1 being horrible and explain. Physically, I mean."

"Uh...three."

"Come of it, Lily! Say the truth!"

"Okay, ten."

"Why?"

"Because his eyes are beautiful, his abs are great, he's sexy, and he has a cute butt. However, just because he's hot does not mean he's nice, or that I like him, okay?"

"Truth or dare?" Esther asked Carrie.

"Dare."

"Go next door and kiss Sirius."

"Hang on, the Marauders are next door?" Lily interrupted.

"Yep. And they can hear everything we say, right, Marauders?" Esther said.

"RIGHT! And by the way, Evans, I think you're an eleven! Also, no one had ever complimented my butt before!" James shouted.

"AHHH!"

"Okay, Lily, now let's go and watch Carrie kiss Sirius," Esther said.

Carrie stood up, held her head high, and went to the next compartment. There, Sirius was staring at the window, trying to look innocent, but failing terribly. Carrie went up to him, and kissed him on the lips, while everyone else cheered. James winked at Lily just as they were leaving the compartment.

The girls game of Truth or Dare went on until they reached Hogwarts, and Lily was the only one who hadn't kissed James as a Dare. She had, however, kissed Peter, Remus, and Sirius, making James very mad by the end of the trip.

After the Sorting, which was disappointenly small (there were only four Gryffindors in all), Dumbledore stood up to give his annual speech.

"Welcome new and old students to one more year at Hogwarts! Firstly, I'd like to remind everyone that the Whomping Willow and the Dark Forest are out of bounds. Secondly, a list of forbidden objects in the school are posted at Mr. Filch's door. Thirdly, Quidditch tryouts are scheduled for next week. And fourthly, you may eat!"

"So, Alex, how about one of our competitions?" Sirius asked, piling his food on his plate.

"No, not this year. I'm not in the mood."

"But...but it's traditional!"

"So?"

"Please?"

"No."

Sirius pouted for a while, but then his latest girlfriend appeared and he took her to some broom closet.

"Evans, sweetie pie, what did you do during vacation? Apart from thinking about my cute butt, that is," James asked innocently.

"It's none of your business, Potter."

"Please?"

"Okay. My vacation was boring. Tell me, how interesting can playing a guitar for 50,000 times get?"

"You play a guitar?" James asked, surprised.

"You know what a guitar is?" Lily asked him sarcastically.

"Of course. You still didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I do."

"Alex plays the bass," James informed.

"I play drums!" Carrie said excitedly.

"We could form a band!" The girls said in unison.

"Esther, Ellen, do you guys play anything?" Lily asked.

"No. And we can't sing," Esther said.

"Then you can be our managers!"

"First you need a name," Ellen said.

"Er...."

"Untitled?"

"No way."

"Er..."

"How about Marauder Lovers?" James suggested.

"Shut up, James."

"Uh..."

"Wicked?"

"Wicked?"

"Yeah, Wicked."

"I like it."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"So we all like it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we're Wicked!"

"I still prefer Marauder Lover. Then Evans could be James's Lover, Carrie could be Sirius's Lover, and Alex could be-Ouch! Evans, what was that about?"

"Just be quiet, Potter."

"Oh, oh! Did I tell you guys I'm Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain?" James said, jumping up and down.

"I'm going to tryout for Quidditch this year," Alex said.

"So am I," Carrie said.

"Honestly, you guys, what is the point of chasing balls?" Lily asked them.

"Evans, it's your turn to be quiet."

"I won't! You weren't quiet, when I told you to be, so..."

"Will the little babies stop fighting?" Alex demanded.

"Little baby, indeed!" Lily said, outraged.

"Evans is the only baby here."

WHAM! Lily slapped James once more, and instead of sitting back quietly, she stomped of to the Gryffindor tower, forgetting her duty as a prefect and leaving Remus alone to take everyone to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

A week later, everyone was at the Quidditch pitch watching the tryouts. Lily, Remus, Ellen, Esther, and Peter were watching the tryouts while they finished their Potions essay. When Alex was trying out, she captured everyone's attention by showing them her talent at Quidditch.

At the end of the tryout out you heard shrieks of joy. Alex was going to be Gryffindor's new Chaser, and Carrie was going to be Gryffindor new Seeker. While Alex was celebrating with her fellow Gryffindors, Carrie and Sirius had a row, but everyone ignored them.

* * *

"James, I can't do it!" Alex said desperately, as soon as Peter, Sirius, and James transformed in front of her to see if she could transform. Earlier that evening, the boys had accidently transformed, and Alex, who was usually top at everything, got very unnerved at the fact that they could transform already, and she hadn't yet. She had also gotten upset when they invented their nicknames, which were now Moony- Remus, Padfoot- Sirius, Prongs- James, and Wormtail- Peter. When Alex saw Peter transforming she had practically cried, but managed to regain her composture.

"Hey, calm down, Alex. It's natural that you can't transform yet, you've had so much going on your head that it's difficult to concentrate. Just try to erase everything from your mind, and focus on the hawk," James explained.

"I can't!"

* * *

The next month was horrible to everyone. The Marauders barely had time for pranks, which made them very upset, Lily was snapping at anyone who interrupted her studying, causing more and more fights between her and James, Alex and Carrie were sleeping even more, and everything was a whole mess. That was all because of the OWLs, so that when a homework less Saturday arrived, everyone was thankful.

The girls went to bed early, but Lily woke up in the middle of the night to drink water. While she made her way towards the glass of water, she happened to look at the window. Suddenly, footsteps were seen on the mud, and Lily's suspicion was confirmed: the Marauders were up to something.

"Alex, Alex, wake up! Carrie, Esther, Ellen, wake up!"

"What, Lily?" Alex asked grumpily.

"The Marauders are up to something. We've got to stop them." Alex looked at the window, saw the full moon and it struck her, Remus is transforming and they're there.

"Lily, just leave them be," Alex said.

"No. I'm sick of their pranks. Come on, let's go there."

Alex had no choice but to go with Lily and the girls, so on her way she grabbed her wand quickly and hid it. The girls made their way to the Whomping Willow quickly, and soon they reached it.

"Okay, I saw someone doing this once." Lily grabbed a stick, and as quickly as she could she pressed the knot. The tree stopped moving, and a little tunnel opened. A howl was heard from within, and suddenly footsteps.

"LILY, CARRIE, ELLEN, ESTHER, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Alex shouted and she grabbed her wand and ran to the Forest, not daring to look behind her. She got in the Dark Forest and she had barely run a few meters when she tripped and she heard growling. She looked up and saw Remus, fully transformed, merely inches from her.

"Remus, it's me, Alex. Remember? Your old friend, please don't bite me, please," Alex whispered. The werewolf only growled and got closer. Alex got her wand, and realised it had silver on it. She then remembered her grandmother telling her five years ago, "I've covered your wand's handle in silver so that you're safe from werewolves. You do know that they die by the touch of silver, don't you?" Alex realised what she had to do to save her life, but simply couldn't bring herself to do it. "Please don't make me do this, Moony," Alex whispered. Slowly, she raised her wand, holding it by the tip, and suddenly, when her handle was only an inch apart from Remus, she was soaring in the sky. She looked down, and was surprised to see that her sight was excellent. Alex looked at herself and saw...feathers? "_Hang on, there's_ _something really wrong_," Alex thought. She looked down and saw a dog and a stag pushing a werewolf into a tunnel. Next to the castle was Lily, Esther, Carrie, and Ellen, huddled in a corner, Lily crying. She let out a shriek, and everyone looked at her. Alex could have sworn the stag had winked at her, but it was impossible. Alex then landed, and concentrated on her true self, and found that she was human again. Smiling, she ran over to where the girls were. Lily let out a small "oh" when she saw Alex, and she went over to her.

"I though you were dead. I thought that the werewolf had killed you. I wonder which Marauder it is. You knew all this time, didn't you, Alex?"

"Yes. I can't tell you which one is the werewolf because he might want to tell you guys personally."

"Uh huh. How did you escape?" Lily asked her.

"Er, I'm an Animagus."

"You're.....an Animagus?"

"Yep. I'm a hawk!"

"And you never told us? How dare you?" Carrie asked.

"Well, you know now. Let's go back to the castle, okay?"

The girls went to their dormitory and slept peacefully the rest of the night. The next morning, Carrie, Ellen, Esther, and Lily got up early and went to the Hospital Wing, where a grumbling Alex had said Remus would be and went to his bedside.

"Good morning, Remus," Lily said.

"Hey. Do you guys know what happened last night? Something really strange happened, but I can't remember it, and the boys are still sleeping."

"Er...well, you see, last night I saw the footsteps appearing magically on the floor, and I woke everyone up to see what was going on. So, when I got there, I opened the tunnel to the Whomping Willow and a werewolf ran out of it. We managed to get away, but Alex went to the wrong direction. She tripped, and the werewolf was on top of her," Remus paled, and nodded at Lily, "and then she transformed into a hawk, and was safe. Do you know who is...was the werewolf?" Lily asked Remus.

"Yeah. You see, there's something I need to tell you guys. I'm the werewolf. I'm sorry, Ellen." The girls gasped, and Ellen hugged him tightly. The other girls left them alone, and went back to the common room. There, they found Alex sleeping in the couch and Sirius and Peter pouring tea over her face.


	15. Chapter 15 OWLs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.**

**A/N: Hello everybody! My friend still didn't finish reading the book, but I got sick of waiting and decided to write it based on memory. I also read some fics that had Snape's Worst Memory on them and got the basic idea. If something is wrong, please don't flame me!**

Chapter 15- OWLs

A few months later, after Career Advice (to which Alex, James, Lily, Carrie, and Sirius said they wanted to be Aurors; Ellen and Esther wanted to be Healers; Remus wanted to do something related to DADA since he couldn't be an Auror, due to his lycanthropy, and Peter was going to do something related to herbology), the Gryffindor girls were lying near the lake, taking a break from studying. Their OWLs would be in a while, and the teachers had barely given them time to breathe. And with all of the studying, Quidditch practice, and patrolling duties, the Marauders still had time for pranking. They had recently turned each of the girls skin a lurid color of puce, and the girls had taken hours to remove the spell.

Anyway, Lily was quizzing Carrie, Ellen, and Esther while Alex sat with Jake just for a little review, when they realised that they hadn't had band practice yet. They had started the band, and hadn't even bothered to work on it. They ran to the Room of Requirement (Sirius had shown it to Alex) and asked for their instruments. A black and pink bass, a purple guitar, and a huge black drums appeared. They played for ages before they realised they had an audience, appart from Esther, Ellen and Jake, that is. The Marauders had entered it while running away from Filch and hadn't bothered to announce their presence. Lily was the first to notice, and when she noticed James she let out a gasp and stopped playing.

"You play the guitar way better than I thought you did, Evans," James said, winking at her.

"Why, you arrogant git! Out of here, now!" Lily shrieked.

"No. I don't want to."

"But I want you to get out, so out! Out!"

"Why are you only mad at me and not at the other boys?"

"Because we're special, right, Evans? If you want to, I can show you how special I am," Sirius said.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting, Sirius, but last time I checked, you were dating me!" Carrie shrieked.

"Uh...yeah, you're right." Unanticipatedly, Alex fell down. She lay very still, with an awestruck expression on her face. Jake rushed to her side and hugged her. As soon as he made contact with her she woke up. Alex stared at Lily and James for a while, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What?" James asked.

"Well, I just saw the weirdest thing. I saw this boy with a weird scar on his forehead. The boy looked exactly like James, but when he opened his eyes, I noticed that they were....emerald green, like Lily's."

"Aww, sweetie pie, isn't that cute? We're going to have a son, just like me, with your lovely eyes!" James said, grinning in a maniac way, his eyes slightly glazed.

"No, we're not. Sometimes these visions go wrong, right, Alex? Not to mention that I'm not the only green-eyed girl in Hogwarts." Lily said, horrified at the prospect of having a son with James.

"Here, Alex, drink this. Do you want to go to the HW?" Jake said, giving Alex a glass of water.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks." Alex leaned forward to kiss Jake but was interrupted by Sirius, who said:

"Sorry to interrupt the begginning of a snogging session, but I'm sure none of us want to watch you two snogging." Alex slapped Sirius playfully and kissed Jake anyway.

"Hey, why don't you girls play one more song?" Peter suggested.

"Sure!" Alex said, giving Jake another kiss. The girls got their instruments and Alex began: (Quick A/N: Okay, so don't get me wrong, this is one of the few, and I mean few, pop songs I like.)

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be 

_Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but heads spinning_

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Ellen, Esther, and the rest of the boys clapped and Jake and Alex disappeared to fulfill what Sirius had implied earlier.

"Lilykins, darling, you do know that we have to fulfill Alex's prediction? She would be heartbroken if we didn't," James said, pulling Lily by the waist and forcing her to sit on his lap.

"I doubt it, Potter. Besides, just the thought of having a child with _you_ makes me feel sick. And the poor child would look exactly like you. That's a curse no one should be forced upon." Lily stood up and stomped off to the Gryffindor tower, muttering something about 'ending the damned Potter generation with one quick, slashing move and doing some violent gestures with her hands.

The Great Hall was completely silent, except for the scratching of quills. It was the fifth years DADA Owls. From her position, Lily could see James, Sirius, Carrie, Peter, and Remus. Behind her was Alex and next to Alex was Ellen and Esther. Lily finished her test and reread it. When she finished reading her answer to the question about werewolves, she glanced at Remus. He was still wirting, and next to him Sirius and James were exchanging glances, and James showed him a piece of paper, grinning. Frowning, Lily went back to to her test. Five minutes later Professor Flitwick told everyone to put the quills down.

Lily stood up and went over to Alex, Ellen, and Esther. Carrie appeared a little while later and they made their way to the lake. The Marauders were huddled together, laughing about something Remus had said.

"That was the easiest test ever," Alex said, as she removed her shoes and stuck her feet in the lake.

"Yeah," Esther murmured.

"For heaven's sake, doesn't Potter get sick of showing off?" Lily said as she watched James playing with a snitch.

"He only shows off for you, you know," Ellen said knowingly.

"Of course, he wants me to be one more of his collection. Alex, don't even try telling me again that he's not so bad."

"Well it's true Lily! Remember last summer, when Mum and Dad di-died, and he told his house-elf to get some clothes for you guys?"

"He was only doing his duty-"

"Uh oh, here come's trouble," Carrie said, pointing at Snape, who was walking towards the Marauders. James and Sirius stood up.

"Lily, wait! Don't do anything until they do something really bad to Snivelly, Remus is there anyway," Alex said. Lily nodded, and the girls watched them.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James shouted at Snape.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at Snape.

"How were the exams, Snivellus?" James said mockingly.

"I was watching him. His nose was almost touching the paper, there'll be grease marks all over the paper and they won't be able to read a thing," Sirius said, laughing.

"You wait. You wait!" Snape said.

"Wait for what? What are you going to do Snivellus, wipe your nose on us?" Sirius asked. Severus started muttering curses.

"Wash you mouth. Scourgify!" James said.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shrieked after she managed to get rid of Alex's iron grip.

"All right, Evans?" James said, ruffling his hair.

"Leave him alone. What has he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

"You think you're funny, don't you," Lily retorted, "when actually, you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me. Go on, Evans, go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly."

"I wouldn't go out with you if I had to choose between you and the Giant Squid." The girls, who were behing Lily, snickered.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said. At that precise moment, Severus snatched his wand and a gash appeared on James's face. James quickly reacted and turned Snape upside down, revealing a graying pair of boxers.

"Let him down, Potter," Lily said.

"Certainly," James said, smiling. He flicked his wand and Snape fell down in a heap on the grass. He prepared to stand up when Sirius aimed a Body Binding Curse at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shrieked again, getting her wand this time.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said regretfully.

"Then take the curse off him!"

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here to save you, Snivellus."

"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods," Severus said.

"Fine, fine. I won't bother in the future. And I would wash my pants, if I were you, _Snivellus,_" Lily said in a cold tone.

"APOLOGIZE TO EVANS!" James shouted at Severus.

"I don't want you to make him apologize. You're just as bad as him," Lily said.

"What? I would never call you a-a- you know what!" James said.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised that broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" Lily turned around and walked away, ignoring James's cries.

"Who want's to see me take off Snivellus's pants?" Sirius said evilly. He flicked his wand and Severus's underwear disappeared. Laughter errupted from everywhere, until Remus told them that it was enough. Sirius flicked his wand again and Snape's underwear reappeared. Grabbing his things, Severus ran away. Alex went over to James and punched him squarely on the face.

"Shit, Alex what was that for?" James said, clutching his face.

"For ruining your chances with Lily. You are aware that she'll never go out with you now?"

"It's not my fault she's such a stubborn bi- girl! I meant girl!"

"James, dammit, grow up! Stop being the ignorant prat you're being!" Alex glared at him and ran to the Gryffindor tower.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Better Vacations Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.**

Chapter 16- Better Vacations...Or Not?

"Lily, what time did you say he would be arriving?" Marisa Evans asked for the fifteenth time. The Evans were waiting for Giorgio and his friend, who were going to spend a week in England. Petunia had a very sour look and refused to speak to anyone. It was June 14th, a week after Lily had left Hogwarts for summer break.

"Three fifteen, it's still three ten."

"Oh, yes. And what is his friend's name again?"

"Leo, Mum, Leo," Lily said patiently. Suddenly there were a loud pop and two boys appeared in the living room. Lily smiled and ran to Giorgio, giving him a hug. Giorgio hugged her back and, after greeting everyone, he said:

"Everyone, this is Leo, Leo this is Aunt Marisa, Uncle Nathan, Lily, and Petunia."

"Hello," said Leo. He was a very handsome boy, with wavy dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Hullo Leo. Let me show you and Giorgio your rooms." Lily took them upstairs and showed them around the house. When she took them back to the living room she almost fainted. Alex's head was bobbing on the fire and she was talking pleasantly to Marisa.

"Oh, Lily! How are you?" Alex said.

"I'm fine, Alex. Alex, this is my cousin, Giorgio, and his friend, Leo. Rememeber when I told you about them in my last letter?" Lily said.

"Yes. Pleased to meet me you boys. Now, Lily, darling, do you know what day is today?" Alex asked.

"Er, the fourte—oh. It's your birthday. I'm sooo sorry, I absolutely forgot. Please forgive me, Alex, please!"

"Don't worry, Lily, you're forgiven. Now, Grandmother is making me have a little party, so I'd just like to say you're invited. And you can bring Giorgio and Leo as well. The only bad part, for you, I mean, is that, er—"

"James is going to be there?"

"Yeah...you don't mind do you?"

"No, Alex, don't worry. What time will it be?"

"Uh, in five minutes?"

"Oh. Well, I'll just get ready, grab your present, and I'll Floo there, okay?"

"Sure. Just don't take too long, everyone is here already. Ouch, JAMES! That was not funny! Sorry Lily, gotta go. Perhaps there'll be the chance that you won't have to stand James, as he'll be dead by then, do you hear me James Potter! Bye!" Alex's head then disappeared, although a second before it completely disappeared you could hear some screams.

"Mum, can I go?" Lily asked.

"Yes, dear. Leo, Giorgio, why don't you go get ready as well?"

Ten minutes later the three teenagers were leaving by Floo to Alex's house. When Lily arrived she was greeted by shrieks of delight and was hugged by Alex. A few seconds later Leo and Giorgio were being introduced to everyone. Leo seemed particularly intrested in Carrie, although she was being guarded by a very suspicious Sirius. Esther was fascinated by Giorgio, and they spent the whole time talking.

"I have an idea!" Sirius shouted.

"What, Padfoot?" said a very distressed James. Before Lily had arrived, Alex had beaten him up because he had made her bump her head while she was talking to Lily.

"Let's play Truth or Dare a la Marauders!"

"Great idea!" Peter said.

"Hmm, Sirius, what exactly is Truth or Dare a la Marauders?" Alex asked.

"Do we want to know what it is?" Ellen asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you want, Miss Schlotsky. It's like normal Truth or Dare, but whoever doesn't want to do the truth or dare has to do something very humiliating," Sirius said.

"Oh. That's fine with me," Alex said and everyone agreed.

"Since you are the birthday girl, Alex, why don't you start?" Remus suggested.

"Sure. Jamesie-poo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dance Swan Lake in nothing but your underwear." James pouted, but obliged. Everyone was crying from laughter when he finished his performance, especially Lily.

"Alex, I shall have my revenge. Ah! Evans, dear, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the whole house screaming how much you love me and my cute butt."

Lily frowned at the memory, but stood up and ran around the whole house screaming, "I LOVE JAMES POTTER! I PARTICULARLY LOVE HIS SEXY BUTT!" When she sat back down, James winked at her. Lily simply glared at him.

"Ellen, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmmm..... Where were you on the last day of school? We couldn't find you anywhere." Lily grinned, and Ellen blushed.

"I, uh, I was in a broom closet with...Remus." The couple blushed, and everyone grinned evilly.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to sing and dance I'm a Little Teapot."

"Oh dear." And he began singing in a horrible voice. After the perfomance finished everyone was on the floor, laughing.

"Giorgio, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were to kiss one of these girls, which one would you choose?"

"Uh, Esther Schlotsky." Esther blushed.

"Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I want you to proclaim your undying love for macaroni and cheese."

"Very well. Attention, everyone please. Ever since I was but a young child, I fell in love. It was, and still is, the love of my life. For those of you who are curious, it was macaroni and cheese."

"Now that was lame, Moony, mate," Sirius said.

"Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"How about you and Carrie spend two minutes and a half kissing?"

"Fine with me!" Sirius kissed Carrie, and they spent the two minutes and half kissing.

"Esther, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Giorgio."

"Uh, okay." They kissed quickly, and went back to the game, both of them blushing furiously.

"Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your greatest fear?"

"The dark. Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"For how long have you liked Alex?"

"Since we first met. Alex, truth or dare?"

"Jake, make her pretend to do a strip dance," James said with a grin. Alex glared at him.

"You heard him, Alex."

"Arg. No kisses to you for a month." She did it, and the game continued for a long while, until it was time to for everyone to go.

"Hey, everybody, at the end of the week Aunt Charly's taking me to London, why don't we all go?" Alex said. Everyone agreed.

"Alex, wake up time!" Lily said, holding a whistle.

"Yes, Lily is right. Everyone is here already," Carrie said. She was sitting on her drums. Alex grunted, and went back to sleeping. Lily got very close to her ear, put the whistle in her mouth and whistled sharply. Alex merely turned around and mumbled something. Carrie then started playing very loudly on her drums, causing Alex to fall off her bed and start swearing.

"Alex, watch your language. Get ready, quick," Lily said.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex stumbled to the shower, took a quick bath, put on the first outfit she saw and ran downstairs.

"Sorry everyone, for making you wait. It's just that my alarm clock is broken."

"Exterminated from the world by you, most likely," James said, since he knew Alex's dislike for waking up.

"Shut up, James."

"Children, stop the bickering. Let's go." Aunt Charly waited for everyone to Floo and apparated to London.

The day was pretty much uneventful, although everyone was exhausted by the end of the day. While everyone was sitting on the living room, Leo and Carrie were getting drinks in the kitchen.

"You are very beautiful, you know, Carrie."

"Why, thank you, Leo. You are very handsome as well."

"Carrie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Leo, but Sirius and I have a weird relationship and he's very jealous. Not to mention that long distance dating never works."

"Forget him, Carrie." Leo leaned forward and kissed Carrie, who pushed him away. At that precise moment, Sirius opened the door. He ran to Carrie, and punched (A/N: oooo, suspense music...) Leo. Leo fell down but quickly stood up and punched Sirius. Carrie shrieked and everyone rushed to the kitchen. Giorgio got Leo by the arms to stop him from hitting Sirius and James did the same to Sirius. Sirius and Leo glared at each other, and a furious James said:

"Explain."

"It's all his fault-" Sirius began.

"Padfoot, mate, you know how much I hate it when people run away from their responsibilities."

"Yeah, Prongs, I know. But I'm telling the truth, mate. I came here to see what was taking them so long, and what do I see? This Leo guy kissing Carrie!"

"Leo, is that true?" Giorgio asked his friend.

"Yes. But, Carrie, please understand, I love you."

"You don't know me, Leo. You are a great guy, but only as a friend. Nothing else," Carrie said, shaking her head.

"I understand and I better get going." He, Giorgio, and Lily said good bye to everyone and they left the house.

A month later Lily awoke with an owl grabbing her hair. The owl was holding two letters in its beak and as soon as Lily groggily picked the letters, it flew away. Lily opened the first letter and discovered it was the results of the OWLs. It said:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Charms: O

Potions: E

Astronomy: O

Care for the Magical Creatures: O

Study of the Ancient Runes: O

Herbology: O

Transfiguration: O

Lily shrieked with delight when she finished reading her results. She had gotten an O on every OWL except for Potions. She ran down the stairs and showed her parents her results. They congratulated and while her mother made her a special breakfast, she went to her room, to find Ellen and Esther waiting for her inside her room.

"Oh, hello Lily! Sorry to come here without warning, but we absolutely had to come here. We received our OWLs results and we'll be able to be Healers! We actually got an O in Potions, isn't that great? We did get an E in Study of the Ancient Runes and an A in Astronomy," Esther said excitedly.

"That's great! I got an O in everything except for Potions, which I got an E. But that's okay, because Professor Pryde allows students with E's to be part of the NEWTs classes. Hey, why don't you guys stay here for the rest of the vacations?"

"Great idea! Let me send a letter to Mum and Dad," Ellen said and she wrote a quick note to her parents. Lily ran downstairs and convinced her mother in record time to let the girls stay until September 1st.

Finally September 1st arrived and the girls, after having quite a few adventures, went to Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17 NEWT Classes, Patronus, and D...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does!!!

Chapter 17- NEWT Classes, Patronus, and Duels.

Lily woke up very early and very excited, remembering as soon as she woke up that today she would start her NEWT classes. She took a quick bath and was surprised to find Alex patiently waiting for her turn to take a shower.

"Good morning Alex. I'd like to introduce you to six o'clock in the morning, something I doubt you've ever been awake to see," Lily said, jokingly.

"Very funny, Lily. As a matter of fact, I have seen how the world is at six in the morning."

"Yeah, you stayed up until six."

"Not really. You have forgotten that I live near James Potter."

"Oh. Anyway, why are you awake?"

"I wasn't certain if the boys were going to prank us, so I woke up early. I mean, if they hexed me in the middle of the night at least I would have time to remove the spell, right? Now get out of my way, I want to take a shower."

Lily laughed and started changing clothes. An hour later, Lily was fully dressed and reading a book while all of the other girls were banging on the bathroom's door asking Alex if she had drowned. Finally the girls made their way to breakfast and sat down.

"Hey, girls! Here are your schedules," Remus said as he handed out the girls schedules.

"Double Transfiguration and Double DADA with Ravenclaw!" Alex said excitedly.

"You're lucky. I have Double Potions and Double Herbology. Why did I say I wanted to be a Healer?" Ellen complained.

"Don't worry, Ellen, I'm sure you'll do fine," Remus said, kissing her lightly.

"Moony, Ellen, please get a room," Sirius said as he sat down.

"Shut it, Padfoot."

"Why do you call each other by these strange nicknames?" Lily asked curiously.

"I would love to tell you, Miss Evans, if you would grant me a date," James said and he sat down next to Lily.

"What do you want, you arrogant prat?"

"Good morning as well. I'm fine, and you?"

"Alex, tell him to shut up."

"Sorry Lily, I'm not going to get involved in this. Oh, there's Jake! See you later!" Alex ran to the Ravenclaw table and threw her arms on Jake, causing them to fall over.

"So, Evans, what's you first class?" James asked.

"Double Transfiguration."

"Good luck!" James said as he smiled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Lily asked crossly.

"Nothing. Is it against the law to smile now? Or does my smile make you melt inside, Evans?"

"Oh, James! How could you have discovered my secret? I kept it so well! But since you already know, I'm forced to tell you how much you melt my insides!" Lily said sarcastically and with a flick of her wand she made her water become extremely cold and she threw the water on James's face. Lily stood up and stomped to the Transfiguration classroom. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall and the rest of her students entered the classroom. As Professor McGonagall took roll, James and Sirius entered as quietly as possible. Lily happened to turn at that precise moment, and when she saw James, she shouted:

"YOU! What are you doing here?"

"Hello again, Lily dear," James said feebly. Prof. McGonagall looked up, and asked:

"Miss Evans, do you care to explain why you are shouting while I take roll?"

"Sorry Professor. I was just surprised to see Potter and Black arriving _late_ at your class," Lily said with an evil smile.

"Late, you say, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Prof."

"I can explain, Minnie!" Sirius said and he dramatically went to the front of class to explain a long winded story about how they got lost.

"Lost? You've been studying here for five years and you're beggining your sixth and you are trying to tell me you got lost? Ten points from Gryffindor, now have a seat. Today I would like to teach you the theory of the Conjuring Charm."

The class went on without further incidents and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went to DADA. Professor Hagan greeted them warmly, and said:

"Today you will be learning about the Patronus Charm. Who can tell me what is the Patronus Charm?" Alex's arm shot up in the air and she said:

"The Patronus Charm is a spell that is used to send dementors and lethifolds away. It is a spell that is based on a happy feeling."

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_ and I want everyone to repeat with me, Expecto Patronum!" The class did as he said and by the end of the class they were managing to make a few whisps of silver material.

"Attention everyone please! Before you leave, I would like to tell everyone that I will be organizing a Dueling Club. It will be worth extra credit only, and we'll be having a Dueling Championship in the end of the year. The House that wins will receive a hundred and fifty points. For those who want to be Aurors, I would suggest you participate. The first meeting will be Saturday night. You are dismissed."

"Hey, Alex wait up," Sirius shouted as she left.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who my dearest cousins are dating?"

"No, who?"

"Narcissa is dating Lucius Malfoy and Bella is dating Rodolphus Lestrange."

"They deserve each other. But how do you know? I thought you were living with James now?"

"Regulus told me. He was extremely happy that for once he knew something I didn't. That was why we were late for Transfiguration. Anyway, guess what my mother told him?"

"That she's proud of her niece's for finding such adorable boyfriends?"

"Something like that. And she insulted Carrie."

"What?"

"She said that I should follow their example and date someone from a nice, pureblood family, and not that mudblood trash I'm dating."

"What did you do to Regulus?" Alex said, knowing that the moment Sirius's brother said mudblood, Sirius had done something to him.

"Nothing." Sirius said, lying very badly.

"Sirius Octavius Black, answer me right now."

"Okay, okay! I beat him up and hexed him a lot."

"Sirius, do you want to get expelled? Promise me you won't do that again. Do it for Carrie. You know how she hates it when you get into fights."

"Alex, please don't make me promise that."

"Fine. Don't promise anything. But the moment you get expelled I'm going to laugh a lot. And I won't comfort Carrie."

"Alex, you are a hell of a blackmailer. I promise, okay? Satisfied?"

"Very!" Alex hugged him and they went to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

The week passed very slowly for the people who were going to be part of the Dueling Club. Alex and the Marauders were absolutely hyper, and it took all of Lily's power as a prefect to make them shut up and stop jumping around the common room. Finally, though, Saturday arrived and they all made their way to the DADA classroom, where the classes were going to be.

"Good afternoon class! Welcome to your first dueling class. Now, I want two volunteers. Ah, Miss Owens and Mr. Snape, please come forward. I want you to disarm each other as fast as you can and try not to hurt each other, please. You may begin."

Alex smiled at Snape and as fast as she could she aimed a Disarming Spell at him. Snape produced a Shield Charm and the spell bounced back at Alex, who jumped out of the way. She aimed the Jelly Leg Curse at him, but he dodged and aimed one at her. Alex jumped on a chair, missing the spell by inches and put the Body Biding Curse on him, succeding this time. Snape fell down and Alex glided towards him, looking very smug and removed his wand from his hand. She turned to Professor Hagan who clapped and awarded Gryffindor ten points. He removed the curse from Snape and told everyone to pair up with someone and try to disarm the person.

Lily paired up with Carrie and the two girls spent a long while trying to disarm each other. When everyone finished disarming their pair, they stopped to watch the two girls. Finally Lily managed to disarm Carrie and with that the first dueling class finished.

Time passed quickly to everyone. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup once more, everyone learned how to Conjure and do the Patronus,(Alex's was a hawk, James's a stag, Sirius's a dog, Remus's a wolf, Peter's a rat, Lily's a wildcat, Carrie's a panther, Ellen's a koala, Esther's a pine marten, and Jake's an eagle) and Alex became Dueling Champion. Soon it was time for vacations, and everyone was feeling sad because it would be their last summer before going to seventh year.

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry if this chapter is short, it's just that nothing big happened so I wouldn't make a huge chapter with nothing happening. I promise you though, that next chapter will be more interesting. It might not be very big as well, but something big is happening, hint hint. I feel just like JK, not disclosing any information about the books... hehe.... guess you'll have to wait! Although if you reviewed a lot I might make things faster!!**

**Dani**


	18. Chapter 18 Good News and Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.

Chapter 18- Good News and Bad News

Alex woke up on the day of her birthday with a strong smell of roses. When she opened her eyes she discovered that her room was covered with white roses. A note was sitting on a stand next to her. Smiling, Alex opened the note, which said '_Meet me at the garden_'. She put on jeans and a shirt and ran to her garden. Someone was standing there and when she approached the person, she discovered it was Jake.

"Jake, was it you who sent me all those roses?" Alex said, hugging him.

"Yes, did you like the surprise?"

"Are you kidding me? I loved it!"

"Alex, there's something I would like to ask you."

"Yeah?" Jake kneeled down and removed a tiny box from his pocket. Alex smiled and Jake said:

"Alexandra Iris Beauregard Owens, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Alex squealed with delight and shouted "Yes" for the everyone to hear. She kissed Jake, who slipped a silver ring with a large turquoise on top of it in her finger. They made their way to Alex's house, and Jake told her that if she wanted to, they could marry a month after graduation. Alex nodded eagerly, and when they entered her house, she shouted:

"Grandmother, Audrey, Will! Come here!"

"What is it, Alex?" Audrey asked sleepily.

"Jake proposed!"

"Excuse me?" Alex's Grandmother, Victoria Owens, appeared and walked over to where Alex and Jake were standing.

"Mrs. Owens, I proposed to your grandmother. Of course, we would only marry after Hogwarts. Will you let Alex marry me?" Jake asked.

"If you love my granddaughter, then yes, you may marry her."

"I love her with all my heart, Mrs. Owens, believe me."

"I must go now, to tell the whole family. I will, of course, be organising the wedding. I'm sure both of you want to marry as soon as possible, so when you graduate from Hogwarts everything will be ready. Congratulations, Alex, for finding such a wonderful young man. He reminds me of your grandfather, Charles, when he talked to my parents for the first time. Oh, and Alex, your apparating test is today, at four," Victoria Owens disapparated and Audrey ran to hug her sister. The girls embraced tightly, and both were jumping up and down. Will, who was now fifteen, stood next to Jake, as if daring him to do something to his older sister.

"Oh, Jake, this is the best birthday of my life! We're getting married, I can officially do magic, and I'm going to have my apparating test!"

"And this is the best day of my life, Alex," Jake said, smiling at her.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because I'm getting married to the woman I love, she is happy, and I get to snog her before anyone comes."Audrey and Will snorted, and left the room. They laughed and started kissing, but were interrupted when a voice said:

"For heaven's sake, how many times do I have to tell you guys to get a room?"

"James? Lily? Carrie? Ellen? Esther? Sirius? Peter? Remus? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, guess what, Miss Owens, it's your birthday!" James said as he hugged her.

"Please James, address me as Mrs. Jake Perry-to-be."

"Perry-to-be? Why?" Peter asked.

"Because Jake and I are getting married!"

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"Married?"

"When?"

"How?"

"WHAT?"

"Impossible."

"You're too young."

"We're not getting married right now, idiots. We're getting married after graduation. Jake proposed today."

"Congratulations, Alex!" Esther cried.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Lily asked.

"Aww, how sweet!" Carrie said.

"Good luck, Alex!" Ellen said.

"Perry, what are your intentions our lil' Alex?" Sirius asked, looking menancing.

"Sirius!" Alex said.

"Sirius is right! What are your intentions with Alex?" Remus said.

"Boys, stop it, or I'll have to put you on time-out. Do you want to be on time-out?" Alex said, pretending to be their mothers.

"Mummy!" The Marauders said in unison and they all hugged Alex, who fell down. Lily screamed:

"Mosh!" And jumped on the pile of people, followed by the rest of the girls. Alex started screaming for help and finally the boys and girls got up. Alex muttered something and flicked her wand and everyone piled on top of Lily. when they tried to move, they discovered that they couldn't because they were all glue to each other, in the most uncomfortable position of course. Alex laughed and left the room to eat breakfast, accompanied only by Jake.

"Er, am I only the only one, or is this very uncomfortable?" Peter asked.

"Nope, I'm just as uncomfortable as you, Pete. Hey, Schlotsky, easy on the goods, darling," James said.(A/N: I know, I know, Pirates of the Caribbean line. But please forgive me, since it happens to be one of my favorite movies) Esther was right on top of him, and her elbow was rather close to his personal parts.

"Sorry, James, but there's not much I can do!" Esther said irritatedly.

The unfortunate group remained in that position for an hour, when Alex and Jake appeared. They burst out laughing when they saw the group and it took a lot of Alex's self-control to remove the spell.

"Dearest Alex, what made you think that was funny?" Remus said, rubbing his aching arm.

"The fact that it was funny, you know, Moony," Alex said, hugging him.

The rest of the day was fun for everyone, although Alex and Jake were teased a lot. Alex passed the apparating exam and was now apparating every few feet just to show that she could do it. She invited Lily to spend the night at her house, and Lily sent her mother a note, explaining everything. Jake, who could also apparate, stayed with them, and so did James and Sirius, who lived very close to Alex. The five of them decided to go for a walk when suddenly everything became very dark and they were thrown to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily stood up dizzily and tried to look in front of her, but it was impossible. She heard a swish of robes behind her and turned around quickly.

"Alex? Jake? Sirius? James? Where are you?" Lily shouted, greeted only by silence. She heard another swish of robes and was suddenly grabbed by her arm. Lily gasped and a cloth was shoved inside her mouth while someone tied her hands. She was thrown on the floor and she heard several _pops_ and _cracks_ around her and people struggling. A green glow suddenly lit up and it began to glow more intensely, revealing her captors and James, Sirius, Alex, and Jake in a circle next to her. James had a cut on his lower lip, Sirius was sporting a black eyes, Alex had a scratch on her forehead and Jake had a small gash on his arm.

A soft pop caught Lily's attention and when she turned she heard Alex's sharp intake. A deathly pale, tall man stood in front of them. He had slits instead of a nose and blood red narrow eyes. He was playing with his wand and chuckling to himself.

"Good evening, Miss Owens, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Perry, and Mr. Black. I suppose you already know, but I am Lord Voldemort. Take off their gags." A masked man removed the cloth in Lily's mouth and she started coughing.

"What do you want from us?" James shouted as soon as the cloth was removed from his mouth.

"I would like to make you a proposition."

"I would never negotiate with you, Voldemort!" Jake shouted.

"Hear me first!" Voldemort made a sharp jab with his wand and Jake was thrown back on the floor, "The five of you become Death Eaters and join me, and I don't touch your family. Don't join me, and you'll suffer."

"Never," Alex said firmly.

"In your dreams, Voldemort," James said.

"No, I don't think so," Jake said.

"I'd rather not," Sirius said coldly.

"Ah, Alexandra, you're as beautiful as the last time we met. I'm sure you wouldn't want something as disastrous as our last meeting, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. But even if I joined you, you would kill everyone I know."

Voldemort smiled coldly, and turned to Lily, "What about you, Lily? Care to join me?"

"No. Why do you want _me_ to join you? I am a muggle born after all."

"Yes, but don't get me wrong. I don't usually summon mudbloods, but you are exceptional. I feel your strength. Oh well, no one wants to join me, so I'm forced to do this," Voldemort said. He disapparated along with his DE and the group tried franctically to remove their bindings. Lily freed herself first and she untied Alex quickly. They untied the boys and Alex said:

"How did he come here? Grandmother filled the manor with charms and curses after Mum and Dad died."

"I don't care, but where did he go? I don't need to worry about my family, but you guys better get home, and quick," Sirius said.

"Lily, you go with Alex to Alex's house and Sirius and I will go home. Jake goes to his house, and we meet over at my house, okay?" James said and he disapparated quickly.

Lily and Alex ran to Alex's house because Lily still couldn't apparate. After they made sure everyone was fine, they went to James's house by Floo, to find James and Sirius crouched over two bodies. Alex cried out and ran to them and hugged them tightly, saying comforting words to them. James was devastated with his parent's death and so was Sirius, since they had been his only caring family. Lily and Jake hovered near the fireplace while Aurors appeared all over them.

"Excuse me, what are your names?" asked a tall lady with a notepad.

"Lily Evans and Jake Perry," Jake said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I know this will sound strange, but you see, we were walking around the Owens grounds when suddenly we were attacked by a bunch of Death Eaters and Voldemort asked us if we wanted to join him. We all said no, and he left. He obviously came here and murdered the Potters," Lily explained.

"Thank you. I would suggest for you to go home now."


	19. Chapter 19 Parties and Weddings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.

Chapter 19- Parties and Weddings

Easter arrived and the girls were all excited. The boys weren't going with them because they were sick of listening about shopping. Alex's aunt, Aunt Charly, picked them up at Platform 9 ¾ and took them to the wedding shop. Alex hurried to the bride's section and Lily, Carrie, Esther, and Ellen hurried to the bridesmaid section. After what seemed hours the girls finally decided on the dresses.

The girls went back to Hogwarts a week later and they refused to tell the boys how the dresses were, saying that they had to study for the NEWTs.

A couple of months later, Lily and James decided that the graduation party would be a day before the actual graduation and that people were free to wear whatever they wanted. The girls were extremely excited about the party and they spent half of the day talking about the party. The other half of the day they spent talking about Alex's wedding.

After a lot of time waiting for the party, it arrived. The girls spent the day locked in Lily's room, since it was bigger than the girls dorm. Lily was going to open the party by dancing with James, and she was extremely nervous, since the only other time that she had danced in public had been at Alex's house. Carrie was going to the party with Sirius and she was very irritable, as she was worried about his fan club attacking them. Ellen was going with Remus, and she was calmly applying make-up on everyone. Esther was going with Giorgio, since Dumbledore had allowed him to come for graduation. Alex was, of course, going with Jake, and she was, appart from Ellen, the most calm one. She was tidying up everyone's hair and was calmly telling them that all would be fine.

The girls finished getting ready and they nervously left the room, where they dates were waiting. When the boys set their eyes on the girls, their mouths dropped open in unison. The girls were indeed looking dazzling.

Lily was wearing a light green muggle dress her mother had insisted on buying. It hugged her figure and made James drool slightly. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun.

Carrie was wearing a midnight blue dress that she had only bought because she said that since she was a muggle-born it only made sense that she should wear a muggle dress. Her hair had been curled just for the occasion and Sirius was smiling at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Esther was wearing pink robes and her hair was tied up in a strange ponytail that looked very nice on her. Giorgio hugged her and they left for the Great Hall.

Ellen was wearing purple robes and she had made her hair straight just for that day. Remus grinned at her.

Alex was wearing a long, pale blue dress and her hair was down. Jake kissed her lightly on the lips and they left for the Great Hall.

"Lily, have I already told you how beautiful you are?" James whispered in Lily's ear as they danced a slowdance.

"Yes, James, for about sixteen times."

"Oh, well, you are beautiful. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"What's Alex doing?" James said as Alex climbed upstage.

"Hello everybody! You see, The Speckled Toads(A/N: I know, a pathetic name!!) have kindly allowed me to sing this last song for you guys, and I hope you know it!"

Alex told the Speckled Toads what song it was and began:

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night   
Always

And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real

So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always   
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

The Marauders and their dates clapped enthusiastically when Alex finished singing and she smiled at them. She smirked at the Slytherins who were scowling when she finished singing and then left the hall with Jake.

Finally, after everyone passed the NEWTs, everyone graduated, and the girls had several nervous breakdowns, it was time for the wedding.

Alex was extremely nervous, and she kept asking everyone if she looked okay. She was looking great. She had left her lose and full of curls and her make up accentuated her bright blue eyes. Her dress was a white with a diamond corset. She had a huge train, and the dresses's designs were all in silver. She had decided not to wear a veil, and instead wore a silver and diamond tiara.

The bridesmaids were also looking great, all of them in baby blue, although the matron of honor, Lily, was looking slightly gloomy since the best man was a boy called Miles Oswin.

At last the time for the wedding arrived and Alex walked down the aisle with her brother, who had insisted to go with her. She seemed to be glowing with happyness and she looked even happier when she reached Jake. He smiled warmly to her and she smiled back. After a while the preacher said:

"Alexandra Iris Beauregard Owens, do you accept Jake Robert Perry as your husband?"

"I do."

"Jake Robert Perry, do you accept Alexandra Iris Beauregard Owens as your wife?"

"I do."

They put on their rings and soon they left the wedding room. Everyone cheered for them and threw rice on top of them. The reception was brief, since the newlyweds had a flight to catch. They had decided to go to Brazil by airplane and not by Floo. Soon it was time for Alex to throw her bouquet.

"Lily, come! It's time for me to throw the bouquet!" Alex said, grabbing Lily by her arm and taking her to the middle of the room.

"Wait, where are the other girls?"

"Oh, it's a family tradition that only the matron of honor can get the bouquet!"

"Alex, wait!"

"Lily, catch!" Alex threw her bouquet at Lily who catched it before it fell to the floor. Lily looked at the bouquet and saw a note sticking out of it, with her name on it. The note said: _Lily Evans, will you..._ Lily gasped and looked at James who was now kneeling down.

"Lily, will you marry me?" James said, holding Lily's hand. Lily looked around and noticed that there was a huge crowd waiting for her to answer.

"Yes! I will!" Lily hugged James and he kissed her. He then slipped an emerald ring on her finger.

"So, did you like the surprise?" Alex asked after congratulating them.

"Yes, but couldn't you come up with a better excuse? I mean, family tradition?" Lily said.

"Well, you shouldn't have asked! You should have just done as I told!" Alex said indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah."

A/N: So, did you like it? Review! If you guys want bigger chapters, tell me!


	20. Chapter 20 Sisters and Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.

A/N: Oh, I've been reading some of my chapters and I realised that I translated some words directly from Portugese, so if I say something that doesn't make too much sense, it's translated! Sorry.

Chapter 20- Sisters and Training

Lily woke up with her mother banging on her door excitedly. She groaned and opened the door.

"So, dear, how was Alex's wedding? I hope it was a success, she deserve's it. Where are they going to again?"

"Mum, the wedding was great. And I have some news for you."

"Yes?"

"James proposed! It was so romantic, he asked Alex to put a note inside her bouquet and when she threw it I caught it and inside it was this note, which asked me if I wanted to marry him! Look at the ring he gave me, isn't it beautiful?" Lily said excitedly.

"Oh, Lily, congratulation! Nathan, James proposed to Lily!"

"What, Marisa?"

"Yesterday, your future son-in-law proposed to Lily!"

"Ah, I suppose I'll have to talk to this young man."

"You'll love him, Father. He's great!"

"How about we have tea today with his family?" Marisa suggested.

"Mum, his parents are dead."

"Dead? Oh, poor boy. Well, invite him for tea today, okay?"

"Yes, Mum, I'll go owl him."

As soon as Lily entered her room, Petunia appeared. She'd been living in a flat at London for an year already and she rarely visited the family since Lily was back from Hogwarts.

"Mum? Dad? It's Petunia!" Petunia shouted from the living room. Lily heard her and froze momentarily. She shook her head as she heard her parents greeting Petunia and sent her brief note to James.

"Lily, darling, come here to speak to your sister!" Marisa called.

"Yes, Mum." Lily went to the living room and muttered a hello to Petunia, who merely sneered at her.

"Lily, Petunia's fiancee, Vernon Dursley, you haven't met him yet, has invited us to meet his family tomorrow for dinner. You don't mind going do you?" Nathan asked.

"Not at all. Ah, here is James's reply. He says he'd be delighted to have tea with us."

"Excellent! Petunia, James proposed to Lily yesterday, and he's going to meet us today for tea."

"Congratulations, Lily," Petunia said, smiling. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, which were icy.

"Thanks Petunia."

"Mum, I have to go now. And I probably won't make it for tea today, so..."

"Petunia Elizabeth Evans, you are coming to the tea today. You and Lily have had your differences, but you are sisters, and today is an important day for Lily. Not to mention that tomorrow Lily will be going to dinner and I don't see her complaining and making excuses!" Nathan said.

"Yes, Father. I'm sorry." Petunia turned around and left the house.

A few hours later the Evans were seated, waiting for James. Lily was rather nervous since she was quite aware that Petunia would be at least rude. Finally a small pop was heard and James appeared. Lily smiled, and made the introductions.

"Well, James, how would you like your tea?" Marisa asked.

"Plain tea with just a little bit of sugar, please, Mrs. Evans. Thank you," James said, rather nervously. Lily giggled silently, she had never seen James nervous.

"Oh, dear, call me Marisa please. So, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, at the moment I don't do anything, because I'm going to start Auror training with Lily next month. But I inherited a rather big amount of money when my parents passed away."

"Ah, yes, I think Lily mentioned that to us."

And so on. Towards the end of the tea, after James had long since conquered Marisa Evans and gained Nathan Evans friendship, he recieved a note. His face was grim when he finished reading it and Lily asked him what happened.

"The Death Eater that killed Remus's uncle last year was caught. They're going to perform the kiss anytime now."

"The kiss?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah, the dementor's kiss. You know, dementors are the guards of the wizard prison, Azkaban. And they perform this thing in which they suck your soul. It's worse than death, because you're still alive, but you don't have a soul."

"Oh yes, I think Alex mentioned that once or twice to me."

"Anyway, Marisa, Nathan, I better get going. It was a pleasure to have tea with you. Thanks for inviting me over."

"Ah, James, the pleasure was ours. You're welcome to come here anytime you want," Marisa said, smiling broadly.

For the second night in a row, the Evans were all together. This time, however, they were making their way to the Dursley household, at Surrey. Lily was dreading the dinner like the devil dreads the cross, since she knew Petunia didn't have the best taste in men. Finally they arrived, and they were greeted by a fat girl with a hint of a mustach. Petunia threw her arms at the girl and they started babbling.

"Mum, Dad, this is Marge, Vernon's sister. Marge, this is Mum, Dad, and my sister, Lily." Marge glanced at Lily and sniffed. Lily merely ignored her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Please come in." Marge lead them to the living room where three huge people were sitting. The youngest one, which Lily figured was Vernon, was an incredibly fat boy, with an incredibly small neck and he made Lily feel rather sick. The other two people smiled, and they seemed to be an older version of their two children.

"Veronica, George, these are my parents, Marisa and Nathan Evans. That is my sister, Lily," Petunia said. Marisa looked horrified with the Dursley's but tried her best to conceal her horror. Nathan didn't look very surprised, but he still wasn't too pleased.

The rest of the night went from bad to worse. Marisa was revolted with Veronica's cooking skills, or lack of it, and Nathan was revolted with George's political view. The Evans left the house as soon as possible and the ride back home was silent, for Petunia's sake. As soon as they dropped her off, they began criticizing the Dursleys.

A month later Lily met with Alex, Jake, Sirius, James, and Carrie at the Ministry of Magic. They were all nervous with their training, but knowing that they couldn't exactly do badly since they all excelled in DADA. After waiting a few minutes a short and old man appeared.

"Welcome everyone. I hope that in three years we're going to have a rather good group of Aurors. Ah, Miss Owens, Mr. Potter, your parents were excellent Aurors, I hope you're as good as they are."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Perry, now, Mr. Howe," Alex said politely, though she was smiling widely.

"Married so young? Anyway, straight to business, everyone pair up!"

Two months later, Lily found sitting in her room, recovering from the shock. She had just arrived from Petunia's wedding, and it had been ridiculous. Firstly, Petunia had bought banana yellow dresses for the bridesmaids. Then, during the reception, one of Vernon's various cousins tried to make a move on her, but Lily quickly stopped him by kicking him a little beneath the stomach, with high heels. Lastly, Lily discovered that Petunia had made her sit with Vernon's lunatic grandmother, who actually thought that Lily was Marge.

A loud crack interrupted Lily's thoughts. James appeared next to her bed and hugged Lily.

"Dumbledore wants to meet us over at my house. How was Petunia's wedding?"

"Awful. Too bad she didn't invite you, at least I would have had some fun."

"Well, you'll have enough fun during our wedding. Come on, let's go to my house."

"Now?"

"Yep. Leave your parents a note."

"Okay." Lily scribbled a note and disapparated with James to his house. She found Alex, Jake, Peter, Ellen, Esther, Remus, Sirius, and Carrie waiting for them. Dumbledore was sitting next to Alex.

"Hello Lily, how are you?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not very well. My sisters wedding was horrible. But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about Petunia."

"Yes, you're right. I came here to invite all of you to be part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Be part of what?" Carrie asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix. We are group who fight Voldemort and his followers, although we fight in a more subtle way than the Aurors. The Ministry doesn't know about us and only few people who aren't part of the Order know about it. So, will you join us?"

"I will," Alex and Jake said in unison.

"Me too," James said.

"I will, Dumbledore," Lily said.

"Yeah, so will I!" Sirius said.

"A true Gryffindor would never refuse, therefore I will," Remus said.

"Me too," Peter said.

"I agree with Remus, so I'll join," Ellen said.

"Of course Dumbledore," Esther said.

"I will," Carrie said.

"Very well, I will inform you when our first meeting will be. Now if you wish, please sign this paper." Dumbledore handed them a piece of parchment covered in signatures. The group signed it, and Dumbledore bid them farewell.

"Before you guys go, I want to tell you something!" Alex said, smiling.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Everyone was quiet, except for Jake, who already knew. Then Lily snapped out of her reverie and hugged Alex tightly. The girls were all jumping up and down, screaming happily, while the guys just stared at them.

"Alex, will you quit being the first to do the things? Our girlfriends are starting to get jealous," Remus said.

"Well, if you guys actually did something instead of waiting for life to go by, then maybe they'd be first!" Alex said.

"When is it due?" Peter asked.

"Oh, sometime in the end of May and beginning of June."

"But what about Auror training, will you be able to do it while taking care of a baby?" Lily asked.

"Sure, that's the least of our problems. But enough talk about the baby, we have to talk about events that are getting closer each day. For instance, your wedding, Miss Evans."

"Yeah, it's already coming! It's going to be next month!"

"Everything is ready, though?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah."

The next day Lily found herself being pecked by an extremely angry owl. After Lily got the letter it was carrying, it huffed and left the house in a hurry. The letter said:

_Dearest Lily,_

_Guess what? Giorgio proposed to Esther, Remus proposed to Ellen, and Sirius to me! We decided to have our weddings together, and Ellen s seeing if our church is available for New Years Day! I feel bad for Peter though, he's the only one of the group who still hasn't hooked up with someone. Perhaps we can ask Alex to present him to one of her cousins, eh? Ooh, gotta go, Mum is all over me about the wedding. Understandable, since I'm her only daughter, but still!_

_Kisses,_

_Carrie_

Lily smiled, and apparated to James's house after she took a quick bath and grabbed a toast. She found James pretending to be asleep, and smirking a little, she snuggled next to him. James muttered something incoherent and put an arm over Lily, who giggled. He pulled her closer to him and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Lily said, grinning widely.

"Good morning. I suppose you've heard?"

"About the proposals yesterday? Yep, Carrie sent me a letter. The owl she sent the letter with was annoyed for some reason and he wouldn't stop pecking."

"Aww, did he hurt you, Lilykins?"

"Yeah. But I think the pain would go away if you kissed me."

"You've spent too much time with me, Lils. But if you insist..." James started kissing Lily but was rudely interrupted by a voice in the hallway.

"Honestly, you two, get a room," Sirius said, smirking at them.

"We were using a room, but we were rudely interrupted," James said, standing up.

"Before you two start fighting, congratulations Sirius," Lily said as she went to the kitchen. "James, what would you like for breakfast?"

"How about 'Sirius what would you like for breakfast?" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, shut up. I would love pancakes, Lily dear," James said.

"Which reminds me, what do these stupid nicknames mean? I asked once in Hogwarts but you never answered me!"

"Oh, right..." Sirius said.

"Er..."

James Terence Potter, tell me right now what they mean."

"Okay! You know about Remus's condition don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So, when we discovered about it we knew we should do something to help him. So we decided to become Animagi."

"So Alex wasn't the only Animagus."

"No, she discovered and joined us. Anyway, I became a stag, Sirius became a dog, and Peter a rat. That's why we have these nicknames."

"Oh, now it makes sense. Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot. And of course, Moony. It's brilliant."

"Yeah, according to Moony we had a brilliant time at Hogwarts. At about the same time we became Animagi, we invented the Marauders Map," Sirius said.

"The Marauders Map? Oh that map thingy James used to carry around when we...er, I mean..."

"When you and James hid in broom closets to make out?" Sirius offered, smirking.

"Yes! I mean, no, no!" Lily was becoming increasingly red and James and Sirius were laughing their head off. "Oh shut up both of you! Your pancakes are ready!" Lily said.


	21. Chapter 21 Babies

Chapter 21- Babies

Lily sat nervously on the limo with Carrie next to her. Today was Lily's wedding and she was a little nervous. She really had nothing to be nervous about since she was looking great on her dress and the church was really nice, but she couldn't help it. finally Marisa Evans appeared, telling her that she could come in. Carrie grinned at her and left in front of her. A few seconds later appeared Lily and Nathan Evans, arm in arm.

The rest of the wedding seemed to pass in a blur and the next thing she knew the priest was asking her if she wanted to marry James. Lily said "I do" while she stared into James's eyes and he did the same. A few minutes later Alex was in front of them, demanding to take a picture. Sirius appeared behind them, laughing, and Lily and James held each other's hand happily (A/N: who remembers this picture, raise your hand!)

Two months later the group was at the church once more, everyone wearing white. The three girls who were going to marry were absolutely ecstatic, and just a bit nervous. The already married couples were laughing happily, and Alex's stomach was already showing a bit. Sirius was slightly annoyed since everyone was asking him where were his relatives, and he when he simply pointed to his older cousin, Andromeda and her husband Ted, who was taking care of their four-year old daughter, Nymphadora, people would stare at him and leave. When the ceremony had already ended, Andromeda told them that Bella and Narcissa had married to Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy a week ago.

"So, Sirius, how are you liking life with Carrie?" Alex asked. Her belly was huge now and she could barely stand up. The Healers at St. Mungo's thought it was a matter of days til she had the baby.

"Great, although she get's a little annoyed every now and then."

"Don't worry, Siri. Oh!" Alex looked down and found her pants slightly wet. She glanced at Sirius, who was looking uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Alex, I won't tell anyone," Sirius said.

"What? Oh, Sirius, I didn't pee in my pants, you prat! My water broke. Help me get to the fireplace, we have to go to St. Mungo's, and I can't apparate there. While a nurse attends me I want you to call everybody, okay?" Sirius stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds but led her to the fireplace. As soon as she appeared by the fireplace two nurses came to her and led her to a room. Sirius then apparated to Diagon Alley, where everyone was buying things for the baby.

"Jake!" Sirius shouted.

"What is it, Sirius? Where's Alex?"

"At St. Mungo's. Apparently her water broke, although I didn't uderstand what she meant. At first I thought she had- Hey, where are you going?"

"Sirius, you idiot, Alex is going to have the baby. Seriously, how can you be so thick?" Carrie said, smiling broadly as she apparated to St. Mungo's.

A few hourse later, actually it seemed more like a day to Jake, a nurse appeared.

"Mr. Perry? Your wife has just given birth to three beautiful boys!"

"Three? Boys? Can-can I see them?" Jake's eyes were filled with tears, and the nurse nodded and took them to Alex's room. She was lying there, with two of the boys in her arms and the third one on her lap. Jake rushed towards her and picked up one of them.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother," Jake said proudly. Alex grinned widely and all of the girls 'awwed' while the boys made gagging sounds.

"I think they look just like their father," Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you going to name them?" Remus said, picking one of them up.

"How 'bout Sirius, Octavius, and Black?" Sirius said, girnning at the boys.

"Not quite, Sirius. I was thinking about Richard, Eric, and Luke," Alex said, looking at Jake, who nodded.

"That's great. Hi Eric, hey Luke, hiya Richard!" Jake said.

"Eric, Richard, and Luke Owens Perry. It sounds great!"

"Who's gonna be the godparents?" Peter asked.

"Um, Lily, James, Carrie, Sirius, Ellen, Remus, do you guys want to be? Esther, Peter, I'm sorry, maybe next time," Alex said.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Lily, Ellen, and Carrie said in unison. Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded.

Two year passed. Sirius, Carrie, Jake, Alex, Lily, and James completed their Auror training and became very busy. Jake and Alex had another child, a girl this time, which they named Vivian. Lily and James were confronted by Voldemort twice and they narrowly escaped each time. Ellen also became very busy, since she was a Healer. Esther had moved to Italy with Giorgio when she discovered she was going to have a baby. Remus was just as busy as the Aurors, since he was working for the Auror Department. The only one who didn't have too much to do was Peter, who was simply a herbologizer. Today, however, everyone was having a day off. They were all gathered at the Perry manor, which was completely safe.

"Vivian, give Mummy her wand right now! Luke, stop pulling Richard's hair! Eric, don't put that in your mouth, it's dangerous. Honestly, these kids are going to drive me crazy one day!" Alex said, putting Vivian on her lap.

"One day? I thought you already were crazy," Peter said, grinning.

"Not funny. I don't know how'll I'll be able to take care of them and fight with me pregnant again."

"You're pregnant again? Alex, when'll you close down the factory?" James said.

"I think she wants to beat Molly Weasley," Remus said.

"Really, Alex? Oh, this is so great! When is it due?" Lily asked, ignoring the boys comments.

"Uh, probably in the beginning of August."

"This is so perfect! Our children can play together!"

"Our children?" James asked, choking on his tea.

"Yes, James, I'm pregnant, and it's due for the end of July."

"Oh, this has to be planned. Carrie is pregnant as well," Sirius said, hugging Carrie.

"Molly is also going to have a baby. I can already imagine it, the four babies playing together!" Carrie said. Ellen looked gloomily at Remus and said:

"See, Remus, we're the only ones who still aren't parents."

"Ellen, dear, you know my condition, and-"

"Remus, lycanthropy can't be passed on! Why do you keep inventing lies and more lies?"

"Lies? Ellen, how will the child feel if his father is a werewolf? How will it feel when his father becomes a monster every full moon?"

"We'll find a way! Besides, Audrey said that the Healers in her section are making a potion that'll calm down a werewolf!"

"Ellen! Remus! Calm down, for heaven's sake! Look, I'm sorry I brought the subject up, but I didn't know your feelings about a baby. But I would like to say one thing, if you guys love each other as much as you say so, and if you'd like to have a child, fighting won't be the key to solving your problems. Remus, Audrey did mention that to me, she thinks that in a year or two the potion will be ready. Ellen, it's not the end of the world if you don't have a child now! Wait until Remus thinks he's ready, and it'll work out," Alex said.

Nine months later, the three women found themselves at St. Mungo's. Alex and Jake were already friends with the nurses, and were quite calm. Sirius and James however, were extremely nervous. They kept drinking firewhisky until the nurse appeared and told them they could go to their wives, who were all in the same room.

"Sirius, we had a little boy, isn't he beautiful?" Carrie held up a boy with black hair and grey eyes. Sirius took him and stared at the baby, grinning.

"Jake! It's our second daughter!" Alex gave Jake a little girl with tawny hair and hazel eyes.

"James, it's a boy! He looks just like you!" Lily said, and James got the baby boy. He had black hair and green eyes.

A/N: Big surprise. Hey everybody. Since I'm already getting sick of this story, I'm going to wrap it up next chapter. Don't worry, this story is AU!!! Now that was a BIG hint I gave....oh well, see ya later! Review!


	22. Chapter 22 Surprises

Chapter 21- Surprises

The three new mothers spent a lot of the rest of the year together. Alex was constantly busy, since she now had five kids, including little Lyra, as they had decided to name her. Carrie and Lily wondered how Alex managed to take care of all of the kids and be an Auror since their kids are taking up all of their time. Tommy and Harry were best friends, and were constantly picking on Lyra, who in turn was constantly punching the boys, even if she was only an year old. Sirius and James were extremely proud of their boys and were often showing them off. Remus and Ellen were going to have a baby and Remus was just as proud of Ellen as Sirius and James were of Thomas and Harry, although he was a bit afraid that his lycanthropy would pass on. Esther sent everyone a letter, saying they were fine, and that Abigail was a lovely little girl. Peter was oddly absent these days, but no one said anything whenever he did show up. They just figured he was lonely, since everyone was married, except for him.

Everyone, except for Esther of course, was together when Peter appeared after a few months of not showing up, during Halloween. Everyone greated him warmly and he smiled nervously at them. Alex, Carrie, and Ellen left to change the diapers of the babies for a minute and suddenly Sirius jumped up.

"Hey, Prongs, I have the perfect plan! Look, why don't you make Pete your Secret Keeper for a while, since Voldemort would never suspect him," Sirius said. Peter stared at them and started shaking.

"That's a great idea, Padfoot. So, Pete, do you mind being the SK?" James said. Peter nodded slightly.

"Thanks, mate. Oh, uh, Lily and I have to go to the Order meeting today. Dumbledore wants to talk to us. Anyway, we don't want to take Harry, because it would mean we would have to Floo, so you don't mind baby-sitting him, do you?"

"Not at all, Prongs. When should I come?" James told him the time and the girls entered the room.

A few hours later, Lily and James were getting ready to leave the house. Peter had just arrived and was holding on to Harry. Lily kissed Harry's forehead and Apparated. James did the same and Apparated. A few minutes after, a popping sound was heard. Peter put Harry on the couch and turned around to face Voldemort.

"Where are they, Wormtail?" Voldemort said.

"They left, my lord. There was nothing I could do."

"What? Did they take the child?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"I won't let you touch Harry." Peter moved in front of Harry, and Voldemort's lips thinned.

"Move, Wormtail. Now. Crucio!" A series of shrieks were heard and a baby wailing as well. Voldemort smirked, and pushed Wormtail out of his way. He raised his wand at Harry, who stared at him with a look of utter curiosity and said "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But the moment he said the curse, Peter threw himself in front of Harry and was killed instantly. Voldemort laughed a cold, cruel laugh and started performing the same curse again. However, he was stopped by barrier that made the curse reflect. Voldemort started screaming painfully and soon his body disappeared and he became only a shadow. As soon as he disappeared Lily, James, and Dumbledore along with a few other Aurors appeared. James looked at Peter's dead body and wailed.

"Oh that bastard is going to killed not by a dementor but by me!" James shouted.

"James! Calm yourself. Peter was a traitor, he deserved the death!" Lily said as she scooped Harry in her arms.

"Lily, don't be so harsh on Peter. Yes, he was a traitor, but he killed himself so that Harry could live, and that is an act of a true Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. The Aurors next to them Apparated with Peters body and Lily and James left with Harry to spread the news.

A/N: I know, very, very, very short. But there isn't anything else for me to write about, so whatever. Anyway, I started writing another fic, so if you're interested, look for The Not So Normal Confessions of Lily Evans. Also, I have this other fic I started a while ago that's called Switching Places. Thanks for reading my fic and sorry if I disappointed you guys with the end.


End file.
